just like me
by spider-boy
Summary: 1 año despues de que a gaara le fuese extraido el shukaku naruto, hinata, lee y shikamaru se les encomienda la mision de escoltar a un joven llamado kai hacia sunagakure quien en su interior guarda al bijuu de 5 colas[naruhina y un poco de shikatema]
1. Chapter 1

el dia comenzaba en la aldea oculta de konoha, naruto acababa de despertar en su casa. el muchacho se levanta de la cama y troma una ducha para despues comer un rapido desayuno pues tenia que darse prisa, el dia de hoy tsunade lo habia citado en su despacho, una vez terminaod su desayuno el joven shinobi salio hacia el despeacho de la godaime hokage

-...me pregunto...¿para que me habra citado tsunade no baachan?...¿acaso me asignara algun tipo de mision?...en fin...veo que aun es temprano...supongo que no hay prisa por llegar-

penso naruto mientars caminaba por las calles de konoha hasta que llego a su lugar preferido de entrenamiento, aquel lugar donde se convirtio en gennin hace 4 años

-...veo que no hay nadiemira su reloj...creo que entrenare un poco aqui antes de ir con tsunade-

penso naruto pero entonces vio que no era el unico que estaba en ese lugar entrenando

-¿eh?...parece que hay alguien mas aqui, seguramente es konohamaru, despues de todo es aqui donde ambos entrenamos-

penso naruto mientars se acercaba a quien creia que era konohamaru pero para su sopresa era alguien mas

-¿eh¿hinata¿que haces aqui?-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata quien se encontraba entrenando se sorprendio al escuchar la voz del rubio y callo al piso

-¡na-naruto-kun!-

dijo hinata sorprendia

-¿que haces aqui?-

dijo naruto

-...yo...bueno...e-estaba...estaba entrenando, tsunade-sama me cito esta mañana asi que decidi levantarme temprano para venir a entrenar un poco-

dijo hinata tratando de evitar la mirada de naruto

-...ya veo..asi que tambein te cito ati-

dijo naruto acercandose a hinata

-...¿tu tambin naruto-kun?...¿porque nos habria citado tsunade-sama a ambos?-

pregunto hinata quien se ponia ams nerviosa a cada segundo

-...no lo semira su reloj...aun es muy temprano...quise detenerme aqui para entrenar y...dado que estas aqui tambien...dime ¿te gustaria entrenar conmigo?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata enrojecio aun mas

-...na...na...naruto-kun...yo...yo...-

trataba de decir hinata pero estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar

-digo...si no te molesta-

dijo naruto

-...pa...pa...para nada naruto-kun...me...me...me encantaria entrenar co...co..contigo-

dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa, narut l habia pedido que entrenara con el

-bien, no me vendria mal un poco de compañia-

dijo naruto a lo que empezo una leve lucha de entrenamiento con hinata

-...vaya, te has hecho muy fuert estos meses hinata-

dijo naruto mientars esquivaba algunos golpes de la hyuuga

-...he estado entrenando con neji-niisan...peor..tu...tu...tu tambien eres muy fuerte naruto-kun-

dijo hinata quien ahora esquivaba los golpes de naruto

-...¿tu crees?...-

dijo naruto

-porsupuesto...es decir...yo...bueno...siempre he creido que eres alguien muy fuerte-

dijo hinata mientars continuaba luchando contra el joven rubio, el entrenamiento de ambos continuo durante varios minutos ams hasta que a,bos decideron tomar un descanso

-...vayase seca el sudor de su frente...has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi hinata-

dijo naruto acostandose en el pasto

-...¿es verdad lo que dices naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata timidamente mientars se setnaba junto a el

-claro, y no solo eso, has cambiado mucho en estos años, ya muestras un poco ams de confiansa en ti misma-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...es todo gracias ati naruto-kun-

murmuro hinata para si

-¿eh¿dijiste algo hinata?-

dijo naruto levantandose del pasto

-...¡he?...n-no...pa...pa..para nada-

dijo hinata bastante temerosa de que naruto haya escuchado lo que ella dijo

-...es solo que...me parecio oirte decir algo...mira su reloj...bueno...sera mejor que vayamos con tsunade-

dijo naruto tomando sus cosas

-...tie...tienes razon-

dijo hinata tambein tomando sus cosas y drijiendose al despacho de la hokage junto con naruto

-...na...naruto-kun...hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algun tiempo-

dijo hinata

-¿eh¿que es lo que quieres preguntarm hinata?-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata trago slaiva y se armo de valor para hablar

-...bueno...es solo que...me gustaria saber si hay algo entre...sakura-san y tu-

dijo hinata apartando la mirada de naruto

-...bueno...es verdad que yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata sintio como se le rompia el corazon

-...pero me di cuenta de que no era en verdad amor, solo era un capricho mio asi que entendi que el cariño que le tengo es solo como amigo-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que hinata se sintio mejor al escuhar eso

-...dime..¿porque lo preguntas?-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata no sabia que decir y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia desde pequeña

-...ah...bue...bue...bueno...es solo...es solo que...por la formaen la que han actuado estos meses pues...yo...crei que habia algo enter sutedes 2-

dijo hinata

-...bueno...en cierta forma si hubo algo-

dijo naruto

-¿algo?-

pregunto hinata

-...veras, hace unos meses skaura me confeso que desde que yo habia vuleto a konoha ella habia mpezado a sentirse extraña cuando estaba conmigo-

dijo naruto

-¿a que te refieres naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata

-...bueno...para no hacer esto ams largo ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata se sorprendio enormemente

-¿y...y...y que paso esntonces naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata aun sorprendida

-...pues...le dije que ella era una prsona muy especial para mi...pero solo como amiga, es decir la parecio y todo pero...ella solo podra ser una beuna amiga para mi-

dijo naruto

-...ya veo...pobre sakura-san-

dijo hianata

-...lo se pero..asi es la vida avces, es dura-

dijo naruto

-...supongo que tienes razon-

penso hinata un tanto decepcionada

-¿y que hay de ti hinata¿hay algun chico especial para ti?-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...y-yo...bue...bueno...s-si...si hay alguien-

dijo hinata notablemente nerviosa

-¿en verdad?..¿y quien es?-

dijo naruto cn curiosidad a lo que hinata quien continuaba jugando con sus dedos trago saliva y se armo de valor para hablar

-...bue...bueno...e...esa...esapersona es...es...e-

hinata estaba apunto de declararsele a naruto pero es interrumpida por shikamaru

-conque aqui estan-

dijo el nara

-¿que sucede shikamaru?-

pregunto naruto

-los he estado buscando por todas parets, se suponia que la hokage los habia citado-

dijo shikamaru a lo que naruto mira su reloj

-...rayos...se nos hiso tarde mientars entrenabamos...-

dijo naruto

-...en fin, ya que estan aqui siganme, la hokage nos esta esperando-

dijo shikamaru

-¿tambien ati te cito?-

dijo naruto

-...aparantmente, ahora solo demonos prisa-

dijo shikamaru a lo que hinata y naruto lo siguieron al despacho de la godaime

-...rayos..esta vez estuvo cerca...lastima que shikamaru-kun aparecio...espero poder decirselo en otra ocasion-

penso hinata mientars caminaba junto a los otros 2 shinobis, ya en el despacho de la hokage.

-...veo que alfin los encontraste shikamaru-

dijo lee

-¿eh¿tambien el cejas encrespadas esta aqui?-

pregunto naruto

-¿lee-san¿tu tambien?-

pregunto tambien hinata

-...si, lee y yo fuimos citados al igual que ustedes-

dijo shikamaru

-...¿para que la vieja nos citaria a los 4 aqui?-ç

penso naruto a lo que la puerta del despacho se abrio revelando a shizune

-...bien, me alegro que los 4 esten aqui, tsunade-sama los vera enseguida-

dijo shizune a lo que los 4 entraron al despacho

-¿y bien tsunade no baachan¿para que nos cito?-

pregunto naruto

-...¬¬ en primer lugar no me digas vieja, y en segundo lugar los cite porque los nesesito para una mision-

dijo tsunade

-¡yata¡alfin tendre una mision!-

festejo naruto

-...suspira mendokuse...eres muy escandaloso-

dijo shikamaru

-¿...u...un...una mision¿con naruto-kun?...no...no puedo creerlo-

penso hinata quein se encontraba feliz de ir en una mision con naruto

-¡que clase de mision es esta hokage-sama?-

dijo lee emocionado

-nesesito que escolten a alguien hasta la aldea oculta de la arena-

dijo tsunade

-¡que solo eso?...kusoo...yo esperaba una mision mas peligrosa dattebayo-

dijo naruto decepcionado

-...no estes ten seguro naruto, esta mision es de rango a-

dijo tsunade

-¿rango a?-

pregunto naruto

-...eso significa que la persona que tenemos que escoltar no es alguien comun y corriente-

dijo shikamaru

-estas en lo cierto shikamaru, el cliente de nuestra mision ha sido victima de varios intntos de asesinato por parte de ninjas de diversas aldeas-

dijo tsunade

-...parace ser que es alguien importante el cliente de esta mision-

dijo lee

-asi es-

dijo tsunade

-¿y que clase de persona es el cliente de nuestra mision?-

pregunto shikamaru a lo que un muchacho de la misma edad que los jovenes shinobisaparecio

-¿eh¿este es el cliente de neustra mision? yo esperaba a alguien mas importante como un rey o algo asi-

dijo naruto

-las apariencais engañan aveces naruto-kun-

dijo el muchacho

-su nombre es kai, el ha dedicado su vida a estudiar a los bijuus, y no solo eso, el mismo tambien tiene un bijuu-

dijo la hokage a lo que los 4 se sorprendieron

-...ya veo..asi que tu tambien eres un jinchuruki-

dijo shikamaru

-¿jinchuque?-

dijo naruto confundido

-jinchuruki es el termino que reciben los portadores de los 9 bijuus legendarios naruto-kun-

dijo kai

-...ya veo...asi que gaara tambien es un jinchuruki...bueno...era un jinchuruki-

dijo naruto

-exactamnte naruto-kun-

dijo kai

-...y dino kai...¿porque eres perseguido por ninjas de varias aldeas?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...la razon de ello es porque ademas de que yo he viajado por todo el mundo en busca de informacion de os bijuus psoeo tambien agobi tambien conocido como houkou, el bijuu de 5 colas, cada 1 con uno d elos 5 elementos, rayo, tierra, fuego, agua y viento, es por eso que muchos han intentado matrame pues me consideran peligroso-

dijo kai

-¿a que te refires?-

pregun to lee

-veran, lo que sucede esque yo no puedo enfurecerme, si lo hago raijuu toma el control e incluso podria liberrase-

explico kai

-...¿y que es lo que buscas en la arena?-

dijo shikamaru

-nesesito ver al kazekage ya que dado que a el le fu extraido su bijuu es la persona que he estado buscando para completar mi investigacion-

dijo kai

-¿...que...que...que clase de invesyifacion?-

pregunto hinata timidamente

-...la forma de liberarme de gobi-

explico kai

-...un momento..e.so significa que-

dijo naruto

-asi es naruto-kun, durante mas de 5 años ademas de reunir informacion de los bijuus he buscado la forma de liberarme de houkou, y no solo eso, si mi investigacion es correcta tambien encontraria la manera de liberar al resto delos jinchurukis-

dijo kai a lo que naruto se sorprendio

-...eso significa que...¿podria ser libre?-

pregunto naruto

-asi es, es por ello que tambien han intentado asesinarme ya que creen que si continuo mi investigaciongobi se liberaria y destruiria todo a su paso, al igual que los demas bijuus-

explico kai

-...bien muchachos, confio en ustedes 4 para escoltar a kai a salvo hasta la sunagakure-

dijo tsunade

-...¡descuide hokage-sama¡mientars el fuego la juventud arda dentro de mi no la defraudare en esta mision-

dijo lee levantando su pulgar y sonriendo mientars le brillaban los dientes

-...ho...ho...hokage-sama...ta...tambien puede contar conmigo-

dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-¡descuide tsunade no baachan, no fallarmos en esta mision dattebayo!-

dijo naruto tan escandaloso como siempre

-...mendokuse...supongo que no me queda mas remedio que aceptarla-

dijo shikamaru con su cara de "que rproblematico"

-...vaya grupo el que me escoltara-

penso kai mientras una gota recorria la parte de atras de su cabeza...y no es para emnos ya que con semejante grupo...

-...bien, preparen todos sus cosas, saldran mañana en la mañana, shikamaru, tu estaras a cargo d ela mision-

dijo tsunade

-si, si como sea-

dijo shikamaru no muy animado mientars los 4 se retiraban

-...dime kai...¿porque tanto interes en liberarte de houkou-

pregunto tsunade

-...ya deberia saber, no es facil vivir con esta carga, y usted lo ha visto, ha visto lo que naruto ha tenido que soportar por causa de kyuubi, es por ello que quiero encontrar una forma para que los jinchurukis puedan estar libres, puedan ser como las dmeas personas-

dijo kai

-...ya veo...buena suerte con tu investigacion kai...espero que una vez que te libeers de houkou puedas ayudarle a naruto a liberarse de kyuubi-

dijo tsunade

-tenga por seguro que lo hare, yo comprendo a la perfeccion a naruto...he sufrido de la misma forma que el...la soledad y el rechazo...-

dijo kai quien salia del despacho.

mientras en las calles de konoha

-...mañana saldremos rumbo a la arena-

dijo lee

-...lo se, estoy emocionado, alfin una mision de rango a-

dijo naruto

-...suspira mendokuse...no crei tener que volver a estar en una mision con el-

dijo shikamaru

-...na...na...naruto-kun...dime...cuando lleguemos a sunagakure..¿que es lo que haras?-

pregunto hinata

-...yo...aun no habia pensado en eso...supongo que me quedaria hasta que kai acabase su investigacion...despues de todo si lo que kai dice es verdad...esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para librarme de kyuubi-

dijo naruto

-...pero...si lo haces...tu poder disminuira considerablemnet naruto-

dijo shikamaru

-...lo se...pero...depsues de todo...ese zorro solo me ha causado problemas-

dijo naruto

-...pero...na...naruto-kun...t-tu eres muy fuerte aun sin el kyuubi-

dijo hinata

-...hinata-san tiene razon naruto, aun sin el poder de kyuubi siempre seras un exelente ninja-

dijo lee

-...yo...no lo se...supongo que tndre bastante tiempo para pensar que hacer-

dijo naruto

-...bueno...aqui es donde nos separamos-

dijo shikamaru

-...es verdad, bueno, nos veremos mañana amigos, sigan viviendo su juvenud al maximo-

dijo lee llendose hacia el camino de la derecha

-...si, si, si lo que sea...mendokuse...¿porque siempre habla de la juventud?...suspira en fin, los vere mañana-

shikamaru continua de frente

-...bueno, creo que yo tambien me ire hinata, nos vemos mañana-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa llendo por el camino de la izquiera dejando a hinata sola

-...mañana sladre en una mision con naruto-kun...yo...no se que hacer...me siento feliz y nerviosa a la vez...me pregunto si...esta sera la oportunidad para confesarle lo que siento-

pensaba hinata mientars se dirigia a la mansion hyuuga.

varias horas despues naruto se encontraba en su cama moviendose como loco, al parecer todo esto de la mision no lo dejaba dormir

-...kusooo...no puedo consiliar el sueño-

dijonaruto mientars se levantaba y se vestia rapidamente

-...supongo que dare un paseo-

dijo naruto mientars salia de su casa para dar un paseo, la scalles de konoha estaban completamemte vacias, cosa que no es de extrañarse puesto que ya es tarde, asi pues naruto continua caminando pensando aun en todo esto de la mision...

-...si lo que kai dice es verdad...entonces...me libraria de kyuubi...pero...si lo hago...mi fuerza disminuira considerablemente...¿que es lo que debo hacer?-

pensaba naruto mientars que seguia caminando por las obscuras calles de konoha hasta toparse con hinata

-¿eh¿hinata¿que haces fuera tan tarde?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata se sorprednio al oir su voz y se puso notablemnet nerviosa

-...yo...bue..bueno...n...no...no podia dormir asi que sali a dar un paseo naruto-kun-

explico hinata

-...ya veo...que coincidencia...yo tampoco podia dormir...dime...¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?...como te dije esta mañana, no me vendria mal algo de comañia-

dijo naruto a lo que el rostro de hinata adquirio un fuerte color rojo pero aun asi la hyuuga se encontraba feliz

-cla..cla...claro naruto-kun-

dijo hinata a lo que ella y naruto comenzarn a caminar por konoha. hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que naruto se animo a hablar

-...dime hinata...¿tu crees que soy fuerte?-

dijo naruto

-...¿eh?...yo...bue..bueno..po...porsupuesto que lo creo naruto-kun, has demostrado ser un exelente ninja en muchas ocasiones-

dijo hinata

-...bueno...si talvez...pero...ese es solo tu punto de vista-

dijo naruto

-aun asi yo creo que eres alguien muy fuerte naruto-kun, como en ese combate contra neji-niisan-

dijo hinata

-...lo se pero...la unica razon por la que gane fue por kyuubi...sin el...yo...sin el no soy nada-

dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

dijo hinata a lo que naruto se sorprednio al oirla hablar de esa manera

-...na..naruto-kun...yo se que tu eres alguien muy fuerte, aun si no tienes a kyuubi se que seguiras siendo un exelente ninja como lo eres ahora...no nesesiats de kyuubi para ser fuerte...almenos..eso es lo que yo creo-

dijo hinata a lo que naruto le sonrio dulcemente a la hyuuga

-...gracias hinata...yo...me has levantado el animo...pero..aun asi-

naruto se detiene a mirar el monumento a los hokages

-...¿que sucede naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata

-...es solo que...aun no se que hacer respecto a kyuubi...si lo que dice kai es verdad hay una forma en la que me pueda librar de el...pero...no estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo...despues de todo yondaime sello a kyuubi dnetro de mi por una razon...y...creo que la razon fue para que usara el pdoer de kyuubi para proteger la aldea que el tanto amo-

dijo naruto

-...souka...demo...naruto-kun...¿entonces que es lo que vas a hacer?-

pregunto hinata

-...no lo se..supongo que ya tendre tiempo para pensarlo-

sonrio naruto

-...se que tomaras la mejor decicion naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...si...talvez...arigatou hinata-

dijo naruto

-¿eh?-

dijo hinata confundida

-...me sirvio mucho hablar contigo esta noche...me ayudaste a despejar un poco mis dudas-

dijo naruto sonriendo una vez mas

-...yo...yo...po...po...por nada naruto-kun-

dijo hinata tambien sonriendo a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente

-...vaya, ya esta amaneciendo...parace que estuvimos fuera toda la noche-

dijo naruto a lo que el sol comenzaba a salir

-...e...es verdad...ya amencio-

dijo hinata mirando el amanecer

-...bueno...la mision comenzara en unas horas...dime..¿quieres desayunar algo?-

pregunto naruto

-¿eh?...yo...yo...bue...bueno...no quisiera molestarte-

dijo hinata

-descuida, tengo 2 vales por una comida gratis en ichiraku-

dijo naruto sonriendo

-...yo...bue...bueno...si...si...si no te molesta...pues...me..me...me encantaria-

dijo hinata

-...bien...oh...rayos...olvidaba que ichiraku habre hasta las 8:00 am-

dijo naruto colocando su mano en su nuca frotandola mientras sonreia

-...e..e...en ese caso...¿po..po...porque no vienes a desayunar a micasa?(no lo puedo creer...i...i..invite a desayunar a naruto-kun 0/0)-

dijo hinat al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco mas

-...bueno..no lo se...¿no hay ningun poblema con tu familia?-

pregunto naruto

-...n..no...ni...ninguno...mi padre esta en una mision y se que neji-niisan y mi hermana no tendran inconveniente-

dijo hinata evitando la mirada de naruto

-...bueno...en ese caso...creo que acepto la invitacion-

dijo naruto sonriendo

-...ni lo creo...na...na...naruto-kun vendra a mi casa...yo...yo...no se que voy a hacer-

pensaba hinata mientras ambos caminaban hacia la mancion hyuuga

-...bueno...ya...ya...ya hemos llegado naruto-kun-

dijo hinata a lo que ambos entraban

-...asi que...¿esta es tu casa?-

dijo naruto

-...a...a...asi es-

dijo hinata

-...vaya...es muy grande...-

dijo naruto

-...na...na...naruto-kun...e..esperame aqui un momento, ire a byuscar a neji-niisan y a mi hermana-

dijo hinata

-bien-

dijo naruto sentandose en la sala mientars que hinata salio a buscar a neji

-hola-

saludo hanabia desde detras del sillon asustando a naruto

-¡AAHHHH¡QUIEN ANDA AHI?-

dijo naruto dando un gran salto

-...lo seinto, no queria asustarte-

dijo hanabi

-...de...descuida...¿eh?...creo que te recuerdo...¿esres hanabi verdad?-

pregunto naruto

-aja, esa soy yo...dime...¿eres el novio de mi hermana?-

pregunto hanabia a lo que naruto se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta

-¿...n..n..no...no...novio?...n...no...no...pa..para nada(...pero que cosas dice esta niña)-

dijo naruto sonrojado ante el comentario

-...no me mientas, yo se que ere el novio d emi hermana-

dijo hanabi a lo que hinata quien entraba a la habitacion se pone bastante nerviosa al ver a hanabi hablando on naruto

-...ha...ha...hanabi...¿que...que...que haces aqui?-

dijo hinata

-acabo de levantarme, dime ¿que hace tu novio aqui?-

pregunto hanabi

-...ha..ha...hanabi-neechan...ya...ya..ya te he dicho que naruto-kun...e...el...el y yo somos amigos-

dijo hinata

-...si, si lo que digas hermana...por cierto...tu novio si que es guapo-

dijo hanabi a lo que hinata se puso mas nerviosa

-¡hanabi!-

dijo hinata nerviosa por los comentarios de su hermana

-...hanabi...deja de molestra a hinata-sama y a naruto-

dijo neji

-...ooowwwww, neji-niisan no me dejas divertirme-

dijo hanabi

-...¿porque no vas a jugar a otra parte?-

dijo neji

-...oye, no me tartes como una niña, ya tengo 13 años-

dijo hanabi sacando la lengua

-...pues te comportas como una niña de 4 años-

dijo neji

-...bien, bien me ire a entrenar, despues de todo hoy tengo una mision con mi equipo-

dijo hanabi saliendo al jardin a enytrenar su byakugan

-...arigatou neji-niisan-

dijo hinata

-...si..gracias...ejem...no es por nada pero hanabi aveces puede ser...ejem...-

naruto encontraba una manera amable de decir que hanabi era insoportable

-...si...lo se...aveces puede ser insoportable-

dijo neji

-...pues...ejem...estaba buscando una manera amable de decir lo mismo peor...pues...jeje-

dijo naruto

-...de...de...descuida naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...por cierto hinata-sama...¿que hace naruto aqui?-

pregunto neji

-...ah...bue...bueno...na...na...naruto-kun...el...lo que sucede esque invite a desayunar a naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...ya veo...hinata-sama...sabes que a mi tio nole agrada que estes con naruto-

dijo neji

-...s...si...l...lo se..pero...el no se enterara ¿verdad?-

dijo hinata sonriendole a neji

-...suspira...bien, bien prometo no decirle nada a mi tio-

dijo neji

-arigatou neji-niisan-

dijo hinata

-...bien, supongo que los dejare solos-

dijo neji

-¿neji-niisan¿a donde vas?-

pregunto hinata

-...tenetn y yo entrenariamos temprano el dia de hoy, lo siento pero no podre acompañarlos a desayunar-

dijo neji tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la mansion dejando a hinata y a naruto solos

-...bue...bue...bueno...se..sera mejor que prepare el desayuno...debemos darnos pisa, shikamaru y lee nos esperan-

dijo hinata llendo a la cosina

-espera hinata, dejame ayudarte-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...na...na...naruto-kun...de...de...descuida...yo me encargo...e..eres mi invitado despues de todo-

dijo hinata entrando a la cosina para unos minutos depsues regresar para avisar a naruto que el desayuno estaba listo asi pues ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer el desayuno

-mmmm, hinata esto esta delicioso-

dijo naruto

-...bue...bue...bueno...me esforze al hacerlo-

dijo hinata

-...pues te quedo delicioso hinata, no cabe duda de que algun dia seras una gran esposa-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata se sonrojo por ese comentario

-...oh rayos, mira la hora, shikamaru y el cejas encrespadas deben estar esperandonos-

dijo naruto

-...e...e..es verdad, se hace tarde-

dijo hinata levantando la mesa

-...por cierto, gracis por invitarme a desayunar a tu casa hinata-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa lo cual hiso que hinata se sonrojara un poco

-...po...po...por nada naruto-kun-

dijo hinata colocando los ultimos platos en el fregadero

-...bien, en marcha, hoy comienza nuestra mision-

dijo naruto

-...ha...hai-

dijo hinata mientars ambos salian de la casa hyuuga

-...¡OH RAYOS!-

dijo naruto

-¿...que...que...que sucede naruto-kun?-

pregunto hinata un tanto preocupada

-olvide mi equipaje en mi casa-

dijo naruto

-...bue...bueno, no es un gran problema, solo tienes que ir a casa a buscarlo-

dijo hinata

-esque...ejem...anoch se me olvido empacar-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata casi cae al suelo

-...hinata esperame aqui...volvere en un segundo-

dijo naruto saliendo lo mas rapido que puedo hasta su casa. ya en casa de naruto

-kusoooo ¡como s eme pudo haber olvidado empacar¡no hay tiempo debo darme prisa-

dijo naruto tomando todo lo que encontrara y metiendolo a la mochila lo ma srapido que podia

-...kusoooo, esto tarda demasiado...¡ya se¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

dijo naruto a lo que 20 replicas aparecieron

-¡escuchenme todos no teenmos tiempo que perder dense prisa y metan a la mochila todo lo que encuentren-

dijo naruto a lo que sus replicas se dieron a la tarea de meter todo lo que encontraran, yaq ue habian metido casi todo lo que habia en la casa estas desaparecem

-...bien...fue mas rapido de lo que crei

tomando su mochila y saliendo de su casa con rumbo a donde se encontraba hinata peor por desgracia de tantas cosas que metio en la mochila este no pudo cargarla

-¡KUSOOOOOO!-

grito naruto.

mientars cerca de la casa hyuuga

-...hinata-neechan ¿es cieryo que iras en una mision a la arena?-

pregunto hanabi

-...asi es hanabi...la hokage nos encomnedo a naruto y ami la mision de escoltar a un cliente a la arena

-ya veo...y dime...¿se lo diras esta vez?-

dijo hanabi mirando acusadoramente a su hermana

-...ha...ha...hanabi...ya...ya te dije que se lo dire cuando considere correcto-

dijo hinata

-...solo digo que deberias hacerlo...no te lo vayan a ganar...ademas...el es muy guapo...y me gustan los mayores-

dijo ka hyuuga menor

-¡hanabi!-

regaño hinata

-...jejeje, descuida, era broma hermana-

dijo hanabi

-...sabes que no me gusta que bromees con eso..-

dijo hinata

-...lo siento es solo que deberias seguir mi consejo y decirselo de una vez por todas...¿que puede perder?-

dijo hanabi

-...yo...no lo se...su...su...supongo que intentare decirselo durante la mision-

dijo hinata

-...buena suerte hermana, la vas a nesesitar-

dijo hanabi regresando a la mansion

-...naruto-kun...espero poder decirtelo durante la mision-

pensaba hinata mientars que naruto alfin regresaba

-¡hinaaaataaa!-

grito naruto quien corria lo mas rapido que podia

-...naruto-kun...me alegra que regresaras a tiempo-

dijo hinata

-...si...toma aire...ami...toma aire...tambien-

dijo naruto el cual callo exahusto al piso d etanto correr

-...¿naruto-kun¿te encuentars bien?-

dijo hinata acercandose al uzumaki

-...si...toma aire...descuida...toma aire...estoy...toma aire...bien..toma aire...bueno...toma aire...en marcha-

dijo naruto levantandose con dificultad mientars iba hacia el punto de reunion junto con hinata.

ya en el sitio acordado

-...¿porque tardaran tanto?...se supone que debimos haber salido hace 1 hora-

dijo lee

-...suspira...no te preocupes, seguramente naruto olvido empacar o algo asi-

dijo shikamaru mirando las nubes

-...espero que naruto-kun y hinata-san esten bien-

dijo kai

-...descuida, ya llegaran-

dijo shikamaru a lo que hinata y naruto se acercaban al lugar

-¿lo ven? se preocupaban por nada-

dijo shikamaru a lo que hinata y naruto alfin llegaron

-...lo lamento...siento la demora, es solo que olvide empacar mis cosas-

dijo naruto

-...si, si, si lo que sea, ahora solo dmonos prisa y slagamos de una vez-

dijo shikamaru tomando su mochila

-¡entendido!-

dijo le tomando tambin sus cosas

-...bien...aqui es donde nuestro viaje comienza...deben estra alertas a cada segundo...nunca sabremos cuando sere atacado-

dijo kai con una ironica sonrisa

-...bien ¡en marcha!-

dijo naruto a lo que los 5 se encaminaron hacia la arena

-...no lo puedo creer...estoy en una mision con naruto-kun...esto...esto...esto es un sueño...ojala que las cosas salgan bien y logre decirselo-

penso hinata mientras los 5 lentamente desaprecian en el horizonte.

continuara...

notas del autor: saludos, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic ya que es el primer fic largo de naruto que escribo ya que como recordaran mis anteriores fics eran oneshots de naruto y hinata, pero sta vez decidi variar un poco, en lo paersonal la idea de este fic me parecio bastante buena ya que yo siempre me preguntaba como eran los jinchurukli restantes asi que decidi crear a uno de ellos que es nada as ni nada menos que kai, pero no solo he creado a kai para este fic sino que hay otros 4 personajes 100 de mi creacion en este fic ¿desean saber queines son? entonces no se pueden perder el capitulo 2 de este fic donde la mision para escoltar a kai comienza. tambien quisiera que me dieran opiniones respcetoal grupo que elji para la mision ya que me tomo mucho tiempo pensar queines acompañarian a naruto y hinata, hubo muchas buenas opciones como kiba, neji. sakura, etc. pero al final opte porque fuesen lee y shikamaru quienes los acompañaran ¿porque presisamente ellos 2? no lo se, creo que me parecio buena idea que ellos lo acompañaran en la mision ya que es una mezcla de personaliodades bastante intresante, en fin dejenme varios reviews respecto a este fic ya que es mi primer trabajo de mas de 1 capitulo y he tratado d ehacerlo lo mejor posible, incluso habra un triangulo amoroso entre naruto, hinata y un personaje original y claro, dado que la mision llevara a nuetsros jovenes ninjas a sunagakure tambien habra un poco de shikatema, respecto al sasuksasuku me temo que no va a ser posible ya que este fic se situa 1 año despues de que a gaara le fue extraido el shukaku por lo que sai tampoco aparecera, peor lo que si les puedo gaarantizar es que habra de todo, accion, comedia, romance y espectaculares peleas. buenosin nada mas que dceir lso vere en el proximo capitulo, sayonara dattebayo


	2. Chapter 2

habian pasado varias horas desde que el grupo de naruto habia salido en su mision de escoltar a kai a la aldea de la arena, hace ya varios kilometros que dejaron atras la puerta de konoha y se adentraron en los bosques que rodean la aldea, el viaje seria largo ademas de que tendrian que cruzar el deiserto para llegar hasta ahi pero su mision era asegurarse de que kai llegase sano y salvo a la aldea asi que no habia mas remedio que continuar hacia adelante

-...kusooo...¿cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando dattebayo?-

se quejo naruto

-...(suspira) mendokuse...no llevamos ni 1 dia y ya te estas quejando-

dijo shikamaru

-...es solo que lla llevamos caminando un buen tiempo y no hay señales de la aldea de la arena dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-...la aldea de la arena no esta tan cerca como crees naruto-kun, es un viaje de 2 dias, eso sin contar imprevistos como lluvia o tormentas de arena ya que tambien tenemos que cruzar el desierto-

explico kai

-...cruzar el desierto...veo que esta mision no sera tan facil como parecia-

dijo lee

-...mendokuse...esta mision comienza a tornarse problematica demasiado pronto-

dijo shikamaru

-...yo...yo...su...sugiero que acampemos aqui-

dijo hinata

-...hinata-san tiene razon, ademas comienza a obscurcer-

dijo kai a lo que el grupo se detuvo

-...bien...sera mejor ue preparemos el campamento antes de que anochesca por completo, lee, kai, encarguense de colocar la tienda, naruto, hinata ustedes vayan a buscar leños para la fogata-

dijo shikamaru

-¿y que se supone que vas a hacer tu?-

dijo naruto mirando a shikamaru

-...yo me encargare de buscar un buen lugar para colocar el capmamento-

dijo shikamaru

-...¬¬ que conveniente-

se quejo el ojiazul

-...solo deja de protestar y ve a buscar algunos leños-

dijo shikamaru a lo que hinata y naruto se separaron del grupo para buscar los leños.

-...ese shikamaru...tan vago como siempre, se la pasa dando ordenes mientars el se queda sin hacer nada-

se quejaba naruto mientars buscaba los leños junto con hinata

-...no lo creo...e...e...estoy a solas con naruto-kun...e...e...esta podria ser mi oportunidad de decirselo-

pensaba hinata mientars recojia algunos leños

-...veamos...leños, leños leños...kusoooo ¡no hay leños en este lugar dattebayo!-

se quejaba naruto quien lo lograba encontrar leños

-...na...na...naruto-kun...hay...hay algunos leñor por aqui-

señalo hinata

-...arigato hinata-

dijo naruto el cual recojia los leños que hinata acababa de señalar

-...creo que con estos seran suficintes-

dijo naruto

-...na...na...naruto-kun...hay...hay...hay algo que me gustaria dceirte-

dijo hinata un poco nerviosa

-¿eh¿que es lo que deseas decirme hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...bue...bue...bueno...yo...yo...lo que quieor decirte es...es...naruto-kun...lo que sucede esque yo...yo te...te...te a...-

hinata no pudo terminar su frase ya que se escucho un trueno

-...kusooo...parece que empezara a llover pronto...debemos darnos prisa con los leños antes de que comeinze a llover-

dijo naruto al mismo tiempo que regresaba al campamento con los leños dejando a hinata un tanto decepcionada

-...esta vez tampoco pude decirselo...la proxima vez se lo dire-

dijo hinata l tiempo que se daba prisa en alcanzar a naruto

mientars con shikamaru y los demas

-...parece que este es un buen lugar para poner el campamento-

dijo shikamaru

-tienes razon este sitio es perfecto-

dijo lee

-...bien, en ese caso lo mejor es que comenzemos a levantarlo...escuche un trueno hace poco asi que es posible que comeinze a llover-

dijo kai con un sonrisa

-...dime algo kai...¿porque siempre estas tan sonriente?-

pregunto shikamaru

-ya te lo dije, es por el bijuu en mi interior, yo no puedo enfurecerme, si lo hago houkou se apoderaria de mi...es por ello que trato de mantener una actitud positiva ante todo-

dijo kai sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-...ya veo...asi que tratas de mantenerte optimista sin importar la situacion-

dijo lee

-exacto-

dijo kai

-...jeje...parece que eres todo lo contrario ami-

dijo shikamaru

-¿a que te refieres shikamaru?-

pregunto kai

-...podria decirse que soy el pesimista del grupo-

dijo shikamaru

-...ya veo...jeje...interesante combinacion la nuetsra-

dijo kai

-¿a que te refires?-

pregunto shikamaru

-nada, nada en realidad-

dijo kai con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro

-...dime kai...¿ha sido dificil para ti cargar con houkou?-

pregunto lee

-mas de lo que crees, como bien les dije he sido victima de mas de 1000 intentos de asesinato, el primero de etsos fue por mi propio padre-

dijo kai

-...ya veo...asi que...incluso tu propio padre intento matarte-

dijo shikamaru

-asi es, sucedio cuando tenia 5 años, cuando me converti en jinchuruki, mi padre me veia solo como un monstruo, por lo cual intento matarme mientars dormia-

dijo kai

-¿y que sucedio?-

pregunto lee

-...pues...el pdoer de houkou me protegio...pero por desgracia al protgerme mato a mi padre-

dijo kai

-...parece que has tenido una vida dura-

dijo shikamaru

-asi es, tras la muerte de mi padre me quede completamente solo, siempre cuidando mi espalda de cualquiera que intentase asesinarme-

dijo kai

-...yo...lo siento kai-

dijo lee

-no tienes porque sentirlo, no fue tu culpa-

dijo kai

-y dinos...¿como lograste mantenerte vivo durante todos estos años?-

pregunto shikamaru

-veras, tras la muerte de mi padre aprendi a que no podia confiar en nadie mas que en mi mismo. pase casi la mitad de mi vida con miedo de ser asesinado, asi que la unica forma de alejar ese miedo, era matando a aquellos que me temian, y llegue a la conclusion de que mi proposito ej esta vida era solo el de matar a las demas personas...hasta que ella aparecio

dijo kai

-¿ella?-

pregunto lee

-su nombre era hikari, la conoci despues de que quede muy gravemente herido de una batalla contra unos asesinos, ella em eocntro en el bosque y cuido de mi, fue la primra persona que me mostro compasion, tambein me enseño que el significado de mi existencia iba mas alla que el de solo matra a los demas, me mostro amor...cosas que jamas nadie me habia mostrado, el tiempo paso y comprendi que ya no me importaba que la gente me temiera, ya no me importaba el hecho de que tratarian de matarme una y otravez, lo unico que me importaba era estar al lado de hikari, me habia enamorado de ella, el dia que le dije lo que sentia fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida que ella tambien me amaba, en verdad fuimos muy felices juntos..hasta que "eso" paso

-¿que sucedio?-

pregunto lee

-...un dia hikari y yo dabamos un paseo por el bosque, ese fue el dia en el que decidi proponerle matrimonio...todo era perfecto...pero entonces ocurrio lo peor, un grupo de ninjas aparecio para tratar de asesinarme una vez mas, le dije a hikari que huyera, que yo podria encragarme de ellos pero hikari quiso luchar a mi lado...desision que le costo la vida-

dijo kai

-...¿acaso?-

dijo lee

-asi es...hikari murio al recibir el impacto de un kunai en su pecho...mismo kunai que iba hacia mi...hikari se coloco en medio para protegerme...al verla moriri frente a mis propias manos fue la primera vez qeu houkou se apoero de mi-

dijo kai

-...¿y que paso despues?-

dijo shikamaru

-...tars esto estalle en ira, podria decirse que fue la primera vez que desate el verdadero poder de houkou, la hacer esto perdi completamente la razon, ya no era yo mismo, solo era una bestia en busca de venganza...acabe facilmente con los asesinos...peor no conforme con eso mate a todas las personas en la aldea...muejres...niños...ancianos...todos murieron por mis propias manos...fu entonces cuando me converti en una amenaza...cuando alfin habia vuelto a ser yo mismo quede paralizado al ver la cantidad de muertos a mi alrdedor...y fue cuando decidi dedicar mi vida a encontrar una manera de volver a ser una persona normal, de quitarme este peso de encima-

explico kai

-...y es por ello que quieres viajar a la arena-

dijo shikamaru

-exactamente, si logro llegar a lña arena etsoy seguro que alfin, despeus d etantos años podre encontrar la forma de volver a ser una persona normal, y no solo eso, mi investigacion podria ayudar al resto de los jinchurukis a volver a tener una vida normal-

dijo kai

-...vaya kai...te admiro...despues d ehaber tenido una vida tan dura aun asi buscas una manera de ayudar a las personas que de alguna mnera comparten tu sufrimiento-

dijo lee

-asi es-

dijo kai

-...sincerament espero que tu investigacion de frutos kai-

dijo shikamaru

-...gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco-

dijo kai con una sonrisa.

unos minutos despues el campamento ay estaba listo, la tienda ya estaba colocada y solo restaba que hinata y naruto aparcieran con los leños. no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran, justo a tiempo ya que la noche habia caido

-...llegan justo a tiempo muchachos-

dijo shikamaru

-lo sentimos, es solo que no habia leños cerca de aqui asi que tuvimos que buscar mas lejos-

dijo naruto

-...como sea, bien sera mejor que encendamos la fogata antes que comienze a llover-

dijo shikamaru

-dejamelo ami-

dijo kai a lo que una llama envolvio su mano para despues necender la fogata y apagarse

-¡co...co...como hiciste eso sin quemarte?-

dijo naruto sorprendido

-...¿olvidas que yo soy el portador de el bijuu de 5 colas? eso que viste es solo una muestra de mis habilidades-

dijo kai

-¿quires deccir que puedes controlar los 5 elementos?-

pregunto lee

-algo por el estilo-

respondio kai

-...vaya kai, en verdad eres asombroso-

dijo naruto

-...no tanto, veras...cada vez que uso los poderes de houkou este lentamente se apodera de mi-

dijo kai

-...ya veo...a...a..as...asi que...¿es por eso que buscas la manera de liberarte de el?-

dijo hinata

-exacto-

respondio kai

-..descuida kai, te doy mi palabra que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para liberarte de tu bijuu dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-gracias...en verdad te lo agadezco-

dijo kai con su tipica sonrisa.

asi pues los 5 comenzaron a preparar la comida qeu habian llevado para el viaje, naruto se quejo un poco ya que no era precisamente un manjar lo que comian pero se tenia que conformar, seria un viaje largo y tenian que racionar su comida, ahora era cuando naruto mas se lamentaba por no haber traido ramen consigo.

-...(bozteza)...comienza a hacerse tarde-

dijo kai

-...es verdad...-

dijo lee tambien con algo de sueño

-en ese casosolo falta decidir quien hara la priemra guardia-

dijo shikamaru

-¿eh¿guardia?-

pregunto naruto

-...¿olvidas que esta mision es de rango A naruto?...alguien tiene que hacer guardia en caso de que aparezca alguien que trate de asesinar a kai-

explico shikamaru

-ya veo...¿y como decidiremos quien hara la guardia?-

pregunto lee

-descuida, ya em he encragado, en mi mano hay 5 ramas, cada uno de nosotros tomara 1, el que tenga la rama mas corta hara la guardia-

dijo el nara a lo que los 5 tomaron una rama

-...bien..muestren sus ramas-

dijo shikamaru a lo que todos mostraron las ramas y quien tenia las mas corta era nada mas ni nada menos que naruto

-...kusoooo ¡porque tenia que tocarme la rama mas corta dattebayo?-

se quejo naruto

-...que escandaloso eres...solo has la guardia y deja de gritar-

dijo shikamaru

-¡confiamos en ti¡naruto-kun¡mientars la llaam de la juventud arda dentro de ti no tendars problemas!-

dijo lee con su pose de "nice guy"

-buena suerte naruto-

dijo kai con una sonrisa

-...que pases buena noche naruto-kun-

ijo hinata timidamente

-...TTTT kusoooo no dormi ayer en toda la noche y ahora me toca hacer guardia...y para colmo ha comenzado a llover..la vida no es justa dattebayo-

se quejo naruto al teimpo que lentamente comenzaban a caer alguna sgotas de lluvia. asi pues sin mas remedio naruto tuvio que quedarse afuera de la teinad de acamapar para hacer la guardia mientars que los demas se retiraban a dormir. pasaron un par de horas y naruto comenzaba a aburrirse enormemente, ahora era cuando mas se arrepentia de no haber comprado ese game boy y para colmo llovia. asi pues la noche continuo y el joven uzumaki no tuvo mas rmedio que vigilar el lugar

-...kusoooo...esto es aburrido...¿porque tenia que tocarme ami hacer la guardia?...por suerte ha dejado de llover dattebayo-

se quejaba naruto cuando sintio como alguien se sentaba junto a el

-¿eh¿quein nada ahi?-

dijo naruto volteando hacia la derecha para ver quein era el que se habia sentado a su lado

-...¿hinata¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto naruto

-...bue..bue..bueno...es solo que...bo podia dormirvine a hacerte compañia durante la noche-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...ya veo...te lo agradezco hinata, no me vendria mal alguien con quien hablar...esto de hacer guardia es aburrido-

dijo naruto

-...si...si...si lo deseas yo puedo suplirte...despues de todo ya es mi turno de hacer la guardia-

dijo hinata

-...no, esta bien, de igual manera no tengo sueño-

dijo naruto

-...sabes hinata...nunca me habia percatdo de ello pero...tus ojos son muy hermosos-

dijo naruto sonriendole a la hyuuga

-...en...en...en verdad crees eso naruto-kun-

dijo hinata un tanto nerviosa

-...asi es...jamas me habia fijado en tus ojos hasta ahora-

dijo naruto

-...a...a..arigatou naruto-kun-

dijo hinata quien ya estaba mas roja que el chakra de kyuubi

-...na...na...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata acercandose un poco mas al rubio

-dime-

dijo naruto

-...bue...bueno...es...es...es solo que...hay...hay...ahy algo que quisiera decirte-

dijo hinata

-...bien, te escucho-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...bue...bueno...na..naruto-kun...lo...lo...lo que sucede es que...bueno...yo...yo...bueno...naruto-kun...-

hinata trataba de hablar pero las palabras no slalian de su boca, la hyuuga reunio todo el valor que pudo y se dispuso a hablar una vez mas

-...naruto-kun...yo...yo te...te...te amo...se que talvez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo pero...es algo que tenia que decirte...solo espero que almenos me sigas considerando una amiga-

dijo hinata la cual estaba muy nerviosa,tenia miedo de lo que naruto puediera decir ahora que hinata le confeso lo que ella sentia, subitamente hinata sintio un peso sobre su hombro, alzo la mirada paar ver de que s etrataba y cual fu su sorpresa al ver a naruto recargado en el hombro d ela hyuuga, al parecer estaab exahusto y se quedo dormido

-...veo que...no es cuchaste nada de lo que te dije...suspira...me pregunto...¿que hubiera pasado si hubieses esatado despierto?-

pensaba hinata mientars miraba a naruto con una sonrisa ormir sobre su homnro cuando sintio uan presencioa detras de ella

-...vaya...quien lo hubiera imaginado-

dijo kai quien habia escuchado toda la conversacion

-¡kai-san¿tu...tu...estabas escuchando?-

dijo hinata sumamnete nerviosa

-...escuche lo suficiente-

dijo kai sentandose junto a hinata

-...yo...yo...bue...bueno...yo-

hinata no sabia que decir, kai s ehabia enterado d euno de los ma sgrandes secretos de la hyuuga por lo que no sabia como reaccionar

-...no te preocupes, no se lo dire a nadie-

dijo kai con una sonrisa la cual tranquilizo un poco a la hyuuga

-...kai-san...yo...no se que hacer...he intentado decirle a naruto-kun lo que siento muchas veces pero...cuando estoy con el yo...la spalabars no salen de mi boca-

dijo hinata

-descuida hinata, comprendo lo que dices, es normal que cuando estes cerca del chico que amas te cueste trabajo hablar con el, pero se que uno de estos dias podars decirselo-

dijo kai con la misma sonrisa de siempre

-...es...es...es solo que...yo...yo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo por mi-

dijo hinata

-...pues...jamas sabras si sinete lo mismo que tu si no se lo dices...-

dijo kai sonriendo una vez mas

-...es facil decirlo kai-san...pero...yo...yo...simplemente...cuando...cuando estoy con el...en verdad me pongo nerviosa...las palabras no me salen...yo...yo...no puedo decirselo-

explico hinata quien miraba a naruto normir sobre su hombro

-...pues...si lo que dices es verdad...¿como es que pudiste decirselo esta noche?-

dijo kai sonriendo y mirando fijamente a hinata

-...yo...bue...bue...bueno...e...e..es diferente...el...el...el estaba dormido-

dijo hinata quein comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-...pero tu no lo sabias, creias que estaba despierto y aun asi tuviste el valor de decirselo-

dijo kai sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-...yo...yo...no...no lo se...no se si vuelva a tner el valor de decirselo-

dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no digas eso, si pudiste hacerlo una vez podras hacerlo de nuevo, solo ten paciencia hinata-san-

kai coloco una mano en el hombro d ela hyuuga para animarla

-...kai-san...yo...gra...gracias por tu ayuda-

sonrio hinata

-...por nada...bueno...creo que es mi turno de hacer guardia, puedes volver a la tienda-

dijo kai

-...ha...hai...a..arigatou kai-san-

dijo hinata levantandose cuidadosamente para no despertar a naruto el cual continuaba dormido, depsues de colocar a naruto cuidadosamente en el piso hinata volvio a la tienda a dormir

-...naruto-kun...no cabe duda que ers un gran baka-

sai miraba con una sontrisa a naruto el cual dormia como piedra

-...ojala algun dia habras los ojos y te des cuenta de lo que hinata siente por ti-

pensaba sai quien no dejaba de mirar a naruto con esa sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba para levarlo dentro de la tienda

-...hinata...-

dijo naruto a lo que kai se sorprendio un poco

-¿eh¿acaso estas despierto naruto?-

pregunto kai

-...zzzz...hinata...zzzzz...esto esta delicioso...zzzzzzzzzzz...no cabe duda de que eres un gran esposa...tengo suerte de haberme casado contigo...zzzzzzzzzz-

dijo naruto entre sueños

-...ya veo...asi que estas soñando con hinata...-

dijo kai sonriendo de nueva cuenta y soltando una leve risa al tiempo que acistaba a naruto dnetro de la tienda

-...jeje...si hinata te oyera s epondria mas roja que el chakra de kyuubi-

dijo kai quien miro a hinata la cual estaba dormida para despeus sonreir levemente

kai continuaba haciendo la guaria mientars miraba las estrellas.

-...hikari...yo...yo...lo siento-

dijo kai con algo de melancolia en su voz

a la mañana siguiente shikamaru y los demas habian despertado...salvo por naruto

-...hey naruto...naruto...narutodespierta-

dijo shikamaru moviendo a naruto pero este no reaccionaba

-...(suspira) mendokuse...este tipo tiene un sueño muy pesado-

dijo shikamaru

-...aver..dejame intentar ami ¡NARUTO-KUN¡DSEPIERTA!-

grito lee con todas sus fuerzas dejando medio sordos a los demas

-...no tenias que gritar tan fuerte¬¬-

se quejo shikamaru

-...lo siento-

se excuso lee

-...mmm..dejame intentar ami-

dijo kai quien acababa de llegar con una cubeta llena de agua y la arroja sobre naruto el cual reacciona

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH¡ESTA HELADA DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto dando un gran slato al sentir al agua fria sobre de el

-...¿porque no lo pense antes?-

penso shikamaru

-¡PORQUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO KAI?-

se quejo naruto

-bueno...es solo que no desperatabas...ademas crei que seria divertido-

dijo kai sonriendo al tiempo que se reia un poco

-...¬¬ ami no me parecio gracioso-

dijo naruto dandole la esplada a kai

-oh vamos naruto-kun ¿no aguantas una pequeña broma?-

dijo kai

-...como sea...¿eh¿donde esta hinata?-

pregunto naruto al darse cuenta de que hinata no estaba

-salio temprano a entrenar, dijo que volveria para el desayuno-

dijo shikamaru

-...ya veo...asi que aun en esta mision ella continua entrenando duro-

penso naruto

-...bien, ya que despertaste...y ya que kai te tiro encima el agua que usariamos para cosinar acompaña a kai por ams agua-

dijo shikamaru

-¿eh¡oye! no es justo, kai fue el que me lanzo el agua, que vaya el-

dijo naruto molesto por tner que ir hasta el rio

-...si pero fue tu culpa que kai la desperdiciara-

dijo shikamaru

-...¬¬ bien, bien ire con kai a buscar mas agua-

dijo naruto de mala gana mientars el y kai iban con dirccion al arrollo en busca de mas agua mientars shikamaru y lee preparaban el desayuno

-...dime algo naruto-kun...¿hay alguna chica en tu aldea por al cual sientas algo?-

pregunto kai

-...¿eh¿porque lo preguntas kai?-

pregunto naruto

-...no es nada, simple curiosidad-

dijo kai sonriendo

-...bueno...no lo se...jamas habia pensado en eso-

respondio naruto

-oh vamos, debe d ehaber alguien-

dijo kai

-...bueno...hubo un tiempo en el que crei estar enamorado de sakura-chan...-

dijo naruto

-...ya veo...¿y que sucedio con ella?-

pregunto kai

-...bueno...pues...ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi...peor le dije que no sentia lo mismo por ella, es verdad que era alguien muy importante para mi...y en cierta forma la aprecio, pero solo como amiga-

respondio naruto

-...¿y¿no hay alguna otra chica?-

pregunto kai

-...bueno...no lo haia pesando...pero ultimamente he comenzado a tener extraños sentimientos hacia alguien-

dijo naruto

-¿y quien es la fortunada naruto-kun?-

dijo kai con esa inconfundible sonrisa en su rostro

-...bueno...el nombre de la chica es...-

justo cuando naruto estaba por dceir el nombre de esa chica see scucha un grito cerca del arrollo

-¡AYUDENME!-

se escucho el grito de una chica

-...¿oiste eso-naruto-kun?-

pregunto kai

-...si...vino de esa direccion...¿acaso se trata de hinata?-

preguo naruto

-...no, imposible, su voz es muy diferente...de igual manera...sera mejor que investiguemos-

dijo kai a lo que naruto asintio y ambos fueron a investigar la fuente de ese grito, no muy lejos de ahi ambos pudieron ver a una chica de cabello castaño siendo atacada por unos ninjas

-¡HEY¡DEJENLA TRANQUILA!-

grito naruto

-...¿quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer?-

respondio uno de los ninjas

-...mi nombre es uzumaki naruto...quien algun dia se convertira en hokage, y no dejare que le hagan daño a esa chica-

naruto señalo a los 2 ninjas

-...naruto-kun encargate de esos sujetos, yo salvare a la chica-

dijo kai

-...entendido-

dijo naruto

-jajajaja ¿tu? no me hagas reir, aun eres solo un novato-

dijo uno de los ninjas

-...talvez, pero te demostrare lo que este novato puede hacer-

dijo naruto quien ya habia formado los sellos para el kagebunshin no jutsu

-...bien..si asi lo deseas-

elñ ninja numero 1 ya habia sacado 1 kunai de su bolsillo y estaba por atacar a naruto pero el otro lo detuvo

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-

le reclamo el ninja 1 a su compañero el cual solo murmuro unas palabras en su odio a lo que el ninja guardo el kunai y se retiro junto a su compañero

-...la proxima vez que nos encontremos no te libraras tan facilmente-

dijo el ninja 1 alejandose junto a su compañero

-¡GRACIAS! gracias spor haberme salvado-

dijo la chica abrazando a los 2 jovenes los cuales se sonrojaron enormemente

-...eeemmm...no fue nada(...dios es muy hermosa)-

dijo kai con su habitual sonrisa

-...s-si...no fue nada(dios es muy linda)-

dijo naruto

-...dime..¿que querian esos hombres de ti?-

pregunto kai

-...yo...no lo se...ellos solo me atacaron...estaba muy asustada pro gracias a dios que aparecieron-

dijo la chica

-...ya veo...dino...¿cual es tu nombre?-

pregunto naruto

-...mizu...me llamo mizu-

dijo la chica

-...mizu...que bello nombre-

dijo kai sonriendole a la chica

-...dinos mizu...¿que haces en un lugar como este?-

pregunto naruto

-...bueno...yo iba haia la aldea de la arena cuando fui atacada por esos hombres-

explico mizu

-...ya veo...que coincidencia, naruto y su grupo me escoltan a la aldea de la arena, si quieres puedes viajar con nosotros-

dijo kai

-...¿en verdad?-

pregunto mizu

-claro...bueno...eso si no te molesta naruto-kun-

pregunto kai

-...no, para nada-

dijo naruto

-...gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco-

dijo mizu

-...bien nuetsro campamento esta a unos pocos metros te llevaremos ahi para que descanses-

dijo kai con su inconfundible sonrisa

-...hai-

dijo mizu a lo que los 3 salieron rumbo al campamento pero eran observados por los 2 ninjas de antes

-...¿porque me detuviste? era la oportunidad que esperabamos para acabar con kai-

dijo uno de los ninjas quien fue envuelto en una nube de humo señal de que solo era un henge, tras disiparse el humo se pueda apreciar que en verdad se trataba de un muchacho de aproximadament 15 años, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso su protector era de la aldea oculta de la nieve, el protector tenia un rasguño en el medio y el joven vestia una bata negra con nubes rojas

-...lo se shigeru pero recuerda que uzumaki estaba con el-

respondio el otro ninja el cual deshiso el henge para revelarse como un joven aproximadamente de 25 años, su protector era de la aldea oculta de la nube, vestia la misma bata negra con nubes rojas, su cabello era de color negro, no podian verse sus ojos debido a que su protector cubria ambos

-...¿que importa que lo acompañe el muchacho zorro? podrias acabrlo facilmente, despues de todo el mismisimo itachi te considera un rival de cuidado ¿no es asi eiji?-

pregunto shigeru

-...aun asi el tiene el poder de kyuubi y si los reportes son ciertos ya ha logrado sacar 4 colas en una ocasion...no podemos arriesgarnos...ademas ¿de que te preocupas? todo salio segun lo pleneado-

dijo eiji

-...si...como sea...sera mejor informarle al jefe-

dijo shigeru a lo que los 2 desaparecen en una nube de humo

mientars en el campamento

-...ya era hora ¿en donde rayos estaban?-

pregunto shikamaru

-lo siento shikamaru es solo que naruto y yo tuvimos un inconveniente mientars traiamos el agua-

explico kai

-...ya veo...un momento...¿quien es ella?-

dijo lee apuntando a mizu

-su nombre es mizu, la salvamos de 2 ninjas que la atacaban, ella viajaba a l aldea de la arena asi que kai y yo decidimos llevarla con nosotros-

explico naruto

-...ya veo ¡bienvenida mizu¡mi nombre es rock lee y mientars la llama de la juventud arda dentro de mi no dejare que nada malo te pase en este viaje!-

dijo lee levantando su pulgar y sonriendo al tiempo que sus dientes destellaban ligeramente...al ver esto a mizu le salio una gran gota detars de la cabeza

-...¿el es seimpre asi?-

murmuro mizu a naruro

-...y eso que no lo has visto con su sensei...-

respondio naruto tambien murmurando

-...bien, bien, bien como sea, mi nombre es shikamaru nara y soy el lider de esta mision...es un placer...supongo-

dijo shikamaru con su exprsion de "que problematico"

-bien, solo falta informar a hinata ¿donde esta ella?-

pregunto naruto

-¿me..me..me buscabas naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata que acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento

-hinata, me alegro de que llegaras, ella es mizu, kai y yo la salvamos de un par de ninjas que la atacaban y dado que tambien va hacia sunagakure kai y yo decidimos que viniera con nosotros-

explico naruto

-...ya...ya...ya veo...es...es...es un placer conocerte mizu-san-

saludo hinata con una leve reverencia

-...el placer es mio-

dijo mizu respondiendo el saludo de la hyuuga

-...bien mizu probablement estes cansada despues del ataque de los ninjas asi que creo que lo mejor es que descanses aqui unos minutos...eso si shikamaru-san esta deacuerdo-

dijo kai mirando a shikamaru

-...bien, bien solo que sea rapido que tenemos que continuar el viaje, despues de que comamos algo ranudaremos la caminata ¿entendido?-

dijo shikamaru

-...hai...gracias por dejarme venir con ustedes kai-san-

dijo mizu mirando al joven

-no tienes porque-

dijo kai con esa sonrisa que lo carateriza

-...bien...dada la inesperada incursion de mizu al grupo no tnemos suficiente comida...-

explico shikamaru a sus compañeros

-descuida shikamaru-san...yo...no tengo hambre-

dijo mizu

-...aun asi deberias comer algo mizu...tomale entrega su plato quedate con mi racion-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata se torno un poco celosa al ver el gesto del uzumaki

-...¿hinata-san?...¿te sucede algo?...te noto un poco extraña-

dijo kai preocupado por la hyuuga

-...n..no..pa..para nda kai-san...estoy bien..de verdad(...mizu...¬¬...no me importa quin seas pero no dejare que te quedes con MI naruto-kun)-

dijo hinata finjiendo una sonrisa.

asi pues el grupo habia acabado de comer y en unos pocos minutos habian levantado el campamento para continuar con su mision de escoltar a kai a sunagakure

-...bien..¿estan todos listos para continuar?-

pregunto shikamaru

-¡hai¡mientras el poder de la juventud rcorra mi cuerpo estoy listo para cualquier desafio!-

dijo lee con su pose de "soy muy cool"

-¡yo tambien estoy listo dattebayo!-

dijo naruto con su escandalsa voz de siempre

-...si...si...si naruto-kun esta listo entonces yo tambien lo estoy-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...tambien estoy listo-

dijo kai con su siempre optimista sonrisa

-...y yo-

dijo mizu

-...bien en marcha este sera un viaje largo...aun tenemos que cruzar el desierto-

dijo shikamaru a lo que los 6 lentamente se alejaban del bosque para adentrarse al desierto pero sin saberlo eran observados por eiji y shigeru

notas del autor: bueno ¿que les parecio este capitulo? espero le shaya gustado...aunque creo que no quedo tan bien como esperaba pero bueno, en este capitulo se han revelado las identidades de los otros 3 personajes originales que cree para este fic, los primeros 2 son shigeru y eiji, 2 miembros de akatsuki y mizu la misteriosa chica que kai y naruto rescataron...como veran me he ezforzado en este fic ya que siendo mi primer trabajo de mas de 1 capitulo trato d ehacerlo lo mejor posible...probablemente ya esten un poco aburridos de el viaje que naruto y compañia emprendieron pero sean pacientes, con suerte en el capitulo 3 o 4 llegaran a sunagakure donde veremos mas detalles acerca de la investigacion de kai y mas detalles acerca de mizu pues bueno sin nada mas que decir solo me resta responder a los reviews, asi que veamos cuantos tengo...¡NANIIIIIIIIII¡SOLO 1¡SOLO TENGO UN MALDITO REVIEW DATTEBAYO?...(suspira)...kusoooo...crei que tendria almenos 4 o 5 TT.TT no es justo ¡ A NADIE LE GUSTA MI HISTORIA¡SOY UN FRACASO COMO ESCRITOR DATTEBAYO! T.T...eeemmm..ejem...como els dceia es hora de contestar los reviews

**kurayami1sama**:**te agradezco el review y me alegra que te gustara el fic, me he ezforzado en hacer una trama interesante...aunque no esta dadno muy buenos resultados ya que solo tu me has dejado review...peor bueno, aaui esta el segundo capitulo y lo lamento pero TU(notese que remarco la plabra TU remarcando el hecho de que gaara esde tu propiedadXD)gaara no aparecio en este capuitulo, pero te prometo que aparecera, te GAARAntiso que el aparecera en el capitulo 3 o 4 de este fic y bueno, al parecer ya tienes tus sospechas de kai...pero bueno, como podras notar temo que kai no tiene nada de sospechoso...¿o si?...mmm...mejor te dejo con la duda jeje espero me dejes otro comentario de este fic dattebayo**


	3. Chapter 3

habian pasado un par d ehoras desde que naruto y compañia habian reanudado su viaje a sunagakure. el grupo se encontraba apunto de salir del bosque que rodeaba sunagakure para dentrarse en el desierto que marcaba la frontera entre lso paises del fuego y del viento

-...kusoooo...¿todavia no hemos llegado dattebayo?-

se quejaba naruto

-...suspira...mendokuse...¿que no puedes estar 5 minutos sin quejarte?...en verdad eres muy problematico-

dijo shikamaru

-...es solo que llevamos 2 dias viajando y aun no llegamos al deseirto dattebayo-

se volvio a quejar naruto

-...ya te dije que seria un viaje largo naruto-kun-

dijo kai tan optimista como siempre

-...esque ya estoy cansado-

se quejo naruto por enecima vez

-...naruto-kun tiene razon...hemos caminado durante varias horas...sera mejor que descansemos un poco antes de continuar-

dugirio lee

-...si...tienes razon...bien tomaremos un descanso antes de continuar, naruto, kai ustedes vayan a buscar agua nesesitaremos bastante pues tendremos que cruzar el desierto-

dijo shikamaru

-...¬¬ ¿porque tengo que ir otravez con kai?-

se quejo naruto

-...porque yo soy el lider de esta mision asi que no te quejes y hazlo-

dijo shikamaru

-...¬¬ bien, bien lo hare...en marcha kai-

dijo naruto un tanto molesto mientras se alejaba junto con kai

-...bien...mientras naruto y kai buscan agua creo no seria mala idea preparar la comida antes de seguir-

dijo shikamaru

-...pero...shikamaru-san...no creo que sea lo suficiente para los 6-

dijo lee mirando lo que quedaba de las proviciones que trajeron

-...(suspira)...mendokuse...veo que tendremos quen ir por algunos peces y una scuantas frutas...lee tu vienes conmigo-

dijo shikamaru

-¡entendido¡no te defraudare¡mientars el pdoer de la juvenud recorra mi cuerpo estare listo para cualquier cosa!-

dijo lee con su pose de "nice guy" a lo que a shikamaru solo le slaio una gran gota detras de la cabeza

-...¿porque siemrpe tiene que hablar de la juventud?...este tipo es ne verdad problematico-

pensabael naramientras que junto con lee salio en busca de algunos peces y frutas para preparar la comida

-...espera shikamaru-san...que...que...¿que haremos nosotras en su ausencia?-

pregunto hinata

-...solo preparen las cosas para nuetsro regreso-

indico shikamaru antes de adentrarse un poco mas al bosque junto con lee

-...parece que nos hemos quedado solas hinata-san-

dijo mizu

-...a..asi parece mizu-san-

dijo hinata

-...oye hinata-san...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

dijo mizu

-¿pre...pre...pregunta?-

dijo la hyuuga un tant nerviosa

-...bueno...si...escucha...no quiero parecer entrometida pero...¿exactamente que hay entre tu y naruto-san?-

pregunto mizu a lo que el rostro de hinata comenzo a tornarse de un color carmesi

-...¿a...a...a que te refieres?-

pregunto hinata con nerviosismo en su voz

-...bueno...es solo que...me gustaria saber que hay entre ustedes...¿acaso son novios o algo asi?-

pregunto mizu a lo que hinata se sonrojo aun mas

-...bue...bue...bueno...en realidad...na...naruto-kun y yo so...solo somos amigos-

respondio hinata bastante nerviosa

-...ya veo...y dime...¿sabes si naruto-san tiene novia o algo asi?-

pregunto mizu un tanto sonrojada

-...bue...bueno...en realidad no lo se...pe...pero...creo que no-

respondio hinata con nerviosismo en su voz a lo que mizu parecio alegrarse

-...¿en verdad? eso significa que...¿el esta libre?-

dijo mizu con estrellitas en los ojos

-...ha..hai...¿porque la pregunta mizu-san?-

dijo hinata suponiendo lo peor

-...es solo que..bueno...yo..es solo que...tu sabes...naruto-san...el...el...bueno..es solo que el es bastante guapo-

dijo mizu sonrojada a lo que hinata se sorprendio enormemente

-...mi...mizu-san...acaso...¿acaso ati te gusta naruto?-

pregunto hinata mas que nerviosa

-...bueno...si...es verdad-

dijo mizu sonrojada

-...esto no puede ser bueno-

penso hinata imaginandose lo peor.

mientars tanto con shikamaru y lee

-...hey...shikamaru-san...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

dijo lee

-...eso depende...¿tiene algo que ver con la juventud?¬¬-

dijo shikamaru un tanto molesto ya que no queria escuchar otro sermon de la juventud

-...no no es eso...es solo que...¿no has notado como hinata se sonroja cuando esta con naruto?-

pregunto el joven de las cejas encrespadas

-...si...lo he notado ¿que hay con eso?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...bueno...es solo que...no crees que...tu sabes...hinata...ella...-

lee no acaba la farse ya que shikamaru lo interrumpe

-...que ella esta enamorada de naruto...¿apenas te das cuenta?-

pregunto shikamaru mientras que recojia algunas frutas

-...¿acaso ya lo sabias?-

pregunto lee

-por dios...desde que estabamos en la academia sabia que hinata estaba enamorada de naruto-

dijo shikamaru

-...ya veo...¿no crees que deberiamos ayudar a hinata-san?-

dijo lee quien sacaba algunos pescados del agua

-...¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto shikamaru quien estaba sentado mirando las nubes

-...tu sabes...talvez darle un empujon a hinata para que se le declare a naruto-

explico lee

-...no lo se...suena problematico-

dijo shikamaru dudando de la idea

-oh vamos ¿que podemos perder?-

dijo lee tratando de convencer a shikamaru

-...bien, bien...los ayudaremos...mendokuse...¿porque deje que me convencieras?-

se quejo shikamaru

-¡asi se habla shikamaru-san¡demostremos de lo que el poder de la juventud es capaz!-

dijo lee con su pose de "nice guy"

-...este tipo me da miedo-

dijo shikamaru con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

mientras tanto con kai y naruto

-...kusooo...otravez nos enviaron a buscar agua dattebayo-

se quejaba naruto mientras llenaba algunas boetellas con agua

-...oh vamos no te quejes...no es tan malo naruto-kun-

dijo kai el cual tambien llenaba algunas botellas

-...si, si, si como sea, solo quiero llegar pronto a sunagakure...hace mas de 2 dias que no como ramen dattebayo

-...jeje...veo que te gusta el ramen-

dijo kai con una sonrisa en su rostro

-...¿gustarme¡ME ENCANTA! sobre todo el ramen que preparan en ichiraku, es mi lugar favorito para comre dattebayo-

explico naruto

-...oye naruto..¿pueod preguntarte algo?-

dijo kai

-¿eh?...si...supongo que si-

respondio naruto

-¿que significa dattebayo? te he oido decirlo mucahs veces-

dijo kai con curiosidad

-ah bueno, dattebayo significa...-

naruto se queda pensando un buen rato

-...en realidad...no tengo idea-

dijo naruto a lo que kai cae de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime

-...(suspira)...olvidalo-

dijo kai mientras llenaba la ultima botella con agua

-...por cierto kai...¿que opinas de mizu?-

pregunto naruto

-...mmmm...pues...me parece una buena chica...ademas...es bastante linda-

dijo kai con su carcteriztica sonrisa

-...mmmmm...ya veo...yo tambein pienso que es muy linda-

dijo naruto levemente sonrojado

-...vaya...parece que te gusta mizu-

dijo kai mirando a naruto

-...bueno...si..creo que un poco-

dijo naruto

-...pero..¿que hay de la chica que ma habias hablado esta mañana?...que de hecho jamas me dijiste quien era la afortunada-

dijo kai

-...es verdad...esatba apunto de decirtelo cuando escuchamos a mizu pedir ayuda-

dijo naruto recordando lo ocurrido esta mañana

-...¿y bien¿me diras esta vez quein es la chica?-

pregunto kai cpn curiosidad

-...ok, ok te lo dire, pero promete guardarlo en secreto-

respondio naruto sersiorandose de que no hubiera nadie cerca

-...descuida amigo mio, te doy mi palabra de jinchuruki-

dijo kai sonriendo mientars levantava la mao derecha en señal de juramento

-¿jinchuque? o.O?-

dijo naruto confundido a lo que aki cayo de espaldas estilo anime una vez mas

-...olvidalo..solo dimelo..prometo no decirle a nadie-

dijo kai

-...ok, ok...veras...desde que regrese a konoha...me he sentido un tanto extraño cuando estoy con hinata-

dijo naruto sonrojandose levemente

-...mmm...¿a que te refieres con extraño?

pregunto kai

-...bueno...no lo se en realidad...pero todo esto comenzo desde mucho antes-

dijo naruto

-¿desde antes tenias sentimientos extraños por hinata?-

pregunto kai

-...bueno...podria decirse...veras, cuando conoci a hinata siempre pense que ella era extraña...de hecho yo mismo la describia como una chica timida obscura y rara...pero..durante el examen de chuunin tuve mas contacto con ella...y me di cuenta de que es una buena persona, como aquella vez hace 4 años cuando me dirijia a los combates principales del examen de chuunin, ese dia iba a luchar contra hyuuga neji, su primo...la vredad no me creia capaz de derrotarlo..peor al hablar con hinata...ella logro subirme el animo aquel dia...y bueno...cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño-

explico naruto

-...ya veo..exactamente...¿que sienets cuando estas con ella?-

pregunto kai

-...bueno...es dificil de explicar...me siento..me siento bien...es muy agradable estar con ella...no se porque pero siento como si ella me entendiera a la prfeccion...como si...como si...como si de alguna manera nuestras personalidades se complementaran-

explico naruto

-...¿y que piensas al respecto?-

pregunto kai

-...no lo se...aun estoy un tanto confundido respecto a este asunto...hinata es una buena amiga y la aprecio pero...aun me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella-

respondio el ojiazul

-...descuida amigo mio, ya veras que con el tiempo podras aclarar estos extraños sentimientos-

dijo kai colocando una mano en el hombro de naruto mientars sonreia

-...si tu lo dices-

dijo naruto quien llenaba la ultima botella de agua

-...bueno..creo que con esto sera suficiente, sera mejor que volvamos al campamento...shikamaru y los demas deben estar esperandonos-

dijo kai a lo que el y naruto se dirijian de regreso al campamento.

ya en el campamento shikamaru y lee habian regresado desde hace un tiempo y en una fogata se cocinaban algunos pescados. solo faltaba que kai y naruto aparecieran

-...(suspira)...mendokuse...¿porque tardan tanto?-

se quejo shikamaru

-...probablemente no habia ningun rio cerca-

dijo lee

-...no lo creo...hace poco vimos un rio mientras buscabamos la comida-

dijo shikamaru a lo que kai y naruto alfin aparecian

-...ya era hora ¿se puede saber potque tardaron tanto?-

pregunto shikamaru molesto por el retraso de los chicos

-...lo seinto shikamaru...es solo que...kai y yo nos quedamos hablando mas de la cuenta-

dijo naruto mirando a hinata para acto seguido sonrojarse

-...como sea...diganme...¿trajeron el agua?-

pregunto shikamaru a lo que kai mostro las botellas que acababan de llenar

-asi es, espero que sea suficiente con esto-

dijo kai mientras que toma asiento alrededor de la fogata

-...bien...debemos darnos prisa, segun el mapa el desierto que marca la frontera entre el pais del fuego y el pais del viento esta a 20km de aqui-

dijo shikamaru examinando un mapa

-entendido-

dijo naruto quien tambien tomo asiento

-...dime shikamaru-san...¿como se supone que vamos a cruzar el desierto?-

pregunto lee mientars tomaba uno de los pescados de la fogata

-descuida, tsunade me dijo que le habia enviado un mensaje al kazekage para informarle de nuestra mision por lo que enviaria a una escolta que nos esperaria en la frontera-

explico el nara

-...sunagakure...no he estado alli desde aquel incidente con gaara-

dijo naruto bajando un poco la mirada

-...¿que sucedio naruto-san?-

pregunto mizu algo preocupada al ver la expresion de naruto

-...bueno...es una historia larga...todo comenzo hace 1 año...-

naruto explico a mizu todo lo que sucedio con deidara y sasori y de como gaara estuvo apunto de morir

-...ya...ya veo...(asi que ellos mataron a sasori-san)...lo siento naruto-san-

dijo mizu acercandose un poc a nauto y colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio cosa que hiso que este se sonrojara y hinata se tornara un tanto celosa

-...descuida mizu...gracias a chiyo-san gaara logro sobrevivir...y ahora ya no tiene que lidar con shukaku...en cierta forma me siento ansioso de volver a ver a gaara...me pregunto que tecnicas nuevas tendra...-

dijo naruto un poco mas animado

-...es verdad..tambien tengo deseos de ver a gaara depues de todo...de no ser por el yo habria muerto en esa pelea contra kimimaro-

dijo lee

-...gaara...he oido mucho de el...se dice que ha sido el mejor kazekage que ha tenido sunagakure-

dijo kai con el optimismo de siempre

-...solo espero no encontrarme con ella-

dijo shikamaru casi murmurando

-¿dijiste algo shikamaru-san?-

pregunto hinata a lo que el nara se sonrojo muy levemente

-...no descuida...no es nada-

dijo shikamaru mirando la snubes

-...yo solo quiero llegar pronto a sunagakure...llevo 2 dias sin probar ramen dattebayo TT.TT-

se quejo naruto mientara terminaba de comer pescado

-...sabia que algo asi pasaria...asi que...tome medidas-

dijo shikamaru mientras sacaba un vaso de ramen instantaneo de su mochila

-¡ES ESO LO QUE CREO QUE ES?-

sijo naruto poniendose frente al nara

-...si, si lo es...sabia que te estarias quejando por eso asi que decidi traer esto conmigo-

dijo shikamaru mientras agregaba agua caliente al ramen

-¡ARIGATOU SHIKAMARU!-

dijo naruto dando una fuerte palmada a shikamaru en la espalda

-...si, si, si como sea...todo contal de que no te este quejando-

dijo shikamaru

-...na...na...naruto-kun...yo..yo tambien traje algo de ramen conmigo...si...si lo deseas puedes comerlo-

dijo hinata algo timida sacando otro vaso de ramen instantaneo

-arigatou hinata-

dijo naruto sonriendole a la hyuuga lo cual hiso que la cara de esta se tornara de un color carmesi al tiempo que mizu se notaba algo celosa

-¡ITADAKIMASU!-

dijo naruto mientras comia el ramen que hinata y shikamaru le habian dado

-...bueno..sera mejor que nos demos prisa...ya no podemos perder ma stiempo-

dijo shikamaru levantandose de su asiento

-...es verdad..sera mejor que continuemos-

dijo lee quien tambien se levanto

-...pero...todavia no acabo de comer dattebayo-

se quejo naruto quien aun no acababa de coemr el ramen que hinata y shikamaru le dieron

-...descuida, podras comertelo en el camino-

dijo kai quien apago la fogata con un poco de agua que salio de su mano derecha

-...bien...si tu lo dices...en marcha-

dijo naruto tambein levantandose

-...en...en...entendido-

dijo hinata timidamente

-estoy lista-

dijo mizu quien tambien se levanto para despues encaminarse hacia el desierto junto con naruto y los otros.

mientars tanto en konohagakure. kakashi, kurenai, asuma y gai se encontraban en el despacho de la hokage pues acababan de regresar de una mision

-...¿esta segura que fue buena idea enviar a esos 4 en esta mision?-

pregunto kakashi

-...descuida kakashi...confio en ellos...depsue sde todo parecian los mas capacitados-

dijo tsunade mientars revisaba algunos papeles

-...pero...si ese chico kai es un jinchuruki...es muy posible que naruto y los demas se encuentren con akatsuki-

dijo kurenai con algo de preocupacion

-...lo se...pero aun asi confio en ellos, depsues de todo shikamaru esta con ellos...el ha demostrado ser un lider muy capaz desde aquella mision contra el sonido-

explico la godaime

-...es verdad que shikamaru es un exelente estratega y un gran lider pero...¿no cree que hubiese sido mejro enviar un jounin con ellos?-

dijo asuma

-...esa hubiera sido la mejor opcion pero por desgracia no habia ninguno disponible, neji se encuentra entranando en las montañas, yamato se esta recuperando en el hospital despues de un enuentro con akatsuki, y ustedes 4 estaban en una mision..temo que no tuve mas rmedio que enviarlos a ellos solos-

explico tsunade

-...aun asi...me preocupan...si se llegan a encontrar con akatsuki dudo que puedan manejar la situacion-

dijo kakahsi con preocupacion

-...no te preocuopes kakashi ¡mientras el fuego de la juventud arda dentro de ellos no habra nada que los detenga¡ese es el poder de la juventud!-

dijo gai con fuego en sus ojos

-¿eh¿dijiste algo?-

dijo kakashi volteando la mirada hacia gai

-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER!...,...lo has hecho de nuevo...no podia esperar menos de ti kakashi...mi eterno rival-

dijo gai con su pose de "nice guy" a lo que a asuma, tsunade y kurenai solo les salio una gran gota detras de la cabeza

-...como sea, si las cosas llegan a complicarse haruno sakura e inuzuka kiba se encuentran en sunagakure en una mision...ya envie un mensaje para ambos indicandoles que se encontraran con naruto y los demas cuando llegaran-

explico la godaime

-...aun asi me preocupa el hecho de que naruto y los demas tengan que enfrentarse a itachi y al retso de los akatsukis...-

dijo kakashi aun preocupado a lo que la puerta del despacho se abrio para revelar a jiraiya

-...descuida kakashi...naruto no es el mismo de hace 4 años-

dijo jiraiya

-...¿a que se refiere jiraiya-sama?-

pregunto kakashi no muy convencido de lo que jiraiya dijo

-...que depeus de haber entrenado conmigo 3 años en las montañas y depues de haber liberado las 4 colas de kyuubi en esa batalla contra orochimaru naruto ha estado entrenando por su cuenta...incluso puedo decir que es capaz de liberar 2 colas sin perder el control-

explico jiraiya

-...jiraiya tiene razon kakashi, naruto puede dominar mucho mejor el poder de kyuubi...no tienes porque preocuparte-

dijo tsunade a lo que kakashi se tranquilizo un poco

-...aun asi...pienso que deberia ir con ellos-

dijo el jounin poseedor del sharingan

-...calma kakashi...se que los chicos lo haran bien-

dijo tsunade aunque kakashi y los demas jounin tenian sus dudas respecto a sus alumnos

-...espero tenga razon tsunade-sama-

dijo el jounin del cabello grisaceo aun con preocupacion en su voz

de regreso con naruto y compañia, hacia ya unos minutos que habian reanudado su viaje y ya se encontraban a unos metros de la forntera entre los paises donde podia divisarse ya el desierto que rodeaba sunagakure

-...asi que...este es el desierto-

dijo lee mirando la zona

-...es...es...es muy grande-

dijo la hyuuga quien estaba asombrada de lo extenso que era aquel desierto

-...es verdad..ustedes jamas habian visitado sunagakure...-

dijo el ojiazul mirando a sus compañeros

-...dime shikamaru-san ¿no se supondria que habria una escolta esperandonos?-

pregunto mizu quien no podia ver a nadie cerca

-...mmmm...es extraño...ya deberian estar aqui-

el nara buscaba alguna señal de la escolta pero le era dificil ver por la tormenta de arena hasta que pudo divisar 2 siluetas acercarse

-...me parece que ellos deben ser la escolta-

dijo kai alzando su mano en señal de saludo paran indicarle a la escolta de su precensia

-...hinata...¿puedes usar tu byakugan para ver de quienes se trata?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...ha...hai...(hinata forma unos sellos mientars acumula y moldea shu chakra) ¡BYAKUGAN!-

grita la heredera hyuuga a lo que el chakra comienza a circular hacia sus blancos ojos haceindo que las venas alrededor de esto se salten en señal de que su linesa sucesoria esta activada

-...¿y bien hinata¿de quien se trata?-

pregunto naruto a lo que la hyuuga se encontraba completamente palida y en shock depues de ver la ientidad de esas siluetas

-...¿que sucede¿que es lo que viste hinata-san?-

pregunto kai preocupado

-...es...es..a..kat...su...ki-

dijo hinata aun en shock al tiempo que las siluetas que habia vislumbrado a unos metros se acercaban para reveral que lo que habia visto la hyuuga era verdad, eran 2 hombres con batas negras y nubes rojas en ellas, uno de ellos etnai el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran de un color negro mientras que su mirada era bastante fria, el otro de ellos era un hombre de cabello azul con piel azul, su aspecto se asemejaba al de un tiburon...no cabe duda...los unicos a los que puede pertenecer esta descripcion son itachi y kisame...los 2 se acercaron mas hasta que estaban justo enfrente de los jovenes los cuales se encontraban ya en posicion de plea preparandose para lo peor

-...valla, vala, valla...mira a quien tenemos aqui...pero si es el chico kyuubi..no crei encontrarlo aqui en el desierto...y no solo eso...el chico que posee a houkou tambien esta aqui..esta es una gran oportunidad no crees itachi-

dijo kisame al tiempo que preparaba a samehada para atacar

-...no tenemos tiempo para esto kisame...¿olvidas que tenemos una mision mas importante?-

dijo itachi pasando de largo a naruto y los demas

-...oh vamos...almenos dejame divertirme con estas basuras-

dijo kisame señalando a hinata, mizu, shikamaru y lee

-...haz como quieras...solo date prisa-

dijo itachi dandole la españda a kisame el cual sonrio con malicia

-...jaja...¿a quien matare primero?-

kisame mira fijamente a hinata

-...creo que seras tu-

kisame se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra la hyuuga pero naruto se interpuso dando una patada al rostro de kisame haciendo qeu este saliera volando unos pocos metros

-...no voy a dejar que toques a hinata...-

dijo naruto al tiempo que un enorme chakra rojo lo envolvio mientras sus ojos azules ahora se tornaban de un color carmesi denotando uan expresion de ira

-...naruto...este no es el momento para luchar...tenemos que huir...no podremos contra ellos-

kai trataba de hacer que naruto entrara en razon

-...yo jamas huyo de una batall ¡JAMAS!-

naruto se abalanzo vontra kisame el cual se incorporaba tras el golpe de naruto y en un rapido movimiento esquivo el ataque para despues tomar a samehada y atacar a naruto el cual fue herido en el brazo por las puas de la espada el mismo tiempo que samehada devoraba el chakra de kyuubi dejadno a naruto casi sin chakra

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-

dijo hinata el ver como las espinas de la espada atravesaban l brazo de naruto

-...kusoo...es muy fuerte dattebayo-

naruto sujetaba el brazo en el cual habia sido herido mientras kisame solo reia

-jajajajaja ¿ese es todo el poder de kyuubi?...crei que me divertirias mas...pero eres solo una basura-

kisame se abalanzo una vez mas contra naruto pero antes de poder golpearlo con samehada se detiene subitamente sosteniendo su stomago

-..¿que..que demonios?...-

dijo kisame mientars tosia sangre

-...no...no dejare que dañes a naruto-kun-

dijo hinata quien habia atacado a kisame con el juuken

-...vaya...asi que...eres capaz de usar el juuken niña...-

kisame se limpio la sangre de su boca

-...pero nesesitas mas que eso para vencerme-

kisame golpeo con fuerza el pecho de hinata para despues arrojarla lejos con una patada

-¡HINATA!-

grito naruto mientras corria hacia hinata

-..¿hinata estas bien?-

dijo naruto levantando levemente a hinata del piso

-...lo...lo lamento naruto-kun...otou-san tenia razon...solo soy un estorbo-

dijo la hyuuga antes de desmayarse en los brazos de naruto

-...kai...cuida de hinata...yo me encargare de kisame-

dijo naruto mirando con furia a kisame el cual solo reia

-...pero naruto-kun...estas muy debil...casi no te queda chakra-

dijo kai acercabndose a naruto y hinata

-...no me importa...aunque no tenga chakra...derrotare a este sujeto-

naruto se levanto y apesar de que le quedaba poco chakra logro crear 4 colones de el mismo los cuales junto al originalse abalanzaron contra kisame

-...vaya...asi que aun te queda chalra para usar el kagebunshin...no cabe duda que el pdoer de kyuubi es impresionante...pero no podras ganarme solo con 4 replicas-

kisame se disponia a golpear a una de las replicas con samehada pero esta esquivo la espada para colocarse detras de kisame en un rapido movimiento para despues dar una patada en su espalda haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y callera al suelo peor justo antes de caer 3 replicas de naruto se deslizaron por el piso elevandolo con una patada hacia arriba

-¡U-ZU-MA-KI!-

gritaron las replicas al unisono mientars el naruto original daba un gran salto para interceptar a kisame en el aire

-¡NARUTO RENDAN!-

grito naruto al tiempo que daba una fuerte patada a kisame en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara bruscamente contra el piso

-¡LO HALOGRADO?-

dijo shikamaru sorprendido al ver como kisame recibia el golpe

-...asi que este es el poder de kyuubi-

penso mizu mirando fijamente a naruto

-¡ASI SE HACE NARUTO-KUN¡ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

dijo lee con su pose de "nice guy"

-...naruto-kun...no cabe duda que eres alguien increible-

sonreia kai al ver como naruto habia derrotado a kisame

todos creian que la pelea habia acabado al ver como kisame se estrellaba fuertemente contra el piso pero justo despues de eso el cuerpo de kisame se tranforma en agua la cual es absorbida por la arena del deseirto reveladno que kisame habia hecho el mizu bunshin no jutsu

-¡que demonios?-

dijo naruto aun en el aire viendocomo el clon de agua desapareciapara despues sentir la presencia de este detras suyo

-¿me buscabas?-

dijo kisame quien devolvio a naruto a tierra firme golpeandolo fuertemente con samehada para despues volver al piso y acabar rapidamente con las replicas y por ultimo acercarse lentamente a naruto

-...tu...me has causado muchos problemas...te mataria en este instante de no sr por el kyuubi...pero...alemnos te rompere las piernas-

kisame estaba apunto de romperle las piernas a naruto peor subitamente se detiene

-...¿que...que rayos es esto?...mi...mi cuerpo

kisame volteo la mirada para ver como la sombra de shikamaru habia capturado la suya

-...kage-mane no jutsu realizado con exito-

decia shikamaru el cual habia inmovilizado a kisame con su tecnica

-...tu...maldita basura-

se quejo kisame meintras trataba de mover su cuerpo sin mucho exito

-¿que sucede kisame¿te es tan dificil acabar con esas basuras?-

dijo itachi quien aun le daba la esplada a su compañero

-...talvez me hayas inmovilizado pero...se nesesita mas que eso para derrotarme-

dijo kisame al tiempo que la sombra de shikamaru comenzaba a liberar akisame de su atadura

-...kusooo...es demasiado fuerte...no podre retenrlo por mucho tiempo-

shikamaru trataba de mantener inmovil a kisame peor fue en vano ya que este se libero y embistio al nara con furia

-¡me las vas a pagar por esto basura!-

kisame estaba por acestar un golpe a shikamaru pero lee se coloca en el medio

-¡KONOHA DAI SENPU!-

lee da una patada hacia el abdomen de kisame pero este coloca a samehada enmedio haciendo qeu recibiera el impaco de la patada de lee para luego mostrar sus puas als cuales perforan parte de la pierna del experto en taijutsu

-...¡aaarrrgghh!-

grito lee de dolor al sentir como su pierna era perforada

-...¡LEE-SAN!-

grito mizu

-...¿eso es todo lo que tienen? ustedes son pateticos-

kisame golpeo con fuerza el estomago de lee para despues dar un fuerte golpe en su nuca con samehada haciendo que lee callera inconsiente

-...kusooo...es demasiado fuerte-

dijo kai quien obserbava como kisame acababa con los mienbros del grupo con facilidad

-...kisame deja ya de jugar y acaba con ellos rapido-

dijo itachi quien aun daba la espalda a la batalla

-...bien...queria divertirme un poco mas...pero veo que estas basuras fueron mas debiles de lo que esperaba-

kisame se disponia esta vez a atacar a mizu pero justo en el momento en el que kisame iba a golpear a mizu una barrera de nieve se interpuso

-¡SNOW BARRIER NO JUTSU!-

se escucha el grito de un joven albino que acababa de aparecer en el lugar

-¡SHIGERU¿que rayos estas haciendo aqui¿y porque has salvado a esa chiquilla?-

pregunto kisame molesto a lo que eiji aparecio detras de el acercandose para murmurar elgo en su oido cosa que provoco que kisame guardase a samhada

-...ya veo...ahora lo cpmprendo-

dijo kisame mirando a mizu detenidamente

-...¿que es lo que hacen aqui?-

pregunto itachi volteando hacia donde etaban eiji y shigeru

-...el lider desea vernos...dice que es algo importante-

explico eiji en un tono serio

-...comprendo...vamonos kisame-

dijo itachi mientars comenzaba a caminar

-...nos volveremos a ver chico kyuubi-

dijo kisame quien se fue caminando tars de itachi

-...nosotros tambien debemos irnos shigeru-

dijo eiji

-...bien...-

dijo shigeru un poco molesto al recibir ordenes de eiji al tiempo que ambos desaparecian del lugar

-...esa ha estado cerca-

dijo kai respirando aliviado

-...kusooo...no pude hacer nada contra ellos-

se quejo naruto mientars sostenia el brazo en el que habia sido herido

-...¿como estan hinata y lee?-

pregunto mizu

-...hinata esta bien...solo esta inconsiente ¿que hay de lee?-

pregunto kai quien cuidaba de hinata

-...salvo por la herida en su pierna el esta bien...solo esta inconsiente-

dijo shikamaru examinando el estado del ninja de las cejas encrespadas cuando vieron 5 siluetas acercarse

-...¿quienes son¿mas akatsukis?-

dijo naruto adoptando una posicion de pelea

-...descuida...esta vez son aliados-

señalo shikamaru a lo que las 5 figuras se acercaban poco a poco para revelar su identidad: temari, gaara, kankurou, sakura y kiba

-¿se encuentran todos bien?-

pregunto temari preocupada

-...cuando kiba nos notifico que detecto el olor de itachi en este lugar venimos lo ma srapido que pudimos para ayudar...pero al parecer ya se ha ido-

dijo kankurou revisando la zona

-...estamos bien...por suerte se fueron antes de que las cosas empeoraran-

explico shikamaru

-...¿que hay de hinata?-

pregunto kiba con preocupacion mientars se acercaba a la hyuuga montado sobre el lomo de akamaru

-...descuida kiba...ellos estan bien..solo estan inconsientes-

explico sakura quein acababa de examinar al condicion del equipo

-...por cierto...¿que hacen ustedes aqui?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...ambos estabamos en una mision en sunagakure peor recibimos un mensaje de la hokage de que nos reunieramos con ustedes para cuando llegasen-

explico sakura

-...comprendo...tsunade debio haber preevisto que tendriamos que lidiar con akatsuki-

dijo el nara pensativo

-...sera mejor que volvamos a sunagakure...no podemos arriesgarnos a que itachi y los demas akatsukis regresen...sakura encargate de darles primeros auxilios a naruto y los demas-

dijo gaara con su tono serio de siempre

-...entendido-

sakura se acerco a naruto y coloco sus manos sobre la herida de su brazo a lo que un chakra verde comenzo a envolver las extrmidades de la haruno haciendo que la herida de naruto cerrara. una vez curada la herida sakura hiso lo mismo con lee quien comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento

-...¿que...que sucedio...¿donde esta kisame?-

pregunto lee un poco aturdido

-...descuida...ya se han marchado...tuvimos suerte esta vez-

dijo shikamaru

-...kusooo...no pude hacer nada contra el...aun me falta entrenar mucho mas-

dijo lee un tanto decepcionado al ser vencido con tanta facilidad

-...descuida lee...de no ser por ti yo ya estaria muerto-

dijo shikamaru colocando su mano en el hombro de lee

-...tu debes ser kai-

dijo gaara mirando al portador de houkou

-...asi es...y le agradezco que me deje quedarme en sunagakure para mi investigacion kazekage-sama-

dijo kai con una ligera reverencia

-...descuida...si con mi ayuda tu investigacion puede liberar a naruto y lso otros jinchurukis...sunagakure esta a tu dispocision-

dijo gaara seriamente

-...por cierto gaara...escuche que desde el incidente con shukaku has estado entrenando ¿no es asi?-

pregunto naruto

-...asi es...talvez ahora ya no cunte con shukaku...pero aun asi mi deber es proteger a la aldea...aunque me cueste la vida-

dijo gaara

-...has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que luchamos...-

dijo naruto con una leve sonrisa

-...asi es...todo grcias ati naruto...me hiciste ver que habia mas en esta vida que solo matar...te lo agradezco amigo mio-

dijo gaara tambin con una leve sonrisa

-...ya esta...ya he atendido las heridas de naruto y lee-san, hianta aun sigue inconsiente pero esta bien, no tardara en despertar-

dijo sakura mientars terminaba de curar a hinata

-...me alegra oir eso-

dijo kiba mientars miraba a hinata a lo que akamaru(quien ahora era mas grande que kiba) emitio un ladrido en señal de que se alegraba de que hinata estuviera bien

-...en ese caso volvamos a sunagakure...debemos darnos prisa sin o queremos queremos quedar atrapados en una tormenta de arena...ademas debemos llegar antes del anochecer,...las noches aqui son muy duras-

explico gaara a lo que naruto tomo a hinata en sus brazos

-...entendido-

dijo naruto

-...por cierto...¿quein es ella?...no nos informaron que habia alguin ams con ustedes-

dio kankurou señalando a mizu

-...ah...mi...mi nombre es mizu...es un placer conocerlos-

saludo mizu con una reverencia

-...encontramos a mizu cerca del rio mientars estabamos en el bosque, estaba sindo atacada por unos ninjaspor lo que la salvamos y dado que ella tambien viajaba a sunagakure decidimos traerla con nosotros-

explico kai

-...ya veo...bienvenida a sunagakure mizu-

dijo temari extendiendole la mano a mizu la cual tomo la mano de la kunouchi un tanto timida

-...mizu...tu cara me es familiar por alguna extraña razon-

dijo gaara quien no dejaba de ver a mizu

-...yo..yo...talvez...talvez nos hemos encontrado en otra ocasion-

dijo mizu algo incomoda por la mirada del kazekage

-...es posible-

dijo gaara apartando la mirada de mizu

-...bien...demonos prisa...ya va a anochecre y aun estamos lejos de sunagakure-

dijo kankurou

-...hai-

dijeron los demas al unisono mientars se adentraban en el desierto con direccion a sunagakure.

notas del autor: saludos mis fieles 3 lectores...lamento las demoras pero alfin esta listo el capitulo 3 donde alfin gaara muestra la cara para dleite de sus fans...sobre todo para las cjicas ya que gaara es bastante popular entre el genero femenino(¬¬ ¿que tiene el que yo no tenga dattebayo) ademas de que kiba y sakura aparecieron...¿que hacen ahi?...pues decidi incluirlos porque son personajes que me agradan...bueno...sakura no tanto la razon pro la que kiba esta ahi es porque quieor poner un pequeño triangulo entre kiba hinata y naruto ya que el inuzuka ha dado muestras de interes por la hyuuga, y skaura la agregue pues porque no les vendria mal un medico y buenocomo podran ver ya se ha dado la ptimera pelea...aunque fu un poco corta trate de detallarla lo mas posible...aunque hubo algunos detalles que no me agradaron del todo peor tratare de corregirlos para futuras peleas. bueno pues como veran cada vez la scosas se complican mas para naruto y compañia ya que tendran que cuidarse de akatsuki. bueno pues me gustaria que em dieses sus opinioes y me comentaran que les gustaria ver en el fic...aunque si me piden que aparezca sasuke me lo complicarian un poco...peor vere que puedo hacer para darle gusto a mis lectores, bueno pues sin nada mas que decir procedo a contestar los reviews dattebayo

**sakura-chaaaaaan:3: bueno pue ste agradezco el review sakura...y si...como te dije por messenger el personaje de mizu esta inspirado en hinata-chan. pero bueno, te agradezco que me hayas dejado review, nos veremos depsues en el rol**

**kurayam1sama: gracias por el aporo kuri-san(...¿puedo decirte kuri-san verdad?...esque tu nick esta medio raro) te agradezco que te tomes la molestai de leer mi fic...y si no es mucha molestia me gustaria que le hicieras publicidad a mi fic ya que me llegan poquisimos reviews...bueno puescomo te lo habia prometido aqui esta tu querido gaara-san, se que aparecio poco pero te prometo que tendra gran participacion al igual que kankurou y temari bueno pues nos vmos en el capitulo 3 kuri-san**

**ANBU sin identidad propia: te agradezco el review y gracias por el apoyo. creeme que no te defraudare, este fic ademas de tener romance y comedia tendra batallas espectaculares, solo espera y lo veras, y en cuanto al asunto d elos dibujos me agradaria la idea. bueno pues luego hablamos por el messnenger**


	4. Chapter 4

nos encintramos en el gran desierto que marca la frontera entre los paises del fuego y el viento, habian pasado algunas horas desde que naruto y su equipo se encontraron con gaara, temari y kankurou para continuar el viaje a sunagakure perolas cosas comenzaban a complicarse debido a una tormenta de arena

-...kusoooo...no puedo ver nada con esta tormenta de arena datetbayo-

se quejo naruto quien trataba de proteger sus ojos al mismo tiempo que cargaba con hinata en sus brazos

-...no te preocuopes naruto...esto no es nada del otro mundo-

dijo gaara seriamente

-...¿como se encuentra hinata?-

pregunto kiba un tanto preocupado

-...descuida kiba...ella se encuentra bien...al parecer simplemente esta dormida-

respondio naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la hyuuga en sus brazos

-...sabes kiba...desde que salimos de konoha no has dejado de preocuparte por hinata-san-

dijo sakura a lo que kiba se sonrojo levemente

-...bu...bueno es natural que me preocup por ella...despues de todo es mi compañera de equipo y mi amiga-

explico el inuzuka

-...si tu lo dices-

dijo skaura no muy convencida de las palabars de kiba

-...esa estuvo cerca-

murmuro kiba a lo que akamru solo emitio un leve ladrido

-...¬¬ ya te dije que no siento nada por ella...solo es mi amiga-

dijo kiba un tanto moletso a lo que akamaru volvio a ladrar

-...¬¬ deja de moestarme akamaru-

dijo kiba dandole la espalda a kamaru el cual emitio otro ladrido el cual podria interpretarse como risa

-...dime gaara...¿exactamente que tan lejos estamos de sunagakure?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...ya estamos cerca...si seguimos con este ritmo llegaremos en 2 horas-

explico el kazekage

-...dime algo kai...¿exactamente en que consiste esa investigacion que estas haciendo para liberar a los jinchurukis?-

pregunto mizu con curiosidad

-oh eso...veras despues de reunir varios datos acerca de los bijuus descubri que esto alguna vez estuviero encerrados en 9 urnas diferentes llamaas "herramientas del poder"-

dijo kai a lo que acto seguido de su mochila saco 9 urnas

-...estas urnas que ven aqui son en las que algna vez estuvieron encerrados los 9 bijuus antes de ser despertados por hachimata...pues bueno...mi investigacion consiste en encontrar una manera de extraer al bijuu del cuerpo del jinchuruki y sellarlo dentro de estas urnas sin que el portador del bijuu muera-

explico el joven de cabello negro

-...souka...y dime kai...¿que has logrado con tu investigacion?-

pregunto mizu aun con curiosidad

-...bueno he logrado crear un jutsu para extraer el bijuu dle cuerpo del jinchuruki y sellarlo en la vasija...te hare una demostracion-

dijo kai a lo que el grupo se detuvo al tiempo que kai toma una de las urnas que guarda en su mochila para colocarla en el piso mientars este se coloca de rodillas frente a esta y comienza a acumular su chakra y comienza a hacer una serie de sellos a lo que un enorme chakra blanco sale del cuerpo de kai para introducirse a la urna a lo que kai cae de rodillas al suelo completamente agotado

-¡KAI-SAN ESTAS BIEN?-

dijo sakura acercandose a kai preocupada por el estado de este

-...si...des...descuida estoy bien...solo estoy muy cansado..ese jutsu gasto casi todo mi chakra-

explico kai quien respiraba con dificultad

-wow...eso fue increible kai-

dijo naruto asombrado de la tecnica de kai

-...gra...gracias naruto-kun...pero...me temo que hay un defecto con mi jutsu-

dijo kai con dificultad mientars se ponia de pie

-¿defecto?-

pregunto kankurou a lo que unos segundos despues el chakra blanco que habia entrado a la urna sale de esta para volver al cuerpo de kai

-...me temo que el efecto es solo temporal-

dijo kai quien habia recuperado parte de sus fuerzas

-...ya veo..asi que la razon por la que estas aqui es para perfeccionar se jutsu ¿no es cierto?-

dijo temari

-...asi es temari-san...es por ello que vine a solicitar la ayuda del kazekage para que me diga todos los detalles del jutsu de extraccion de akatsuki...talvez con ello logre perfeccionar mi jutsu-

explico kai

-...comprendo a lo que te refieres kai...descuida...puedes estar seguro que hare lo que este en mis manos por ayudarte a completar ese jutsu-

dijo gaara

-...se lo agradezco kazekage-sama-

dijo kai sonriendo en señal de agradecimiento

-...ya veo...te deseo buena suerte kai kun-

dijo mizu sonriendole a kai lo que ocasiono que el muchacho se sonrojara

-...a...arigatou mizu-san-

dijo kai apartando la mirada de la chica

-...bien...sera mejor que continuemos...la tormenta este ameporando-

dijo temari

-...si...tienes razon-

dijo kai el cual intento caminar pero cayo a los pocos pasos

-...kai-san..¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-

pregunto mizu preocupada por kai

-...s-si...descuida...es solo que aun estoy debil por la tecnica-

dijo kai levantandose con dificultad

-...dejame ayudarte-

dijo mizu mientras colocaba el brazo de kai alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-...mi..mizu-san...esto...esto no es nesesario-

dijo kai aun mas sonrojado

-...no te preocupes kai-san-

dijo mizu sonriendole al muchacho

-...cielos...mizu es en verdad muy hermosa...me recuerda tanto a hikari-

pesanba kai mientras miraba a mizu

-...¿estas mejor kai-san¿ya puedes caminar?-

pregunto mizu a lo que kai salio de su trance

-¿eh?...ah..eso..si creo que puedo-

dijo kai mientars se soltaba de mizu y comenzaba a caminar con dificultad

-..sera mejor que nos demos prisa...comienza a obscurecer-

dijo gaara a lo que el grupo continuo su viaje.

mientras tanto en el emplazamiento secreto de akatsuki. la mayoria de los miembros ya estaban reunidos por ordenes del lider para comenzar con esa tan importante reunion

-...bien...me alegra que todos estan aqui...o casi todos-

dijo el lider con su rostro cubierto entre las sombras

-...señor...la razon por la que ella no esta aqui es porque-

shigeru se disponia a hablar peor el lider lo detuvo

-...descuida shigeru...eiji me ha informado ya de la situacion...ahora creo que todos se estaran preguntando la razon por la cual los mande llamar-

explico el lider

-...solo ve al grano-

dijo itachi seriamente

-...bien para no hacer esto mas lento creo que lo mejor es que "el" lo explique-

dijo el lider

-¿el¿a que demonios se refiere?-

pregunto deidara

-...velo tu mismo-

dijo el lider a lo que una figura salio de entre las sombras...una figura que el resto de akatsuki conocia muy bien

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

dijo deidara sorprendida(n/a: teng entendido que aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta si dediada es chico o chica pero en este fic tomaremos en cuanta a deidara como una chica)

-¡no puede ser¡tu estabas muerto¡encontramos tu anillo!-

dijo shigeru sorprendido

-...asi que...has regresado...sasori-

dijo itachi friamente

-...temo que no soy sasori...almenos no completamente-

explico sasori

-...¿de que demonios hablas?-

pregunto shigeru

-...veran...durante la batallacontra chiyo-baasan mori en todo sentido de la palabra-

explico sasori

-...entonces si estas muerto como diantres etsas hablando con nosotros?-

pregunto kisame

-...es simple...como ya els dije yo no soy sasori...almenos no completamente...yo solo soy una marioneta en la cual sasori deposito sus recuerdos antes de morir-

explico sasori

-...¿quieres dceir que no eres el verdadero sasori?-

pregunto deidara

-...almenos en parte lo soy...yo poseo la personalidad, recuerdos y tecnicas del verdadero sasori-

expico sasori

-...no sabia que sasori tuviera esa capacidad-

dijo shigeru

-...lo que sucede es que durante el tiempo en que orochimaru estuvo en akatsuki el verdadero sasori se intereso en su tecnica de transferencia de alma por lo cual antes de morir realizo su propia version de ella para trasferir una parte de su alma a una marioneta...para poder vengarze de queines le asesinaron-

explico saosori

-...y esa marioneta eres tu-

dijo eiji

-...exacto...y la razon por la que estoy aqui es para cumplir la venganza del sasori original-

dijo sasori

-...el motivo de esta reunion era para informarles del regrso de sasori a la organizacion-

explico el lider

-...ya veo...eso siginifica que no entrare a la organizacion ¿no es asi?-

dijo tobi un tanto molesto

-...dadas las corcusntancias referentes al regreso de sasori...normalmente se te denegaria la entreda a esta organizacion pero...he decidido hacer una exepcion-

dijo el lider mientars le entregaba a tobi un anillo

-...eso significa que-

dijo tobi mirando en anillo en su mano

-...asi es tobi...desde ahora eres parte de esta prganizacion...mas vale que no me defraudes o yo mismo te matare-

dijo el lider mirando a tobi con esos pemetrantes ojos rojos

-...jaja...no se procupe...le demostrare de lo que soy capaz-

dijo tobi mientars que del orificio de su mascara podian verse unas extrañas marcas en el ojo de tobi...¿acaso eso era el sharingan?.

mientras tanto en el desierto de sunagakure

-...¿que¿que sucede¿donde estoy?-

dijo hinata quien comenzaba a despertar sobre la espalda de naruto

-...veo que ya estas mejor hinata-

dijo naruto volteando a ver a la hyuuga mientars sonreia haciendo que hinata se sonrojase

-...hinata gracias a dios que estas bien-

dijo kiba

-..¿ki...kiba-kun¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto hinata

-...la hokage le pidio a kiba y sakura que se reunieran con nosotros una vez llegaramos al pais dle viento-

explico shikamaru

-...asi que...sakura-san tambein esta aqui-

dijo hinata

-...dime hinata-san ¿como te sientes¿puedes caminar?-

pregunto sakura

-...yo...bue...bueno...eso creo-

dijo la hyuuga mientras naruto se detenai para que la chica pudiera bajar de su espalda

-...me alegra que desperatras hinata...estaba en verdad preocupado por ti-

dijo kiba

-...a..arigatou kiba-kun-

agradecio hinata

-...gaara-san ¿aun falta mucho para llegar a sunagakure?-

pregunto lee

-...no tanto...de hecho estamso aproximadamente a 20 kilometros de ahi-

explico el kazekage mientras el grupo continuaba la caminata pero durante el viaje se encontraron con algunas siluetas acercandose, debido a la tormenta de arena estas no se distinguian muy bien por lo que el grupo no pudo reconocerlasç

-...¿quienes son ellos¿acaso se tratan de mas akatsukis?-

dijo naruto colocandose en guardia

-...no...no lo son naruto-kun...al parcer son solo jounins de la aldea de la lluvia

dijo hinata examinando esas siluetas con el byakugan

-...¿acaso ordenaste a un grupo de jounins que nos escoltaran a la aldea?-

pregunto naruto

-...no...no lo he hecho-

dijo gaara

-...entonces...¿que es lo que querran esos jounin?-

dijo naruto colocandose en guardia una vez mas

-...creo saber lo que estan buscando-

dijo kai mientars veia fijamente a los 4 jounin

-...asi que...tu eres kai-

dijo uno de los jounin

-¿kai¿acaso los conoces?-

pregunto naruto

-...no naruto-kun...pero temo que ellos si me conocen ami-

dijo kai bajando la mirada

-...kai por orden del yondaime raikage debes ser asesinado-

dijo otro de los jounin

-...lo siento pero...temo que no puedo permitirles eso-

dijo kai

-...en ese caso acabaremos contigo a la fuerza...tu...maldito monstruo...no olvidaremos lo que le hiciste a la aldea-

dijo furioso otro de los jounin

-...¿de que esta ahblando kai?-

pregunto naruto

-...de lo que sucedio hace 3 años con hikari-

dijo kai bajando la mirada y cerrando sus puños

-...hikari...por culpa de esa estupida chica mas de la mitad de la aldea perecio ese dia-

dijo el cuarto jounin mirando a kai con repugnancia

-...escuchenme...solo les dire esto una vez...no se atrevan a insultar a hikari-

dijo kai mientars que un chakra blanco emergia de el

-...esa chica deverdad que fue una estupida...jamas debio haberse enamorado de un mosntruo como tu...pago el precio por su estupidez...toda la aldea estaria mejor si ella jamas te hubiera conocido...maldigo el dia en que llegaste a la aldea...y maldigo a esa chica por haberse enamorado de un mosntruo como tu...ella merecia morir...pero no el retso de la aldea-

dijo el primero jounin mirando a kai con odio

-...escuchenme...pueden insultarme ami todo lo que queiran...pueden llamarme como lo deseen...pero...lo que no les puedo perdonar-

kai levanto la mirada hacia los 4 jounin...sus ojos antes de color negro ahora eran de un color pupura al tiepo que a kai le brotaban garras y colmillos al tiempo que el chakra blanco formaba una cola y orejas alrededor de kai denotando la silueta de un lobo

-...¡ES QUE INSULTEN A HIKARI!-

dijo kai con una mirada llena de furia y de odio al tiempo que se abalzazaba contra los jounin, el chakra que envolvia a kai se torno de un color rojo al tiempo que los puños de kai eran envueltos en llamas, rapidamente se abalanzo contra el primer jounin el cual no pudo reaccionar ante la velocidad de kai quien tomo al jounin por el cuello mientars el fuego que envolvia su mano se extendio por el cuerpo del jounin reducindolo a cenizas, act seguido kai miro a los otros 3 y se abalanzo contra ellos al tiempo que el chakra ahora cambiaba a un color puprura y del cuerpo de kai comenzaba a brotar electricidad, rapidamente comenzo a acumularse una gran cantidad de elctricidad en el puño derecho del jinchuruki y en un rapido movimiento golpeo el pecho de el segundo jounin atravezandolo mientras la electricidad calcinaba su cuerpo hasta que el jounin murio, ante esto los otros 2 jounins restantes atacaron a kai con kunais pero el chkara que rodeaba al joven paos a ser de un color amarillo al tiempo que la arena del desierto se levantaba protegiendo a kai de la misma manera en la que protegia a gaara, una vez que la arena intercepto los kunais el chakra esta vez cambio a un color verde al mismo tiempo que atacaba a los jounin con una rafaga de viento, uno de los jounin logro esquivar ese ataque pero el otro recibio de lleno la vntisca al tiempo que su cuerpo era cortado en pedazos como si miles de katanos lo hubieran cortado, el ultimo jounin rogaba por piedad pero kai no escuchaba...la ira se hyabia apoerado de el por lo que finalmente el chakra cambio a un color azul mientars que de la tierra comenzaba a brotar agua la cual se convirtio en hielo tomando la forma de cientos de kunais los cuales atravesaron al jounin restante matandolo al instante...depsues de asesinar a los jounin kai giro la vista a naruto y los demas

-¡KAI¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

dijo naruto tratando de hacer a kai entrar en razon peor este no escuchaba

-...kyuubi...kyuubi...-

eran las unicas palabras que kai decia mientars se acercaba peligrosamente a naruto

-...es inutil naruto...houkou se ha apoderado de el...no importa quie hagamos el no no escuchara-

dijo gaara adoptando una posicion de defensa

-...queires dceir que...ten...tendremos que luchar contra kai-san?-

pregunto hinata preocupada por el estado de kai

-...temo que no hay otra opcion...-

dijo lee preparandose para enfrentar a kai el cual se acercaba lentamente mientras miraba a naruto lleno de furia

-...kyuubi...kyuuubi...¡KYUUUUUUUBIIIIIIII!-

gritaba kai lleno de odio y furia en su voz...el joven optimista que naruto y compañia conocia ya no estaba...ahpra frente a ellos se encontraba el demonio de 5 colas houkou

-...kusooo...kai no quiero luchar cobntra ti...porfavor...vuelve a ser tu mismo-

naruto trataba de hacer entrar a kai en razon pero el segua repitiendo la misma palabra una y otravez "kyuubi"

-...es inutil naruto...no hay otra opcion..temo que tndremos que enfrentarlo-

dijo gaara el cual se disponia a iniciar el ataque pero mizu se coloco frente a kai

-¡KAI ESCUCHAME¡TU NO ERES ASI¡PORFAVOR VUELVE A SER TU MISMO!-

gritaba mizu mientars derramaba lagrimas

-...kyuubi...kyuuubi...¡KYYYYYUBIIII!-

kai se disponia a atacar a mizu pero subitamente se detuvo callendo de rodillas al piso sujetando su cabeza

-¡AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!-

gritaba kai mientars sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos

¡QUE ES LO QUE LE SUCDE?-

pregunto sakura prepcupada

-...esta luchando contra su bijuuu-

explico gaara al ver como kai continuaba griatndo y agitando violentamente su cabeza

-...kai...porfavor...-

mizu bajo la mirada y conenzo a llorar

-...te lo suplico kai...vuelve a ser tu mismo...vuelve a ser ese chico optimista que siempre tenai una sonrisa en su rostro...vuelve a ser el de antes porfavor-

continuaba llorando mizu

-...mi...mi...mizu-

dijo kai al mismo tiempo que el chakra que lo envolvia desaparecia y kai volvia a ser el de antes

-...ka..kai...gracias a dios has vuelto a ser tu mismo-

dijo mizu con lagrimas en sus ojos pero esta vez eran lagrimas de alegria

-...kai..¿que te paso¿porque actuabas de esa manera?-

dijo naruto acercandose con precaucion a kai

-...yo...lo...lo siento naruto-kun...a esto me referia cuano dije que no podia enfurecerme...si lo hago houkou se apoderaria de mi como lo hizo ahora...es por ello que deseo liberarme de el lo antes posible-

dijo kai mientars sujetaba aun su cabeza

-...kai...dinos algo...cuando estabas poseido por houkou...no parabas de decir "kyuubi" mientras mirabas a naruto...dinos...¿acaso tu bijuu tiene algo que ver con el kyuubi de naruto?-

pregunto shikamaru

-...asi es shikamaru-san...hace mucho tiempo houkou se enfrento contra kyuubi en una pela...misma en la que kyuubi resulto vencedor...por ello houkou le guarda un enorme reencor a kyuubi ya que desea vengarze por la humillacion que kyuubi le hiso pasar-

explico kai

-...ya veo...¿como te encuentars ahora kai-san¿houkou ya esta bajo control?-

pregunto temari

-...asi es temari-san...por suerte logre controlar a hokou...todo gracias a mizu-

dijo kai mirando a la chica

-...gracias mizu...tu me ayudaste a regresar a la normalidad...de no ser por ti no se de lo que hubiera sido capaz-

dijo kai con esa sonrisa caracteristica de el por lo que toos asumieron que habia vuelto a ser el mismo de antes

-...kai-san...estaba muy asustada...gracias a ios que vuelves a ser el mismo-

dijo mizu quien abrazaba a kai el cual se encontraba bastante sonrojado

-...lo mejor sera que nos apresuremos a llegra a sunagakure...comienza a anochecer-

dijo kankurou mientars veia el sol ocultarse

-...¿seguro que puedes caminar kai-san?-

pregunto mizu

-...si...seguro...no tiens porque preocuparte mizu-

dijo kai sonriendole a la joven aunque se notaba que este estaba u tanto sonrojado

-...jamas vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera kai...porfavor-

dijo mizu mientras ayudaba a kai a ponerse de pie

-...descuida...no volvera a suceder...es una promesa-

dijo kai mientras comenzaba a caminar con ayuda de mizu pero eran observados por alguien

-...no cabe duda que el poder de houkou es impresionante-

dijo shigeru sonriendo

-...asi es...pero nada puede compararse al podr del legendraio kyuubi-

dijo shigeru con seriedad

-...ansio tener en mis manos el pdoer de esos bijuus...con eso seria suficiente para demostrarles a los demas que no soy solo un niño-

dijo shigeru

-...shigeru u jamas cambias...siempre deseas llamar la atencion-

dijo eijo tan serio como siempre

-...yo solo quiero demostrarles a los demas akatsukis que no soy solo un niño-

dijo shigeru molesto ya que al ser el miembro ams joven de la organizacion el resto no lo tomaba enserio

-...pero shigeru...aun eres un niño...aun te falta mucho para ser un verdadero akatsuki-

dijo eiji

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD¡NO SOY SOLO UN NIÑO¡PUEDO DEMOSTRARTE QUE SOY TAN BUENO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO AKATSUKI!-

dijo shigeru molesto ya que una de las cosas que mas odie es que lo subestimn debido a su corta edad

-...¿lo ves shigeru?...aun te falta madurar muchacho-

dijo eijo con seriedad

-...aun asi...he logrado convertirme en un asesino de clase s...he matado a mas de 1000 señores feudales y logre matar al lider de la aldea oculta de la nieve-

dijo shigeru

-...aun asi aun te falta mucho para demostrar que eres un verdadero asesino de clase s shigeru...-

dijo eijo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza

-...ya lo veras...te demostrare que soy ma sfuerte de lo que ustedes creen-  
shigeru desaparece del lugar envuelto en una ventisca de nieve(de donde salio nieve en el desierto..no me pregunten)

-...solo espero que el plan se lleve a cabo a la perfeccion-

eiji desaparece en un relampago.

mientras tanto en sunagakure. naruto y los demas alfin habian logrado llegar a sunagakure y justo a tiempo ya que alfin habia obscurecido

-...bien...hemos llegado...supongo que aqui acaba nuestra mision-

dice shikamaru con su expresion de "que problematico"

-...les agradezco la escolta muchachos...-

dijo kai con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza

-...dinos algo kai...¿porque un jinchuruki como u se molesta en pedir una escolta?...por lo que acabamos de ver tu solo pudiste haber venido hasta aqui-

dijo shikamaru

-...lo se shikamaru-san...es solo que como ya les dije si uso demasiado el poder de houkou me arriesgo a que este se apodere de mi como lo hiso minutos antes-

dijo kai con su siempre optimista sonrisa

-...ya veo...bien muchachos nuestra mision ha terminado...es hora de volver a konoha-

dijo shikamaru

-...¿que¿te vas tan pronto shika?-

dijo temari a lo que shikamaru se sonrojo bastante

-...lo siento temari pero mi mision era solo escoltar a kai...debo regersar a notificar a la hokage de que la mision se cumplio con exito-

dijo shikamaru

-...esperen...cruzar el deseirto de noc he es peligroso...sera mejro que pasen la noche en mi mansion...mañana por la mañana kankurou temari y yo los llevaremos a la frontera-

ofrecio gaara

-...gaara tiene razon shika...es mejor que te quedes...ademas...no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo-

dijo temari cerrandole un ojo al nara lo que ocasiono que se pusiera aun mas rojo

-...si...bien...bien.. nos quedaremos...pero solo esta noche...mañana por la mañana volveremos a konoha-

dijo shikamaru quien no tenia otra opcion mas que pasar al noche en casa de gaara

-...regresen ustdes si lo desean...yo me quedare-

dijo naruto

-¿naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata mirando fijamente al rubio

-¿que te ha hecho tomar esta decision naruto?-

pregunto sakura

-...yo...si lo que kai dice es sierto...si me quedo aqui es posible que logre liberarme de kyuubi...es por ello que me quedare aqui hasta que kai complete su investigacion-

dijo narutop decidido

-...ya...ya...ya veo...en...en...en ese caso me quedare tambien-

dijo hinata bastante nerviosa al teimpo que su cara se tornaba de un color rojo intenso

-...no voy a dejar que hinata se quede en sunagakure con un baka como tu...alguien tiene que protegerla...¿no es asi akamru?-

dijo kiba a lo que akamaru solo ladro en señal de aprobacion

-...si naruto se queda...yo me quedo...alguien debe asegurarse de que este baka no cause destrozos-

dijo sakura

-...si sakura-san se queda yo me quedo-

dijo lee

-...suspira...que remedio...supongo que tambien me quedare...mañana enviare un mensaje a la hokage para informarle que estaremos en sunagakure un tiempo...que problematico-

dijo shikamaru no muy animado

-...bien..creo que...lo mejor es que yo me valla...despeus d etodo tengo que encontrar un lugar donde hospedarme.-...gracias por dejarm,e vijar con ustedes-

dijo mizu quien se alejaba del grupo pero naruto la detuvo

-espera mizu, no tienes que quiedarte en un hotel, puedes quedarte en casa de gaara con nosotros ¿no es asi?-

dijo narut sonriendole a mizu para depsues mirar a gaara en busca de una respuesta

-...por mi no hay problema...los amigos de naruto son amigos mios-

dijo gaar con una leve sonrisa(¡NANIIIIII¡GAARA SONRIENDO¡ES SEÑAL DEL APOKALIPSIS¡CORRAN A LAS COLINAS!)

-...(naruto-san...)...yo...yo...en verdad se los agradezco-

dijo mizu

-...bien, en ese caso en marcha-

dijo naruto mientars tomaba la mano de la joven mientars sonreia...cosa que hiso encelarse a hinata

-...ha...hai-

dijo mizu sonrojada por el hecho de que naruto la tomara de la mano

-...me alegra que decidieras quedarse shika-

dijo temari mientras se acercaba mas al nara

-...desearia poder decir lo mismo-

dijo shikamaru al ver como naruto coria hacia el castillo del kazekage con mizu mientars que hinata los miraba con celos...gaara quien no mostraba expresion alguna mientars caminaba, a kiba caminando junto a hinata, y a kankurou bebiendo directamente d euna botella de sake mientars lee no paraba de hablar de la juventud

-...estas "vacaciones" seran en verdad problematicas-

dijo shikamaru dando un gran y largo suspiro sin saber que el junto al retso del grupo era observado por shigeru y eiji desde las sombras

continuara...

notas del autor: saludos mis fieles 3 lectores, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 de mi fic...que ya ni s eporque me molesto en escribirlo ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA DATTEBAYO! pero bueno como no tengo nada mejor que hacer aqui me tienen como idiota escribiendo un fic que nadie lee, pero bueno confio en que con el tiempo el retso se anime a leerlo, como podran ver en este capitulo he dado una muetsra del poder del bijuu de kai ademas de que sasori regresa de entre los muertos...bueno...almenos una parte de el, tambien pudimos ver que el joven inuzuka tiene algunos snetimientos por la hyuuga ademas de que puse un poco de shikatema ademas de que kai comienza a sentir algo por mizu quien a su vez comienza a sentir algo por naruto, bueno pues en los siguientes capitulos ya no habra tanta accion como en estos ultimos ya que aprovechare un poco para poner algo de humor y romance antes de comenzar con la batalla final contra akatsuki, aunque piede que haya alguna que otra plea antes de ello, solo el tiempo lo dira...bueno pues procedere a contestar el unico review que le dejaron a este capitulo dattebayo

**kurayami1sama: te agradezco el review y te agradezco el apoyo...creeme que el que no te dejen reviews si te baja el animo dattebayo pero buenom gracias por leer cada capitulo de mi fic, tal parece que eres la unica que lo hace pero bueno, al parecer cada vez sospecahs mas de mizu...no pienso decir nada al respecto ya que no deseo arruinar la trama asi que estate pendiente de los siguientes capitulos ya que se revelara un poco mas acerca de mizu, y respecto a lo de hacerle publicidad al fic te lo agradezco en verdad ya que me llegan muy pocos reviews, bueno pues nos vemos en el capitulo 5, sayonara dattebayo**


	5. Chapter 5

nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de sunagakure en el pais del viento donde naruto y compañia habian decidido pasar unas "vacaciones" ademas de ayudar a kai con la investigacion que llevaba acerca de los bijuus, asi pues el grupo que acababa de entrar a la aldea hacia unos minutos caminaba por las obscuras calles de sunagakure admirando la villa, sobre todo hinata puesto que era su primera vez ahi

-...vaya..la villa...es...es...muy grande gaara-san-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...bueno...se que si la comparas con konoha no es nada pero aun asi...no es un mal lugar para vivir-

dijo el kazekage

-...me pregunto si...¿habra algun puetso de ramen?-

murmuraba naruto mientars buscaba por todos los negocios algun lugar donde vendieran ramen

-...¿que acaso solo piensas en ramen?¬¬?-

regaño sakura

-...dejalo sakura-san, esta en la flor de su juventud, dejalo que disfrute de las maravillas de la juventud ¡vamos naruto¡vive tu juventud al maximo!-

dijo lee con su calsica pose de "nice guy"

-...¿como hacen para soportarlo?-

murmuro kankurou a shikamaru

-...depseus de un tiempo te acostumbras-

dijo shikamaru un tanto rojo por la cercania que tenia con temari

-...dim shika...desde que llegaste aqui...no has dicho casi nada...la sotras evecs que estuviste aquihablabas mas-

dijo temari a lo que shikamaru se sonrojo aun mas

-¿eh¿osea que no es la primera vez que vienes a sunagakure?-

pregunto naruto

-para nada, shikamaru-san ha venido aqui miles de veces, no solo por misiones-

dijo gaara mientars shikamaru estaba notablemente rojo

-...dime kai...¿puedes usar el poder de tu bijuu para que me trague la tierra?¬/¬?-

dijo shikamaru nervioso por los comentarios de temari

-...mmm...podria pero...¿para que quieres que haga eso?-

pregunto kai

-...¬/¬...eso no te incumbe-

dijo shikamaru

-...mmm...me parece que tienes una relacion secerta con temari-san-

dijo kai con su ahbitual sonrisa

-...porsupuesto que no...nuestra relacion es simplemente de trabajo...nada mas...solo somos amigos ¬/¬-

decia shikamaru cada vez mas rojo mientars se alejaba del grupo

-...mmmm...parece que si tienen algo esos 2 jeje-

pensaba kai mientars veia a shikamaru apartarse de los demas

-...ka...kazekage-sama...¿exactamente cuanto nos falta para llegar a su casa?-

pregunto mizu

-...en realidad ya estamos cerca...y mizu, no es nesesario que me llames kazelage-sama, pudes llamarme solo gaara-

dijo el ex-pordatod de shukaku

-...ha...hai gaara-sama-

dijo mizu un tanto tmida

-...oye gaara...desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo-

dijo naruto

-¿que es lo que deseas pregunatrme?-

pregunto gaara mirando al rubio

-...bueno tengo entendido que desde que perdiste a shukau has estado entranando arduamente ¿cierto?-

pregunto naruto

-asi es...mi deber es proteger la aldea con o sin shukaku-

explico el godaime kazekage

-...en ese caso...yo...me pregunataba si...¿podriamos tener un combate? muero de ganas de ver que tanto has mejorado-

dijo naruto emocionado de enfrentarse a gaara

-...me agrada la idea naruto...ami tambien me gustaria ver que tanto ahs progresdao-

dijo gaara con una leve sonrisa

-...veo que gaara ha cambiado desde la ptimera vez lo vi en el examen de chuunin-

dijo kiba

-...asi es...sobre todo ahora que no tiene a shukaku...gaara ya no es tan inestable como antes-

explico kankurou

-...sabes...hace 4 años tu hermano era en verdad alguien temible...pero ahora...es un alivio tenerlo como aliado-

sonrio kiba

-...bien..hemos llegado-

dijo gaara mientars que el hrupo llegaba hacia la mansion del kazekage

-...wow...esto...esto es...bastante...-

lee no logra terminar su frase ya que es interrumpido por mizu

-...gran...grande-

mizu miraba asombrada la mansion de gaara ya que esta eran bastante amplia

-...nunca imagine que tu casa fuera tan grande-

dijo sakura tambien asombrada por la casa de lso hermanos sabaku

-...no es la gran cosa-

dijo shikamaru sin animos

-...eso lo dices porque ahs estado aqui miles de veces¬¬-

dijo kankurou molesto

-¿eh¿a que se refiere kankurou con eso?-

pregunto naruto

-...ah...bue...bueno...lo que sucede esque...-

shikamaru trataba de encontrar una buena excusa...ademas de que se notaba bastante nerviosoy su cara se tornaba levemente roja mientars hablaba

-...lo sabia-

murmuraba kai para si

-¿que sabias kai-san?-

pregunta hinata que fue la unica que escucho a kai

-...bueno...esque...sabes...talvez es idea mia peor creo que tu amigo shikamaru tiene una relacion en secreto cone sa chica temari-

dijo kai con su inconfundible sonrisa

-...¿quieres decir que shikamaru-san y temari-san?-

pregunto hinata mientars miraba como tanto shikamaru como temari estaban un tanto nerviosos

-...ya veo...jiji...a decir verdad ellos hacen una linda pareja-

dijo hinata sonriendo mientars aun continuaba viendo a temari y shikamaru

-...mmm...eso es verdad...pero considero que naruto-kun y tu hacen una mejor pareja-

dijo kai sonriendole a la hyuuga cosa que hizo que esta se pusiera un tanto nerviosa y se sonrojase

-...yo...yo...bue...bueno...na...naruto-kun...el...yo...-

tartamudeaba hinata mientars jugaba con sus dedos

-jajaja veo que aun no se lo ahs dicho-

kai sonrio una vez mas a lo que hinata solo nego con la cabeza

-...descuida se que podras decirselo un dia de estos, solo confia en ti misma-

sonrio kai una vez mas mientras comenzaba a examinar la casa

-...naruto-kun...espero poder decirtelo en este viaje-

pensaba hinata la cual tambein comenzo a examinar la casa

-...bueno...sientanse como en su casa...kankurou y temari los llevaran a sus habitaciones...asi que...naruto y kai compartiran la habiatcion para huespedes...mizu y hinata dormiran en la habitacion del tercer piso...-

explicaba gaara mientars señalaba los cuartos

-...por mi no hay poblema-

sonrio kai

-...¬¬ mientras no me tires una cubeta de agua encima todo estra bien-

dijo naruto molesto

-¿jamas me lo perdonaras no es asi?-

pregunto kai

-¬¬ ¿tu que crees?-

dijo naruto mirando a kai con cara de pocos amigos

-...bueno, creo que seremos compañeras de caurto un tiempo hinata-san-

sonrio mizu

-...asi..asi parece mizu-san-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...veamos...sakura tu dormiras en la habitacion del tercer piso...tmari porfavor guiala a su habitacion-

explico gaara

-...hai-

dijeron las 2 kunouchi al unisono

-...y por ultimo kiba y lee compartiran la ultima habitacion...kankurou encargat de mostrarles el camino-

explico gaara

-...¬¬ ¿porque me tuvo que tocar con el loco amante de la juvenud?-

se quejaba kiba a lo que akamru ladro en aprobacion a lo que dijo su dueño

-...y bueno...shikamaru tu ya sabes el camino a tu habitacion, esta junto a la habitacion de temari-

dijo gaara con una media sonrisa lo que incomodo al nara hacindo que se pusieraun poco ams nervioso

-...bien...mientras desempacan sus cosas yo ire a arreglar algunos asuntos a mi despacho, si nesesitan algo solo diganselo a temari y kankurou, recuerden que estan en su casa-

dijo gaara mientars salia hacia su despacho

mientars tanto afuera del castillo del kazekage naruto y compañia son obesrvados por alguien sin siquiera notarlo...incluso el olfato d ekiba y akamaru no ha detctado la precensia del espia

-...ya veo...asi que el plan de shigeru y eiji fue todo un exito-

dijo una figura la cual salia de la tierra, se trataba de una persona muy extraña, la mitad de su cara era de color blanco mientars la otra mitad era de color negro...y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecia ser una planta carnivora ademas de que viste una bata negra con nubes rojas en ellas...no hay duda...solo puede tratarse de zetsu de akastuki

-...¿crees que el plan de esos idiotas tenga exito?-

dijo la mitad negra de zetsu

-...hai...se que eiji-san y shigeru-san lsaben lo que hacen-

respondio la mitad de color blanco

-...aun asi...tengo mis dudas-

dijo la mitad de color negro

-...lo se...pero nuestra mision es vigilar a naruto y su grupo...en epsecia a mizu-

dijo la mitad blanca

-...si...supongo que tienes razon-

dicho esto zestu se oculto en la tierra una vez mas sin perder de vista a naruto y los demas

mientras tanto en konoha. tsunade se encontraba hablando por telefono(¿hay telefonos en konoha? OO?) con shikamaru el cual le informaba acerca de sus "vacaciones"

-...ya veo...como lo suponia naruto ha decidido quedarse...y al paercer ustedes tambien-

dijio tsunade

-...hai hokage-sama...estaremos en sunagakure un tiempo...almenos hasta que kai logre concluir la investigacion de la que tanto habla-

conesto shikmaru del otro lado de la linea

-...ya veo...bien...en vista de que no habra misiones por un largo tiempo...supongo que esta bien...merecen unas vacaciones...ademas...se que tenias deseos de ver a temari desde hacia algun tiempo-

dijo tsunade cosa que incomodaba al nara al otro lado del telefono

-...hokage-sama...le agradeceria que no mencionara el tema...ya que...-

dhikamaru no acaab su farse ya que tsunade lo interrumpe

-...si, si, si ya lo se, quieers que tu relacion con temari se mantenga en secreto-

dijo tsunade

-...hai-

dijo shikamaru desde sunagakure

-...bien tienen mi aprobacion de permanecer en sunagakure, solo tengan cuidado con akatsuki...ya que si lo que em mencionas es cierto...es posible que vuelvan a aparecer asi que mantengase alertas-

advirtio la godaime

-...descuide...el olfato de kiba detectaria a cualquier enemigo a varios kilometros, ademas tambien tenemos el byakugan de hinata...todo estara bien-

dijo shikamaru

-...bien...buena suerte muchachos...los vere pronto-

dicho esto tsunade colgo el telefono

-...tal como me lo imaginaba...naruto decidio quedarse ¿no es asi?-

pregunto jiraiya quien estaba frente al escritorio de la godaime

-...hai...el decidio quedarse hasta que kai completara esa investigacion...aunque desde un principio imagine que algo asi pasaria..-

dijo tsunade

-...me pregunto...¿que decision tomara naruto?-

dijo jiraiya mirando la foto de yondaime

-¿preocupado por tu alumno jiraiya?-

dijo tsunade mirando al viejo pervertido

-...asi es...le he tomado aprcio al pasar de los años...ademas...cuando lo veo...me recuerda tanto a kazeyoh-

dijo jiraiya aun mirando la foto de yondaime

-...es natural que te recurde tanto a tu antiguo alumno jiraiya...despues de todo...el es su hijo-

tsunade se levanto del escritorio para acercarse a jiraiya

-...¿crees que..deberiamos decirselo?-

jiraya volteo su mirada hacia tsunade

-...no lo se...es verdad que el ya ha madurado pero...no sabemos como lo tomaria...es decir...el hecho de que su propio padre haya sellado a kyuubi entro de el...seria algo muy duro para el-

dijo tsunade preocupada

-...lo se pero...yondaime lo hizo por una buena razon..ademas...el tiene derecho a saberlo...el merece saber quien es su familia...-

dijo el ermitaño pervertido

-...lo se jiraiya...lo se...pero aun no...el aun no esta listo-

tsunade coloco una mano sobre el hombro de jiraiya al teimpo que el sannin colocaba su mano sobre la de tsunade

-...sabes tsunade...naruto no solo me recuerda a kazeyoh...tambein me recuerda mucho ami mismo-

dijo jiraiya con la mirada perdida

-...lo se...se a lo que te refieres...sakura tambein me recuerda mucho a mi misma cuando era niña-

dijo tsunade soltando a jiraiya y sentandose en el sillon que habia en su despacho

-...y tambien esta ese chico uchiha...el tiene una gran semejanza con orochimaru-

jiraiya tomo asiento junto a tsunade

-...recuerdi los viejos tiempos...cuando aun eramos un equipo...tu...orochimaru y yo...la psabamos tan bien juntos...recuerdo cuando jugabamos poker-

decia tsunade con una sonrisa al recordar los viejos tiempos

-...lo se jeje...siempre perdias tsunade-

jiraiya tambien sonrio mientars ercordaba aquellos años

-...lo se pero...aun asi me divertia...en verdad me gustaba estar con ustedes...al principio no nos llevabamos muy bien pero...conforme pasaba el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos...orochimaru y tu siempre estuvieron conmigo en lso momentos dificiles...como cuando murio mi hermano nawaki-

dijo tsunade bajando la mirada

-...lo se...eso fue elgo muy duro para ti...el perder a tu hermano...ademas...tambien esta dan...fueron momentos muy dificiles para ti-

dijo jiraiya colocando su brazo al rededor de tsunade

-...pero..gracias ati y a orochimaru logre superarlo...ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo...hasta...hasta ese dia-

el rostro de tsunade comenzaba a notarse bastante triste

-...aun no puedo entenderlo...aun no puedo entender que es lo que hiso cambiar a orochimaru...desde que sarutobi-sensei no lo nombro hokage...el dejo de ser el mismo...se empezo a distanciar de nosotros-

el rostro de jiraiya tambein se entristecio

-...lo se...fuimos tan estupidos...si tan solo nos hubieramos dado cuenta...talvez pudimos haber ayudado a orochimaru...y talvez el seguiria con nosotros-

dijo tsunade melancolica

-...¿lo amabas verdad?-

pregunto jiraiya a lo que stunade solo asintio

-...es verdad que desde niña sentia algo por el...pero...las cosas han cambiado jiraiya...aunque...jamas olvidare los buenos momentos que pase con orochimaru...y contigo...orochimaru...desde que eramos niños...yo pude ver que su mirada denotaba una profunda trizteza...talvez si...si nos hubieramos acercado ams a el...el no hubiera acabado de esta manera-

tsunade derramo un par de lagrimas la recordar todo lo que vivio con orochimaru y jiraiya

-...lo se...pero...este es el camino que el elijio...y apesar de que yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo...temo que ahora el es mi enemigo...aunque en el fondo jamas dejara de ser mi amigo...sin importar lo que pase...-

dijo jiraiya tambein con algo de trizteza en su voz

-...jiraiya...-

tsunade recrago su cabeza en el pecho del sannin el cual solo la miraba con ternura...pero la romantica esena fue interrumpida ya que jiraiya trato de tocar cierta zona de la godaime lo cual la hiso enojar

-¡JIIIIIRAAAAIYAAAAAAAA!-

se escucho un grito en toda konoha por lo que shizune entra rapidamente al despacho para despues encontrar a una muy furiosa tsunade saliendo del despacho dejando atras a un malherio jiraiya

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA¡ESTA USTED BIEN?-

dijo shizune prepcupada

-...si shizune..estoy bien¬¬X ...pero el no-

dijo tsunade señalando a un malherido jiraiya

-...parecer que no importa cuanto tiempo pase tu jamas vas a cambiar...¬¬-

dijo shizuen mirando molesta a jiraiya mientars que tsunade salio furiosa del despacho.

de regreso en sunagakure naruto y compañia se disponianj a desempacar sus cosas para sus "vacaciones" en sunagakure, los primeros en hacerlo eran naruto y kai

-...¬¬ aun no se porque tengo que compartir una habitacion contigo-

se quejaba naruto mientars sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila

-oh vamos naruto, no sera tan malo, lo pasaremos bien-

dijo kai con su sonrisa tan caracteristica

-...si tu lo dices-

dijo naruto no muy convencido

-...por cierto naruto...¿que sucedio con hinata?...es decir...¿le has comentado lo que hablamos?-

preguno kai con mirando al rubio con curiosidad

-...bueno...he estado pensando en todo este asunto y es verdad que yo quiero mucho a hinata...pero...no se si solo la quiero como amiga...es decir...me seinto confundido respecto a lo que en verdad seinto por ella-

explico el rubio

-...mmmm...y veo...dscuida ya veras que con el tiempo descubriras lo qeu sienets en verdad, solo no te atormenets por ello amigo mio-

kai coloco una mano sobre el hombre de naruto mientars que sonreia como siempre lo hacia

-...si tu lo dices-

dijo naruto aun pensando en la hyuuga

-...por cierto naruto...¿ya pensaste donde vas a dormir?-

pregunto kai aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿a que te refieres?-

naruto se notaba un tanto confundido por la pregunta del moreno

-...mira-

kai señalo una lietera al fondo de la habitacion

-¡YO PIDO LA DE ARRIBA!-

naruto se acerco a toda velocidad a la litera

-¡OH NO ESO SI QUE NO!-

kai tomo a naruto por la espalda y ambos comenzaron a pelear por la litera de arriba como 3 niños pequeños.

mientars tanto en la habitacion de lee y kiba

-...kusoo...ese naruto si que es escandaloso...puedo oir sus gritos hasta aqui-

se quejaba kiba mientars akamaru ladraba en aprobacion

-...oye...kiba...-

dijo lee un tanto pensativo

-...¬¬ si es otro sermon sobre la juventudu mejor callate-

amenazo el inuzuka pues estaba harto de los sermones acerca de al juventud que seimpre estaba dandole lee

-...no es eso...es solo que...¿has notado la manera en la que hinata-san mira a naruto-kun?-

pregunto lee

-...¬¬ si si lo he notado...¿que hay con eso?-

pregunto kiba molesto

-...bueno...¿no creeras que...hinata-san esta enamorada de naruto-kun?-

preguntaba lee

-...esa es informacion vieja lee...eso yo ya lo sabia desde que estaba en la academia-

explicaba el inuzuka

-¡nani¡que acaso soy el unico que no lo sabia?-

preguntaba lee sorprendido de queya media konoha sabia acerca de los snetimientos de hianta por naruto

-...como sea ¿a que viene la pregunta lee?-

dijo kiba a lo que aklamaru solo ladro una vez mas

-...bueno...es solo que estaba pensadno en que dado que hinata-san es un tanto timida...talvez podriamos ayudarle a confesarle sus snetimientos a naruto-kun-

dijo el chico de las cejas encrespadas

-...¬¬ oh no...eso no...yo jamas ayudaria en algo como eso-

dijo kiba molesto

-...sabes kiba...si no te conociera diria que te gusta hinata-san-

bromeo lee a lo que la cara de kiba se torno de un color rojo mientars que aakmaru solo se reia del pobre kiba

-..¬/¬...eso...eso no es verdad...hi...hinata solo es mi amiga...y nada mas-

dijo kiba co algo de bnerviosismo en su voz a lo que akamaru solo emitio un ladrido, mismo que solo kiba entendio

-¡Y TU CALLATE!-

regaño kiba a akamaru el cual seguia riendose de el

-...¿kiba¿te sientes bien?-

pregunto lee confuso al ver la forma en la que kiba actuaba

-¡PORSUPUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¬/¬ ¡PORQUE NO HABRIA DE ESTARLO?-

grito kiba

-...bue...bueno...yo solo preguntaba-

dijo lee con una gotita de sudos detars de la cabeza

-...nesesito tomar aire fresco...vamos akamaru-

dijo kiba el cual salio de la habitacion junto a akamaru.

mientars tanto en la habitacion de mizu y de hinata

-...les agradezco una vez mas que me hayan dejado quedarme con ustedes-

dijo mizu

-...de...descuida mizu-san...no...no fue nada -

dijo hinata sonriendole timidamente a mizu

-...lo se...es solo que...no quiero causarles molestias-

dijo mizu

-...no...no es ninguna molestia..a...ademas gaara-san dijo que estaba bien que te quedaras-

sonrio de nuevo hinata

-...si lo se...y se los agradezco...han sido muy amables conmigo-

esta vez fue mizu quien sonrio

-...no...no...no tieens que agradecernoslo mizu-san-

dijo hinata con una timida sonrisa

-...lo se...es solo que...en verdad se los agradezco..y por cierto hinata-san, no es nesesario que me llames mizu-san...puedes llamarme mizu-chan si lo deseas-

dijo mizu con una sonrisa

-...ha...hai...en..en ese caso tu tambien puedes llamarme hinata-chan-

sonrio hinata

-...dime...¿que haras ahora hinata-chan?-

pregunto mizu a su nueva amiga

-...bueno...tenia pensado entrenar un poco depseus d eterminar de desempacar mis cosas-

explico la hyuuga

-...ya veo...dime...¿puedo entrenar contigo?-

pregunto mizu

-¿eh¿ta...tambien eres una kunouchi mizu-chan?-

pregunto hinata

-...ha..hai...lo soy-

dijo mizu mostrando un protector de la aldea oculta de la catarata atado su brazo

-...ya...ya veo...me alegra tener una compañera de entrenamiento-

sonrio hinata

-...ami tambien-

respondio mizu tambien sonriendo mientars ambas salian de la habiatcion para entrenar un poco.

mientars tanto en la habitacion de shikamaru

-...suspira...mendokuse...no crei tener que quedarme en sunagakure...y menos con ellos-

se quejaba shikamaru mientars sacaba la scosas de su mochila cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-...adelante-

dijo shikamaru a lo que la puerta se abrio revelando a temari

-...te...te...temari-chan...¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto shikamaru con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

-...bueno..es solo que...ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...y pues...extrañaba tu compañia-

la kunouchi d ecabellos rubios se sneto en la cama al lado de shikamaru

-...bue..bueno es verdad que han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...y tambien te he extrañado peor..este...este no es buen momento temari-chan-

dijo shikamaru ma snervioso que antes

-...shikamaru...las otars veces que estuviste aqui no actuabas tan raro...dime...¿acaso ya no sienets nada por mi?-

dijo temari bajando la mirada

-...no..no...no es eso...es solo que..bueno...-

dhikamaru bajo la mirada

-...es solo que no quiero que naruto y los demas se enteren d elo nuestro-

dijo shikamaru algo apenado

-...ya veo..asi que por eso siempre que nos topabamos a alguno e tus amigos en konoha decais que nuestra relacion era solo d etrabajo...shika...¿porque te apena que lso demas sepan que salgo contigo?-

pregunto temari

-...bue..bueno...es solo que...no..no lo se...es solo que...espero el momento apropiado para presentarte como mi...mi...mi novia-

dijo shikamaru apenado

-...pero shika...ha pasado ya ams de 1 año y medio desde que salimos...¿no crees que ya es hora de que los demas se enteren?...mis hermanos ya saben de esto y sabes que ellos yate consideran parte de la familia-

dijo temari

-...bue...bueno..si...pero...aun no es el momento temari-chan...-

dijo shikamaru

-...ahora no es el momento...ahora no es el momento...siempre estas diciendom esto...sientoq ue te averguenza que tus amigos sepan que soy tu novia-

dijo temari un tanto molesta

-...no es eso temari...es solo que...si voy a presentar a la muejre que amo quieor que sea especial-

dijo shikamaru a lo que temari se sorprendio enormemente

-...¿la...la...mujer que amas?-

pregunto temari sorprendida y a la vez feliz

-...asi es temari...yo te amo-

dijo shikamaru con ternura

-...yo tambien te amo shika-

dijo temari al tiempo que ambos se acercaban cada vez ams hasta que sus labios estaban casi juntos...y justo cuando estaban apunto de besarse...son interrumpidos por kankurou

-...oye shikamaru mi hermano dice que...eeemmm...¿interrumpi algo?-

dijo kankurou viendo la posicion tan "comprometedora" de shikamaru y temari

-...no...no...pa..para nada-

dijo shikamaru un tanto nervioso

-...bueno..solo venia a avisarte que mi hermano dice que si lo deseas puedes bajar a cenar con nosotros en 1 hora-

dijo kankurou

-...e...esta..esta bien...lo recordare-

dijo shikamaru un tanto incomodo por la precencia de kankurou

-...bien te evre en la cena...los dejo con lo que estaban haciendo-

dijo kankurou cerrandole un ojo a la pareja mientras salia del cuarto.

por ultimo en el balcon de la casa de gaara. sakura se encontraba mirando a la esterllas mientars pensaba en alguien, alguien que se habia marchado hacia mas de 4 años

-...sasuke-kun...-

dijo sakura mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

-...veo que aun no olvidas a sausuke-

dijo gaara apareciendo detars de la kunouchi de cabello rosado

-...gaara-san...me asustaste-

dijo sakura un poco sorprendida por la aparicion del kazekage

-...lo siento no era mi intencion...si lo deseas me ire-

dijo gaara quien se disponia a irse

-...no esta bien...d ehecho...me gustaria algo de compañia(n/a: ...no...no habra gaaraXsakura en este fic...las unicas parejas hasta ahora son el naruhina y el shikatema...solo queria aclarar ste punto..ya que esta esena puede resultar confusa)-

dijo la haruno a lo queel kazekage decidio quedarse

-...lamento que lo que paso hace 4 años...naruto, yo y los demas hicimos lo que pudimos para detener a sasuke-

dijo gaara un tanto decepcionado

-...no te preocupes...les agradezco a todos que hayan tratado de traer a sasuke-

dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-...pero...aun asi...el ya esta con orochimaru...y es posible que el ya haya tomaod su cuerpo-

dijo gaara decepcionado por haber fallado en esa mision hace 4 años

-...descuida gaara...se que sasuke esta bien...orochimaru aun no ha tomaod su cuerpo...lo se y tengo la esperanza de volver a verlo-

dijo sakura sonriendo con esperaznas

-...espero tengas razon sakura...eso espero-

dijo gaara contemplando las estrellas.

mientars tanto en la guarida de orochimaru

-...orochimaru-sama...le traigo noticias-

dijo kabuto acercandose al sannin

-¿que clase de noticias?-

pregunto orochimaru quien estaba sentado en su trono(n/a: no...no estaba en el baño XD)

-...sai acaba de regresar de su mision-

dijo kabuto

-...exelente...hazlo pasar-

indico orochimaru a lo que sai entro al lugar

-...confio en que hayas conseguido esos pergaminos-

dijo orochimaru

-...asi es orochimaru-sama...me fue muy dificil obtenerlos pero aqui estan-

sai entrego a orochimaru algunos pergaminos

-¿para quenesesita esos pergaminos orochimaru-sama?-

pregunto sai mirando como el sannin examinaba atentamente esos pergaminos

-...esto mi estimado sai...es lo que nesesitaba para que la destruccion de konoha se lleve a cabo-

dijo rochimaru con una diabolica sonrisa

-¿quier decir que...?-

pregunto sai sorprendido

-...asi es sai...ahora mismo saldremos hacia konoha...¿no te parece algo exelente sasuke-kun?...podras volver a ver a tus viejos "amigos"-

dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa sarcastica

-...ya no me interesa lo que le pase a konoha...solo me interesa que me des el poder para vencer a mi hermano-

dijo sasuke con indiferencia

-...tendras ese poder sasuke-kun...lo tendras...solo ten paciencia...bien...en marcha...es hora de hacerle una "amistosa visita" a konoha-

dijo orochimaru mientars que junto con sai, sasuke y kabutose preparaba para salir hacia konoha

notas del autor: bueno pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic, como podran ver ya alfin he puesto algo de shikatema(debo mencionar que es la pareja de la cual ams se me dificulta escribir) asi qeu espero les haya gustado, tambien puse un poco de jiraiya y tsunade se que es una pareja poco comun peor ami me agrada bastante y bueno durante los proximos capitulos dejare las peleas a un lado para centrarme en el aspecto comico y romantico del fic, es dceir que durante los siguientes capitulos habra un poco de naruhina shikatema kibahina mizukai narumizu etc. ademas de algunas istuaciones de humor bueno como podran ver en este capitulo en la platica entre orochimaru y tsunade recordaron cuando orochimaru estaba con ellos, se que a muchos no les agrada este sannin pero en lo personal desde que lo vi en los recuerdos de jiraiya note d einmediato algo de trizteza en su mirada lo cual em hace pensar qeu el no era tan malo en un inicio y bueno por ultimo me queda agregar que ojala les haya gustado la aparicion de sasuke, se que dije que no iba a meterlo en el fic peor pues...decidi que haga algunas apariciones...solo que no se emocionen...no habra sasusaku...¿o si? bueno antes de contestar los reviews quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren ver un poco mas de mizukai en el fic? ya que antes d ehacer cualquier cosa quiero aber la opinion de mis lectores acerca de esta parejaasi que dejenme sus comentarios sobre esta pareja bueno pues solo me resta proceder a contestrar reviews

**ANBU-kurosaki ichigo: en efecto, ya he visto los dibujod de eiji y shigeru y me parecen bastante buenos, solo hay que darles color y creeme no te defraudare, esta historia me atrevo a dceir que es mi mejor obra publicada hasta el momento...y me atrevo a dceir tambien que supera a mucho otros fics en esta pagina****(no me maten por este comentario)**

**Hinata Hyuuga: me alegro quete guste el review...y en cuanto a mizu...solo digamos que es un personaje de mucha importancia en el fic...me temo que en este capitulo no puse casi nada de naruhina pero descuida, en los proximos capitulos como ya dije pondre bastante shikatema y naruhina...y en menor medida kibahina y narumizu bueno pues una vez mas te agradezco el apoyo**

**kurayami1sama: gracias por el apoyo y pues aqui tienes la continuacion**

**sakura-chan: gracias por el review y que bueno que te agrado el regreso de sasori...creeme que ami me molesto mucho que muriera y es por ello que he decidido que reviviese...aunque no es el verdadero sasori...es parte del alma de sasori..es dceir...hay dios hasta yo me confundo como sea solo dejemos que sasori volvio a la accion. respecto a tu comentario de gaara sonriendo...creeme que yo tampoco me lo imagino...se veria muy..raro bueno pues nos vemos el lunes sakura-chan, suerte en tu viaje dattebayo**

**dark-asuka: ...bueno pues...erespecto al romance que me pides ya he puesto un poco de shikatema...y pues...ejem...no me mates peor me temo que habra un poco de narumizu...pero tu y yo sabemos con quien acabara naruto al final asi que no te preocupes ya que me agrada mas el mizukai que el narumizu gracias por el apoyo y tratare de actualizar lo ma spronto posible dattebayo**


	6. Chapter 6

habian pasado algunos dias desde que naruto y los demas habian decidido quedarse en sunagakure. duranet ese periodo kai continuamente entrenaba la tecnica de extraccion de bijuus mientars que naruto y compañia disfrutaban de sus "vacaciones". ahora mismo nos encontramos con naruto y gaara los cuales estan teniendo una pqueña lucha de netrenamiento pues habian pasado mas de 4 años desde la ultima vez que pelaron.

-...vaya...has mejorado mas de lo que crei gaara-

dijo naruto mientars secaba el sudor de su frente

-...tu tambien has mejorado bastante naruto...has cambiado desde nuetsra ultima peela hace 4 años-

el kazekage tambien secaba el sudor de su frente

-...bueno esque estuve entrenando con ero-sennin durante 3 años-

explicaba naruto el cual se veia un poco cansado

-...ya veo...asi que jiraiya-sama te entreno personalmente...interesante-

dijo el kazekage tambien un poco cansado

-...jeje...parece que estas un poco cansado ¿deseas dejar la pelea por el momento?-

pregunto naruto

-...no...aun puedo soportar un poco mas-

dijo gaara

-...bien...si asi lo deseasel joven rubio coloco sus dedos en forma de cruz-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

dijo naruto a lo que 5 replicas aparecieron en el lugar

-...bien...esta pelea se pone interesante-

dijo gaara al mismo tiempo que naruto y sus replicas atacaban al kazekage pero este se protegio con su escudo de arena

-...veo que apesar de no tener a shukaku aun conservas el escudo de arena-

dijo el naruto original

-...asi es...aunque ahora me es mas dificil usarlo ya que no es automatico como antes...sino que yo debo usar mi propio chakra para activarlo-

dijo gaara el cuals e oia un poco cansado debido a usar su escudo de arena

-...ya veo...pero yo ganare este pelea con escudo o sin escudo-

dijo naruto mientars que junto sus copias se ponia en posicion de ataque

-...dame tu mejor golpe-

dijo gaara con una sonrisa de superioridad al tiempo que las copias atacaban pero sus ataques eran bloqueados por el escudo de arebna de gaara

-...debes saber que jamas me venceras si sigues atacando de frente-

dijo gaara

-...lo se...peroe sto fue solo una distraccion-

dijo naruto a lo que gaars se sorprendio al ver que frente a el solo habia 4 narutos

-¡no puede ser¡acaso?-

dijo gaara quien rapidamente volteo su mirada hacia atras para ver a la ultima replica, gaara trato de protegerse con el escudo de arena pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido

-¡U!-

la replica dio un puñetazo al rostro de gaara

-¡ZU¡MA¡KI!-

3 replicas se dezlizaron por el suelo elevando a gaara cada una con una patada

-¡NARUTO RENDAN!-

dijo naruto el cual dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la altura de gaara y devolverlo a tierra con una fuerte patada

-jeje...creo que hasat aqui acaba la pelea-

dijo naruto

-...eso es lo que tu crees-

se escucho la voz de gaara

-¡NANI?-

dijo naruto el cual miro al cuerpo de gaara que yacia inconsiente en el piso despues de recibir el uzumaki naruto renadan. lentamente el cuerpo d ekazekage comenzo a tornarse de un color cafe claro mientars que se convertia en arena

-...ya veo...asi que has usado el sunabunshin no justu-

dijo naruto elc ual volvio a tierra firme buscando al kazekage

-...temo que la pelea acaba aqui ¡SABAKU KYU!-

dijo gaara al tiempo que la arena del piso atrapo tanto a naruto como a sus replicas para despues revelar a gaara saliendo de la erand el piso

-...bien...creo que el entrenamiento acaba aqui-

dijo gaara el cual tenia capturados a naruto y a sus copias

-...jeje...eso es lo que crees-

dijo naruto justo antes de que su cuerpo fuese envuelto por una nub de humo revelando un tronco en l lugar que antes ocupba el naruto original

-...ya veo..asi que has usado el reemplazo-

dijo gaara mientras veia como habia sido burlado por el uzumaki

-...pero almenos me encargare de tus replicas ¡SABAKU SOUSOU!-

dijo gaara a lo que la arena que mantnia capturadas a lasreplicas de naruto comenzo a hacer presion sobre estas haciedno que desaparecieran

-...ahora solo falta el original-

gaara buscaba a naruto cerca dle lugar peor sin mucho exito

-¡ESTOY AQUI!-

dijo naruto al momento que este salio de la arena del piso dando un fuerte golpe al rostro de gaara de la misma manera en la que lo hiso contra neji en las luchas principales pro lo cual gara callo al piso

-...jeje...me parece que yo gane-

dijo naruto el cual se dejo caer al piso totalmente agotado

-...has mejorado enormemente naruto-

dijo gaara el cual se levantaba depseus de aquel golpe tambien agotado por la pelea

-...conque aqui estan...lo hemos estado buscando toda la mañana-

dijo temari regañando a gaara y naruto

-...gomen...gaara y yo teniamos una pelea de entrenamiento-

dijo naruto

-...si me lo supuse...solo venia a avisarles que la comia esta lista-

dijo temari

-...arigatou neechan-

dijo gaara poniendose de pie con un poco de dificultad

-...los estaremos esperando en el comedor, no tarden mucho porravor-

dijo temari regersando a la casa

-...¿nesesitas ayuda?-

dijo gaara extendiendole una mano a naruto el cual seguia acostado en el piso

-...arigatou-

dijo naruto tomando la mano del kazekage el cual le ayudo a ponerse de pie

-...bien ya oiste a temari...los demas estan esperandonos para comer, no es correcto hacerlos esperra mas tiempo-

dijo gaara

-...hai-

tanto naruto como gaara entraron a la casa de gaara donde los demas ya los epseraban para comer

-...vaya...por lo que veo tuvieron un entrenamiento algo intenso-

dijo kai al ver como naruto y gaara se veian notablemente cansados

-...na...esto no es nada-

dijo naruto

-¿seguro que te encuentars bein naruto-san?-

dijo mizu acercandose al joven el cual mostraba leves raspones y algunas heridas pero nada de que preocuparse

-hai...esto no es nada, estoy bien deveras-

dijo naruto sonriendole a la joven castaña

-...aun asi dejame curarte-

dijo mizu

-...descuida estoy bien-

dijo naruto a lo que sus heridas rapidamente sanaron debido al poder de kyuubi

-¿lo ves? te dije que no era nada de que preocuparse aunque te agradezco que te hayas preocupado mizu-

dijo naruto con sonrindole una vez mas a mizu la cual se sonrojo un poco

-...si, si, si como sea ¿podemos dejar al baka de naruto y empezar a comer? llevamos mas de 45 minutos esperando-

dijo kiba un tanto molsto a lo que akamaru respondio con un ladrido

-...por cierto...¿exactamente que es lo que vamos a comer?-

pregunto naruto

-...pues...es unasorpresa-

dijo sakura sonriendole a naruto

-¿eh?-

dijo naruto sin captar el mensaje

-...solo espera-

dijo sakura a lo que naruto y gaara tomaron asiento en la mesa junto a los demas a lo que temari salio de la cosina con algunos tzones de ramen mismos que coloc en la meza con ayuda de kankurou

-...espero te guste el menu de hoy naruto-

sonrio sakura una vez mas

-¿eh¿sakura-chan¿como sabian que?-

dijo naruto un tanto sorprendido por el menu pero a la vez feliz

-...pues...el credito es de hinata, ella fue la de la idea-

dijo temari

-¿eh¿es verdad eso hinata?-

pregunto naruto a la hyuuga la cual estaba snetada a su lado

-...ha..hai...yo..bue..bueno...me parecio que depseus de el largo vaije merecias una pequeña recompenza-

dijo hinata un tanto sonrojada al tiempo qeu sonreia timidamente

-...ya veo...arigatou hinata en verdad te lo agradezco-

sonrio naruto cosa que ocasiono que la hyuuga se sonrojara un poco mas y evitara la mirada del rubio

-...naruto...¬¬-

dijo kiba un tanto celoso por la esena a lo que akamaru solo ladro

-...ya te dije que hinata solo es mi amiga...no siento nada mas por ella asi que deja de moelstarme¬¬-

regaño un levement sonrojado kiba a lo que akamaru solo se reia de el

-...bien..sera mejor que empezemos o se enfriara-

dijo lee a lo que todos en la meza tomaron los palillos para comenzra a comer

-¡itadakimasui!

dijreon todos los presnetes al tiempo que coemnzaban a comer...y bueno naruto como se imaginran devoro su plato en escasos segundos.

-...esto estuvo dleicioso...es el mejor ramen que he comido en mucho tiempo-

dijo naruto

-...kazekage-sama...me gustaria sbaer si depsues de la comido usted podira ayudarme un poco con la investigacion acerca d emi tecnica de extraccion-

dijo kai

-...descuida kai, ya te dije que hare todo lo que este en mis manos por ayudarte...y no es nesesario que me llames kazekage-sama, solo llamame gaara-

dijo el godaimekazekage

-...eeehh..decuero..si usted lo dice supongo que esta bien-

dijo kai con esa sonrisa la cual ya es parte de el

-¡hey¡que se supone que pasara con nuestra plea?-

dijo naruto tan escandaloso como siempre

-...mendosuke...eres muy escandaloso-

se quejo shikamaru el cual estaba sentado a la drecha de naruto

-...me temo que tendra que esperar naruto...sera en otra ocasion-

se disculpo gaara

-...kusoo...¿y ahora con quien se supone que entrenare?-

se quejaba naruto el cual se habia quedado sin compañero de entrenamiento

-descuida naruto-kun. yo entrenare contigo ¡DEMOSTREMOS DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-

dijo lee con su pose nice-guy y su sonrisa colgate a lo que en es emomento gai-sensei aparce de dios sabe donde

-¡ASI SE HABLA LEE¡ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!

dijo gai tambien con su pose de nice-guy

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-

dijo lee con estrellitas en sus ojos mirando a su maetsro

-¡LEE!-

dijo gai mirando con orgullo a su disipulo

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!-

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!-

-GAI-SENSEI!

-LEE!-

los 2 siguieron asi durante un tiempo mas

-GAI-SENSEI!

dijo lee con lagrimas en sus ojos!-

¡LEE!-

dijo gai tambein con lagrimas a lo que maetsro y alumno se dieron un abrazo mientars un atardecer en la playa aparecia detras de ellos culminando con una ola rompiendo en la costa mientras todos contemplaban la esena a lo que a naruto y a todos los presnetes ls salio una enorme gotita de sudor detars de la cabeza

-...eeeemmm...creo que mejor dare un paseo por la aldea-

dijo naruto al cual se le habian quitado las ganas de entrenar...y a quien no depsues de ver el numerito de esos 2.

mientars tanto en los cuarteels de akastuki.

-...¿y bien?...¿cual es tu reporte?-

pregunto el lider a lo que de la zetsu emergio del piso de la habitacion

-...señor...he confirnmado el arrivo del grupo que escoltaba a kai a sunagakure...ahora mismo ellos se encuentran en la casa del kazekage. al parecer tanto el chico kyuubi como el retso d elos shinobis de konoha se quedaran en suna un tiempo-

informo la mitad blanca de zetsu

-...ya veo..has cumplido bien tu mision zetsu-

dijo el lider complasido del trabajo de zetsu

-¿acaso dudaba de mi? soy el emjor en misiones de espionaje. no ahy quien pueda detectarme. incluso ese idiota del clan inuzuka ni se percato de mi precencia...fue ams facil de lo que crei-

dijo la mitad negra de zetsu

-...continua con el buen traabjo zetsu...y no olvides mantener vigilada a esa chica-

informo el lider

-...como oredene-

dijeron ambas mitades de ztesu al unisono mientars este desaparecia en la tierra de la misma manera en la que aparecio

-...mas vale que esos 2 no me decepcionen-

dijo el lider con su cara oculta entre las sombras.

-...bien...sera mejor que comenzemos con esto-

dijo kai el cual de su mochila sacaba la vasija en la cual fue sellado houkou hacia ams de 10000 años

-...nesesito que em diags todo lo que recuerdes del incidente con akastuki...confio con con esa informacion pueda completar mi justu-

dijo kai el cual de su mochila sacab tambien un cuadreno el cual contenia las notas que el habia estado recolectando respecto a la tecnica de extraccion

-...debes saber que mis recuerdos sobre ese incidente son muy escasos-

dijo el kazekage

-...lo se...pero cualquier clase de informacion sera util...creeme...h recolectado informacion de distinats aldeas y creo saber que clase de tecnica empleo akatsuki...solo nesesito estra seguro-

dijo kai

-...bien...si es asi..recuerdo que fui llevado a un cuarto en el cual parecia que se llebava a cabo una especia de ritual...fui colocado en lo que parecia ser un altar frente a una extraña estatua...tras esto el lider realizo una extraña tecnica con la cual de los ojos de la estatua comenzaron a emerger lo que parecian ser 9 dragones...estos se introducieron en mi cuerpo y comenzraon a extraer el bijuu...el proceso tardo 3 dias y 3 noches...despues de eso...no recuerdo nada mas-

explico gaara

-...comprendo-

dijo kai el cual comenzo a escribir algunas coss mas en su cuaderno

-...creo que se que clase de jutsu utilizo akatsuki...aunque aun nesesito investigar mas a fondo...pero...creo que con esto...podria mejorar mi justu...bien...aqui vamos-

dijo aki al tiempo que coloco la urna en el suelo y comenzo a acumular su chakra para despeus formar unos sellos a lo que acto seguido de su cuerpo comenzo a emanar un enorme chakra de color blanco el cual poco a poco se introducia en aquella vasija hasta que dejo el cuerpo de kai por completo dejando a este muy agotado

-..¿estas bien kai?-

pregunto gaara mientars evitaba que kai callera al piso

-...si...e..eso creo...rayos...esta vez casi lo lograba-

dijo kai

-...veo que esa tecnica de extraccion te deja completamente agotado-

dijo gaara

-...asi es...esta vez apenas y puedo moverme...pero...ya...ya he logrado avanzar mas en mi investigacion...si mis calculso son correctos eso sera suficiente para manetenr a houkou encerrado durante 10 minutos mas-

dijo kai

-...¿todo eso para tan solo 15 minutos?...veo que esa tecnica es muy dificil de dominar-

dijo gaara mirando a kai elc ual apenas tenia fuerzas para hablar

-...creeme...es mas de lo que crees...me ha tomado mas de 2 años poder lograr cerra esa tecnica...pero aun asi no puedo lograr que houkou quede sellado mas que escasos minutos...pero...al perecer he logrado aumentar al doble el tiempo que este permanece encerrado...pero me temo que eso significa que el ezfuerzo que nesesito es tambien el doble-

dijo kai poniendose de pie con dificultad al tiempo que empezaba a recobrar sus fuerzas

-...lamento no haberte sido de mucha ayuda kai-

se disculpo gaara

-...no te disculpes...creeme los datos que me has dado me han sido ams utiles de lo que crees...solo neseisto practicar mas esa tecnica y analizar mas a fondo los datos-

explico kai

-...si neseistas algo mas...lo que sea solo dimelo...sunagakure esta a tu entera dispocision kai-

dijo gaara

-...arigatou gaara-san...en verdad te agradezco todo-

dijo kai

-...descuida kai...depsues de todo...yo alguna vez pase por lo mismo que tu...-

dijo gaara con una mirada que denotaba cierta tristeza

-...confio que que mis ivestigacion de frutos y sea capaz de ayudar a los jinchurukis...-

dijo kai mientras gaurdaba sus cosas denuevo en su mochila

-...lo haras kai...lo haras-

dijo el kazekage mientras se retiraba de la habitacion dejando a kai solo

-...hikari...no sabes como lo lamento-

dijo el muchacho mientars tomaba la foto de una chica...al parecer ella era hikari

-...todo esto ha sido mi culpa...pero...te prometo que terminare esta investigacion...a como de lugar-

kai tomo la foto y la guardo con el resto de sus cosas en su mochila.

mientras tanto con naruto.

-hey shikamaru ¿que dices si entrenamos un poco?-

dijo naruto a shikamaru el cuale staba acostado en el sofa viendo la television

-...es problematico entrenar...creo que mejor me quedare viendo la television-

dijo el nara cambiando de canal

-hey..no vinimos a sunagakure solo a ver television...eso puedes hacerlo en konoha-

se quejaba naruto

-...talvez peor en konoha no tenemos 459 canales-

dijo shikamaru con el control en la mano buscando algo que ver

-...como quieras encontrare a alguien que quiera entrenar-

naruto salio de la habitacion del nara mientars se dirijia a la de kankurou donde el marionetista se encontraba jugando una partida de kof con kiba en su ps2

-hey kankurou, cara de perro ¿alguno de ustedes desea entrenarconmigo?-

pregunto naruto

-...ahora no naruto ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?-

dijo kiba el cual estaba muy entretenido tratando de aplicar el movimiento de desesperacion con iori

-...¿ocupados¡lo unico que hacen es jugar kof dattebayo!

se quejo el uzumaki

-...que escandaloso eres...acabo de perder por culpa tuya¬¬-

regaño el marionetista

-como sea...veo que no piensan moverse de ahi en un buen rato ¿no es asi?-

pregunto naruto

-¿tu que crees?-

respondio kiba

-...ok, ok ya comprendi...en ese caso ¿puedo jugar?-

pregunto naruto

-¡NO!-

dijeron kiba y kankurou al unisono

-...no son divertidos¬¬-

dijo naruto saliendo de la habitacion y llendo hacia la habitacion de lee

-oye cejas encrespadas estoy aburrido ¿que dices si salimos a dar una vuelta?-

pregunto naruto

-...9989 9990 9991...lo siento naruto pero estoy a mitad de mi entrenamiento 9992 9993 9994-

dijo lee el cual se encontraba haciendo abdominales

-...pero ya casi acabas-

dijo naruto

-9995 9996 9997 9998 9999 10000-

dijo lee a lo que despeus de terminar d ehacer abdominales comenzo a hacer lagartijas

-1 2 3 4...lo siento naruto pero debo entrenar 5 6 7 8-

dijo lee a lo que naruto sin mas remedio salio del lugar y se dirijio a la habitacion de skaura

-...hey sakura-chan ¿quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo por la aldea?-

pregunto naruto a la haruno

-...lo siento naruto peor ya tengo planes, temari y yo sladremos de compras-

dijo sakura

-¿hay centros comerciales en sunagakure?-

pregunto naruto

-¿tu que crees?-

dijo sakura

-...ok...buscare a alguien mas que me acompañe-

dijo naruto el cual ahora se dirijia con gaara

-hey gaara ¿que diecs si terminamos esa pelea que dejamos esta mañana?-

pregunto naruto

-lo siento naruto...pero tengo trabajo que hacer...ser el kazekage no es facil-

dijo gaara el cual estaba revisadno algunos documentos

-...suspira...ok buscare a alguien mas-

dijo naruto el cual ahora se dirijia a la habitacion de kai

-oye kai ¿que dices si tenemos una pequeña pelea?-

pregunto naruto

-...con gusto lo haria naruto-kun opero estoy en verdad agotado despues de usar mi tecnica de extraccion-

dijo kai el cuale staba acostado en la cama

-...bien, bien lepreguntare a alguien mas-

dijo naruto

-...lamento no poder entrenar contigo naruto-kun-

se disculpo kai

-descuida-

naruto decidio darse por vencido y salio a dar un paseo el solo cuando en el camino se encontro a hinata

-¿eh¿hinata¿a donde vas?-

pregunto el rubio a la hyuuga la cual tambein salia de la casa de gaara

-...na..naruto-kun...bue..bueno...yo...decidi slair a dar un pequeño paseo-

dijo hinata sonrojada al ver a naruto

-...ya veo...yo tambien saldre a dar un paseo...asi que...¿te gustaria venir conmigo?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata solo aisntio completamente sonrojada mientars salia de la casa junto con el uzumaki

mientras kiba los veia salir por la ventana

-...ggggrrrr...naruto-

murmuro kiba

-¿dijiste algo kiba?-

dijo kankurou

-...no..no dije nada¬¬-

respondio el inuzkua algo molest

-...es solo que me parece que estabas molesto porque naruto se fuera con hinata

dijo aknkurou a lo que kiba dejo caer el contrl de su ps2

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO¡YA LES DIJE A TODOS QUE HINATA SOLO ES MI AMIGA Y NADA MAS!-

dijo kiba notablemnte sonrojado

-...eeemm...yo jamas dije que estuviera celoso-

dijo kankurou extrañado por lareaccion de kiba

-...ah...eemm...bueno...como sea yo no estoy celoso¬¬-

kiba recojio el control dela ps2 que habia dejado caer y continuo la pelea con kankurou mientars akamau solo se reia

-¡Y TU CALLATE!-

regaño kiba a su canino amigo

mientras tanto en las calles de sunagakure. naruto y hinata caminaban sin decir palabra alguna hasta que la hyuuga rompio ese incomodo silencio

-...na...naruto-kun-

dijo la chica de los ojos blancos algo nerviosa

-..¿que sucede hinata?-

el uzumaki volteo su mirada hacia la hyuuga

-...yo...bueno...es solo que queria preguntarte algo-

la sucesora hyuuga comenzo a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia desde niña

-¿quee s lo que deseas preguntarme hinata?-

dijo naruto mirando como hinata se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos

-...¿ha sido dificil para ti lidiar con kyuubi?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-...bueno...al principio fue algo muy dificil para mi ya que todos en la aldea me odiaban sin razon...en la academia los padres no dejaban a los otros niños acercarse ami...me sientia solo...deverdad solo...pero...despues iruka-sensei reconocio mi existencia...fue la primera persona en hacerlo...depseus conoci a sakura-chan y a sasuke...y posteriormembte a cejas encrespadas, shikamaru, cara de perro, chouji...y todos ustedes...y ahora yo noe stoy solo...los tengo a ustedes-

sonrio el uzumaki

-...naruto-kun...sa...sabes...yo...yo siempre te he admirado-

dijo hinata la cual ya estaba mas roja que el chakra d ekyuubi

-..¿eh¿enverdad?-

pregunto naruto un tanto sorprenido por el comebntario d ela hyuuga

-...ha..hai...te admiro mucho ya que tu jamas te rindes...recuerdo cuando estabamos en la academia...y todos se burlaban de ti por no poder realizar bien un henge...pero tu no te rendiste..al contrario...practicabas cada dia detras de la academia...practicabas hasta quedar agotado...es por eso que te admiro..ya que tu a diferencia de mi...jamas te rindes..mientras yo me doy por vencida muy facilmente...por eso tu eres mi inspiracion-

dijo hinata al cual no podia creer lo que le acababa de decir a naruto

-...yo...bueno...no se que decir..jamas crei que pensaras sobre mi de esa manera...pero..dime algo hinata...¿como sabes que yo practicaba detars de la academia cada dia?...siempre que entrenaba estaba solo-

dijo el uzumaki a lo que hinata se puso aun mas nerviosa

-..etto...yo...bue...bueno...es solo que yo...lo que sucede es que yo te obserbava entrenar...solo que...me..me ocultaba..tenia miedo de que me vieras-

dijo hinata mientars que seguia jugando con ssu dedos esta vez un poco ams rapido

-...ya veo...eso explica porque siemrpe snetia que algyuien me opbserbava...pero..¿porque te ocultabas?...-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata no sabia que decir..se arrepentia de haber dicho lo que dijo pero ya no habia marcha atras...era ahora o nunca

-...porque...te...tenia miedo...tenia miedo de hablar contigo...ya que..naruto-kun...yo...yo te...te a...te a..-

trataba de decir hinata quiene staba en verdad nervisoa pero en ese momento mizu apaercio

-hey...hinata.chan. naruto-san ¿que hacen aqui?-

pregunto mizu

-...bueno...solo dabamos un paseo ¿que haces tu aqui mizu?-

pregunto naruto

-bueno...estaba comprando algunas cosas que kai-kun me encargo-

explico la castaña

-...souka...bueno ya que estas aqui ¿guistas acompañarnos mizu?-

pregunto el uzumaki sonriendole a lo que la chica de ojos vereds se sonrojo un poco

-...bueno...si no es molestia para ustedes-

dijo mizu

-descuida. no es molestia ¿cierto hinata?-

pregunto narutro a su acompañante

-ha...hai...(...despues de todo esta vez tampoco pude decirle...¿acaso el destino no quere que este con naruto-kun?...dios..por un momento sone como neji-niisan)-

respondio la hyuuga

-ok...por cierto hinata...¿que era eso que me querias decir?-

pregunto naruto

-..na...nada importante-

dijo hinata evitando la mirada del rubio mientars esta se sonrojaba

asi pues el dia continuo con normalidad para naruto y el retso hasta que cayo la noche por lo que todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir...aunque habia alguien que no podia dormir del todo. ese alguien era kai quien tenia el mismo sueño...sueño que tenia noche tars noche...un sueño en el que veia a hikari morir antes sus ojos.

kai se encontraba paseando por le bosque en compañia e hikari...los 2 se veian felices ¿y como no estarlo? depues de todo ellos se amban...y nada ni nadie podria separralos..alemnos eso era lo que ellos pensaban

-...sabes algo hikari...me alegra haberte conocido...me enseñaste que habia mas en esta vida que el solo matar a los demas...tu fuiste la primera persona en reconocer mi existencia...y en verdad te lo agradezco-

dijo kai sonriendole a la joven a su lado

-...no es nesesario que me lo agradezcas kai...-

respondio hikari tambein con una dulce sonrisa

-...lo se...es solo que...no dejo de pensar en donde estaria ahora si no te hubiera conocido...probablemente continuaria matando...tan solo para encontrar alivio al miedo de ser asesinado-

dijo kai bajando la mirada

-...lo se kai...pero lo importante es que nos conocimos...y que estamos juntos ahora...-

hikari tomo la mano de kai al cual levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de la joven sonriendole dulcemente

-...tienes razon...sabes...algo bueno salio de que sellaran a houkou dentro de mi-

dijo el joven mientras miraba con ternura a hikari

-¿y que es ese algo kai?-

pregunto hikari

-...pues...el haberte conocido...hikari...yo...te amo...y me gustaria poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...ya no em interesa nada mas-

dijo kai mientras abrazaba a hikari

-...yo tambein te amo kai-

dijo hikari al timpo que los 2 jovenes se acercaban mas y ams hasta que sus labios se encontraban casi juntos...los 2 podian escuchar la respiracion y los latidos del corazon del otro...para ellos ya no importaba el retso dle mundo...solo importaba que estaban juntos...por lo cual los 2 jovnes se acercaron ma shatsa que sus labios comenzraon a rozarse culminando con un beso...un beso que demostraba cuanto ellos 2 se amaban. los 2 continuaron el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aliento por lo que no tuvieron mas reemdio que separarse

-...hikari...eres lo ams importante para mi...no quiero separame d eti ni un segundo...por eso...hikari...¿te casarias conmigo?-

dijo kai a lo que la joven castaña se sorprendio bastante al oir la proposicion de kai...peor a la vez estaba feliz puesto que ella tampoco deseaba separase de el

-...kai...yo...si...si me casare contigo-

dijo hikari con lagrimas en sus ojos a lo que simplemente se dejo caer en los brazos de kai

-...aaaawwww...que romantico momento...lastima que tenga que acabr ahora mismo-

dijo con sarcasmo un jounin de la aldea de la lluvia

-...asi que tu eres kai...tenemos ordenes de acabar contigo...asi que no hagas esto ams dificil de lo que es muchacho-

dijo otro jounin que se encontraab en el lugar

-...ya veo...al perecer no importa lo que yo haga jamas estare a salvo...siempre habra personas tratando de acabr con mi vida...supongo que este es mi destino...hikari...huye de aqui...yo me encargare de ellos-

kai indico a hikari que se fuera del lugar pero esta se nego

-...no...no pienso irme de aqui kai...me quedare a tu lado...pase lo que pase...-

dijo hikari la cual tomaba con fuerza la mano de kai

-...hikari...no puedes quedarte...es peligroso para ti...yo estare bien...soy un shinobi..peor tu...tu n has tenido ningun entrenamiento especial-

dijo kai tratadno de alejar a hikari delpeligro

-...no me importa...estare contigo pase lo que pase-

hikari aun tomaba con fuerza la mano de kai

-...asi que tu eres la chica que cuido de este monstruo en el bosque...habiamos oido halra de que alguein le llebava comida y cuidaba de sus heridas...pero jamas hubieramos imaginaod que fueras tu hikari-

dijo uno de los jounin

-...el que hayas ayudado a kai te convierte en una traidora...y sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores-

dijo el otro jounin

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A HIKARI!-

dijo kai el cual se abalanzo en contra de los jounin al tiempo que un chakra blanco lo envolvia

-...veo que has liberado el poder de tu bijuu...bien...supongo que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera dificil-

dijo el primer jounin mientars atacaba a kai el cual esquibava los ataques sin ninguna dificultad

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?...con este nivel tan bajo jama spodras vencerme ¡KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!-

kai ataco al jounin con una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego als cailes tenian ocultas shurikens en ellas...el daño ocasionado al jounin fue grande...pero no letal

-...si no deseas recibir mas daño sera mejor que te retires...prometi jamas volver a matar...asi que...amenos que desees que ts heridas sean aun mayores...lo emjor es que tu y tu compañero s eretiren-

dijo kai a lo que el jounin solo sonrio con malicia

-...jejeje...veo que te hemos subestimado...pero al parecer has comtido un grave error muchacho...bajaste la guardia-

dijo el jounin a lo que kai rapidamentes e dio la vuelta para ver una lluvia de cientos de kunais venir hacia el a una gran velocidad...kai no tenia tiempo de esquivarlos por lo cual solo se preparo para recibir el impacto...epro justo en ese momento hikari se co0loco frente a kai rcibiendo el impacto de todos los kunai

-¡HIKARI!-

grito kai al ver como hikari era herida gravemente

-¡PORQUE¡HIKARI PORQUE HAS HECHO ESTO?-

gritaba kai con lagrimas en ssu ojos mientras sontenia a hikari en sus brazos

-...lo...lo hice para protegerte...kai...yo...lo lamento pero...creo que...creo que al final no podremos estar juntos-

dijo hikari mientars tosia sangre

-¡NO¡NO DIGAS ESO HIKARI¡TE PONDRAS BIEN¡RESISTE PORFAVOR¡NO ME DEJES!-

kai continuaba derramando lagrimas mientars que hikari solo paos su mano por el rsotro dle joven

-...no llores kai...no e stu culpa..ademas...el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos...fue maravilloso...kai...yo..te...a...mo-

fueron las ultimas palabras de hikari antes de morir en los brazos de kai

-..no...no hikari...no te mueras...no...¡no¡NO¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

grito kai lleno de rabia y trizteza a la vez

-...que chica ams estupida...sacrifico su vida para proteger a un mostruo...en fin...asi no ahorramos el trabajo de matarla-

dijo els egundo jounin mientars reia a carcajadas

-...ustedes...ustedes...son...son...¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!-

grito kai lleno de furia mientars sus ojos se tornaban de un color purpura mientras que el joven comenzo a expulsar una enorme cantidad d echakra al tiempo que esto lo envolvia foramdno 5 colas. cada una de un color difernte...la furia de kai habia liberado al bijuu de las 5 colas...en ese momneto al ver morri a su amada frente a sus ojos... el kai que alguna vez habia prometido no volver a matar habia desaperecido.

-...que...que rayos es eso?-

dijo uno de los jounin lleno de terror la ver la mirada de kai

-¡CORRE!-

grito el otro jounin mientars corria por su vida...pero fue inutil...kai los mato a ambos en uns intsnate...pero no conforme con esto...se dirigio a la ladea donde mato a todo aquel que se contrara en su camino depues de matar a todos en la aldea kai se volteo y con una mirada lena de odio dijo

-...no importa cuanto luches contra mi...jamas podras derrotarme...el odio...la ira...estan en tu naturaleza...no puedes ocultar lo que eres...-

dijo houkou el cual tenia el control del cuerpo de kai mientars soltaba una diabolica carcajada la que hizo que kai despertyara de ese sueño muy agitado

-...denuevo ese sueño...¿acaso houkou tiene razon?...no...no es asi..yo no soy como el...yo soy difrente-

dijo kai al cual salio de su cuarto y decidio ir a caminar...la casa estaba en verdad silenciosa...lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia caer...cosa en verdad rara en sunagakure...kai continuo caminando hasta que por la ventana vio a mizu la cual se encontraba afuera contemplando la lluvia por lo que el decidio acercarse

-...veo que tampoco puedes dormir-

dijo kai a lo que mizu volteo su mirada al joven de cabello negro

-...asi es...-

explico mizu la cual seguia mirando la lluvia

-...no deberias stra afuera a esta hora...y menos lloviendo...pudes enfernmarte-

dijo kai

-...descuida estare bien...desde niña siempre he contemplado la lluvia caer...es algo que me tranquiliza-

dijo mizu aun mirando la lluvia

-...dime...¿que haces depseirta tan tarde?-

pregunto kai

-...no es nada importante-

dijo mizu

-para mi lo es-

dijo kai sonriendole a mizu lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara muy levmente

-...es solo que...no podia dormir...me sientia...sola...por eso vine aqui-

explico mizu

-¿sola?-

ptegunto kai

-...bueno..es solo que...no se si deba decirtelo pero...yo no tengo familia...nisiquiera tengo una aldea propia...tan solo me dedico a vagar sin rumbo...sin nadie quien reconozca mi existencia-

dijo mizu con una miarad que denotaba trizteza

-...te entiendo...se lo que se se siente estar solo...que nadie reconozca tu existencia...es algo terrible-

dijo kai tambein con algo de melancolia en su mirada

-...kai-kun...yo...lo siento-

dijo mizu viendo como kai tenia su mirada en el piso

-...na...descuida...ademas ya no estamos solos-

dijo kai con una sonrisa

-...eso es verdad...tenemos a naruto-san a hinata-chan y a los demas-

dijo mizu con un poco ams de animo

-...sera mejor que entremos...es algo tarde-

dijo kai

-...s-si...tiens razon-

dijo mizu al iempo que estornudaba

-...¿lo ves? te lo adverti...si seguias en la lluvia ibas a pescar un resfriado...toma-

dijo kai elc ual se quito su chamarra y se la dio a mizu

-...kai-kun...yo..esto no es nesesario-

dijo mizu queins e sonrojo un poco mas

-...descuida...no me molesta...bien...sera mejor que vallamos a dormir...¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitacion?-

pregunto kai

-...ha...hai-

dijo mizu aun sonrojada mientars los 2 entraban a la casa ...pero alguien los obserbava

-...mizu...espero que estes bien-

dijo shigeru el cual miraba la chica alejrase con algo de melancolia en zu voz

-¿shigeru?...¿acaso escuche que decias el nombre de mizu?-

dijo eiji apaerciendo detars del albino

-...n..no...para nada...debio ser tu imaginacion-

dijo shigeru con nerviosismo en si voz

-...no pudes engañarme shigeru...se que estas preocupado por mizu-

dijo eiji con su seridedad abitual

-...aunque asi fuera...ese no es tu asunto-

dijo shigeru el cual desapercio del lugar un tanto molesto con su compañero

-...veo que alpaercer no te has desecho por completo de tus sentimientos...eso algun dia sera lo que te haga caer shigeru...-

tras decir esto eiji tambien desapercio

notas del autor¡uf! alfin termine el capitulo 6..vaya que me costo un poco d etrabajo pero gracias al ost de narueto consegui la isnpiracion que nesesitaba bueno pues como podran ver en este capitulo vimos el primemr momento del mizukai...que como ya dije es la pareja que hacen kai y mizu...que la verdad me empieza a agradar,...pero mi favorita siempre sera el naruhina y bueno no solo eso. en este capitulo vimos tambein una parte del pasado de kai cuando el conocio a hikari...en proximos capitulos podremos ver mas acerca de este interesenate personaje. y porfavor no me maten por el hecho de que mizu interrumpio la confesion de hinata...se que todod esperaban que hinata se le declarara a naruto peor no tendria chiste si pasara tan rapido...peor almenos hinata dio un gran avance puesto que le dijo a naruto cuando lo admiraba asi que no s epreocupen amantes del naruhina. le sprometo que habra mas momentos de esta pareja..y bueno en este capitulo no hubo shikatema...lo siento pero escribir shikatemja no es mi fuerte pero como sea. ojala les haya gustado este capitulo...¬¬ y haber si me llegan mas reviews...y hablando de reviews...es hora de contestrar los que me han llegado

**askamiyu: gracias por el apoyo y si, pondre mas naruhina conforme avanze el fic..y me alegra que te agradara la imagen de kai y respecto a la e mizu aver si uno de estos dias te la paso**

**frostdemon: me alegra que te gustara el fic y por cierto...lamento no haber contestado tu anterior review asi que conterare a ambos. mendokuse significa que problematico, la farse caracteristica de shikamaru y bueno solo ten paciencia que la historia de este fic dara un gran giro**

**dark-asuka: gracioas por el apoyo...y no me mates porque mizu interrumpio la confesiond e hinata peor como veras hinata ya ha dado un gran avanze al decirle a naruto que lo admira...y respecto al shikatema y sasusaku...trabajare en eso..solo que no habra mucho sasusaku...almenos ahsta la parte 2...oops...dije demasiado...olvida lo que dije bueno pues espero me sigas dejando review, nos veremos depsues por el messenger**

**himeo-asakura: que bueno que te guste mi fic...y respecto a que naruto sienta celos...no lo habia pensado...mmm...creo que usaremos a gaara para ello...total depsues de todo a gaara lo suelen juntar con hinata asi que el kazekage puede darle celos al futuro hokage bien pues espero me sigas dejando reviews**

**bien eso es todo lo que me resta por decir. los vere en el siguiente capitulo sayonara dattebayo**


	7. Chapter 7

nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de la arena donde desde hacia mas de 1 semana naruto compañia habian decidido pasar unas "vacaciones" en casa de gaara almenos hasta que kai completara ese jutsu de extraccion en el cual tanto trabajaba. mientras tanto naruto y el resto se disponia a isfrutar de estos dias libres. shikamaru por su parte hacia mas de 3 horas que buscaba algo que ver en los 435 canales de cable que tenia gaara...aunque en realidad casi no habia nada que ver

-...infomercial...pelicula mexicana...documental...serie gringa...dragon ball z...pelicula repetida-

decia shikamaru mientars acmbiaba de canal en busca de algo que ver cuando en ese momento aparecio temari

-...conque aqui estabas shika-

dijo temria la cual se sento junto a shikamaru en el sofa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara muy levemente

-...te he buscado por todas partes ¿has estado aqui todo el dia?-

pregunto temari viendo omo shikamaru continuaba cambiando el canal

-...la mayor parte de el-

respondio shikamaru sin muchos animos

-...y...¿hay algo interesante que ver?-

pregunto temari mientars shikamaru continuaba cambaindo el canal en busca de algo interesante que ver

-...me temo que no...mendokuse no puedo creerlo. 435 canales y no hay nada que ver-

se quejaba shikamaru quien ya le habia dado la vuelta a todos los canales por segunda vez

-¡epsera!detente!-

dijo temari a lo que shikamaru se detuvo en el canal 231

-¿que¿porque me pides que pare en este canal?-

pregunto shikamaru el cual veia que lo unico que daban eran comerciales

-...esque lei que a esta hora pasaban una pelicula muy buena-

dijo temari mirando una tvguia

-¿que clase de pelicula?-

pregunto shikamaru sin mcuhos animos

-titanic. siempre quise ver esa pelicula-

dijo temari soniendo

-...sabes lo que opino de ese tipo de peliculas...son muy problematicas-

se quejaba shikamaru

-oh vamos shika. dale una oportunidad a la pelicula-

temari se acerco un poco mas a shikamaru lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso

-...bie..bien...vere la pelicula contigo-

dijo shikamaru un poco mas sonrojado que antes

-gracia shika-

temari se acerco ams a shikamaru hasta que se recosto calidamente sobre el pecho del nara mientars shikamaru colocaba un brazo alrededor de ella

-...sabes shika...me gustaria quedarme ais para siempre-

dijo temari la cual aun seguia recostada en el pecho de shika el cual ya estaba mas rojo que el chakra de kyuubi

-...yo...yo tambien temari-chan-

shikamaru acariciaba el cabello de temari la cual lentamente se estaba quedando dormida sobre su pecho...al mismo tiempo que shikamaru miraba hacia los lados para segurarse de que nadie lo viera

-...ai shiteru shikamaru-kun-

dijo temari al tiempo que ya empezaba a quedarse dormida

-...ai shiteru temari-chan-

shikamaru despues de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie lentamente se acerco hasta temari hasta que junto sus labios con los de ella

-hey shikamaru has visto el ps2 de ki...oh...lo siento. parece que interrumpi algo-

dijo kankurou con una picara sonrisa la ver la posicion en la que estaban temari y shikamaru

-...¬/¬ so...solo dejanos solos-

dijo shikamaru notablemente sonrojado

-jajajaja. nop se de que te averguenzas. sabes que gaara y yo te consideramos de la familia...y bueno..¿cuando es la boda cuñado?-

bromeo kankurou a lo que shika se puso aun mas rojo

-...¬/¬ so...solo dejanos solos-

dijo shikamaru un tanto molesto por la interrupcion de kankurou

-jajaja. ok ok los dejo solos-

dijo kankurou el cual salio de la habitacion dejando a un muy rojo shikamaru.

mientras tanto en amplio jardin de la casa de gaara. naruto y le se encontraban entrenando un poco para matar el tiempo ay que los 2 se encontraban muy aburridos

-...sabes...hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba luchar contra ti naruto-kun-

dijo lee el cual se encontraba un poco cansado por la pelea

-jeje...yo tambien tenia deseos de comprobar lo fuerte que te has vuelto-

sonrio naruto mientars secaba el sudor de su frente

-...creo que ya es hora de termnar con el calentamiento-

dijo lee el cual procedia a retirarse los pesos de sus piernas

-...veo que has decidido pelear enserio...bien...si es asi como lo quieres-

naruto junto sus manos en forma de cruz frente a el al tiempo que acumulaba su chakra

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUSTU!-

grito naruto a lo que 50 copias aparecieron alrededor de el

-...vas a nesesitar ams que unas simples copias para vencerme-

dijo lee el cual se puso en su tipica posicion de pelea con una mano al frente y la otra detars de su espalda

-...eso lo veremos-

dijo naruto el cual comenzo el ataque con 10 de las 50 copias que habia creado peor lee las esquivo facilmente gracias a su gran velocidad

-kusooo...¿donde esta?-

naruto y todas sus copias buscaban a lee peor sin mucho exito

-¡AQUI ESTOY!-

dijo lee el cual aparecio casi de la nada

-¡KONOHA SENPU!-

lee dio una patada en el piso la cual acabo con 5 copias de un solo golpe y justo cuando el retso de los kagebunshin estaban por atacarlo lee desaparece igual d erapido de como aparecio

-...kusooo...es muy rapido...no puedo seguirlo-

naruto se veia en dificultades puesto que la gran velocidad de lee hacia casi imposible localizarlo y las unicas veces que lee aparecia era tan solo para acabar con ma sreplicas y desaparecer una vez mas

-...vamos...piensa...debe haber una manera de encontrarlo...-

penso naruto el cual cada vez tenia mas propblemas para encontar a lee y lo peor es que e lee habia acabado ya con todas las copias

-...si no pueod seguirlo con mis ojos...talvez...-

dijo naruto el cual cerro sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse y encontrar una manera de localizar a lee. justo en ese momento naruto logro escuchar una correinte de aire justo detras de el por lo que rapidamente se volteo y dio un golpe que impacto de lleno el rostro de lee

-...bastante impresionante naruto-kun...no cabe duda que te has vuelto muy fuerte...peor se nesesita mas que un simple golpe para vencerme-

dijo lee el cual se limpiaba la sangre de su boca para despues atacar una vez mas a naruto a gran velocidad

-¡KONOHA DAI SENPU!-

grito lee el cual esta vez ataco a naruto con una patada directo a su cabeza la cual naruto apenas logro esquivar

-...veo que eres aun mas rapido que la ultima vez que te vi-

dijo naruto el cual esquivaba con dificultad los golpes de lee los cuales eran cada vez mas rapidos

-he estado entrenando duro durante estos 4 años-

lee continuaba aumentando la velocidad hasta que uno de sus golpes impacto en el rostro del uzumaki el cual salio volando ahcia atras unos pocos metros

-...kusooo...ese golpe si me dolio dattebayo-

dijo naruto el cual se ponia de pie lentamente

-¿quieres que dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aqui por hoy?-

pregunto lee

-...jeje...aun puedo aguantar un poco mas. nesesitas mas que un simple golpe para evncerme cejas encrespadas-

naruto se levanto y limpio la sangre de su boca

-...como gustes...en ese caso...es mi turno para atacar-

dijo lee el cual retomo su pocision tipica de pelea

-...dame tu mejor golpe-

dijo naruto a lo que lee desaparecio una vez para atacar a naruto

-...calma...solo debes concentrarte y lo localizaras-

pensaba naruto el cual cerro sus ojos una vez mas para tratra de encontrar a lee por lo que una vez mas logro escuchar esa corriente de aire

-¡ahi esta!-

naruto rapidamente dio un salto hacia atars justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de lee

-¡te tengo!-

naruto rapidamente lanzo un golpe hacia lee peor este fue ma srapido y logro esquivarlo para colocarse en la espalda de naruto

-...asi jamas podras derrotarme-

lee se disponia a dar una patada a la cabeza de naruto peor este habilmente logro detnerla sujetando la pierna d elee con su mano derecha

-¿ah si? pues evr q ue te parece esto-

naruto quien aun sujetaba la pierna d elee lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba

-esto solo me detendra unos minutos naruto-kun-

dijo lee el cual rapidamente se incorporo para asegurar su caida

-¿si? pues aqui tiene suna horas-

naruto rapidamente dio un salto y se coloco justo detras de lle golepando su cabeza con ambas manos haciendo que callera bruscamente al piso

-...creo que yo soy el ganador-

naruto regreso a tierra firme mientars lee se ponia de pie con dificultad

-...no cabe duda que has mejorado mucho naruto-kun...no hay duda alguna de que alguj dia cumplira stu sueño de ser hokage-

lee hiso su pose d enice-guy

-...arigatou cejas encrespadas-

sonrio naruto el cual le extendio la mano a lee para ayudarlo a levantarse

-konichiwa-

saludo kai el cual acababa de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban lee y naruto

-konichiwa kai-san-

saludo lee

-konichiwa-

naruto tambien saludo al joven jinchuruki

-por lo que veo acaban de tener un combate-

dijo kai mientars observaba como el lugar mostraba signos de que habia habido una pelea

-hai...cejas encrespadas y yo teniamos una pelea de entrenamiento-

rewspondio naruto

-...souka...por lo que puedo ver fuiste tu quien resulto vencedor-

dijo kai al ver como lee mostraba leves heridas

-hai. aunque no me fue facil...cejas encrespadas es alguien en verdad rapido-

dijo naruto

-...sabes...me gustaria enfrentarme ati un dia de estos-

sonrio kai

-...si...ami tambien me gustaria-

naruto tambien sonrio pues deseaba medir su fuerza con la de kai

-por cierto kai-san...¿como vas con tu investigacion?-

ptegunto lee

-...no tan bien...aun no logro el suficiente poder para que houkou quede sellado mas de unas pocas horas...siento que algo me esta haciendo falta...pero no se lo que es...he revisado mis notas una y otravez pero no encuentro nada-

dijo kai el cual cambio su expresion a una mas seria

-...no te preocupes kai. se que conseguiras perfeccionar ese justu-

dijo naruto a lo que kai sonrio una vez mas como siempre lo hacia

-arigatou naruto-kun...y bueno ¿que piensan hacer ahora?-

pregunto kai a los 2 shinobis los cuales se notaban algo cansados

-yo tengo que continuar mi entrnamineto. tengo que hacer 1000 flexiones. 3000 lagartijas y 5000 sentadillas para el dia de hoy-

respondio lee a lo que naruto y kai se sorprendieron de la resistencia que tenialee

-¿y que hay de ti naruto?-

kai volteo su mirada hacia naruto

-...pues...no lo se...¿porque la pregunta?-

naruto se quedio mirando a kai algo extrañado

-pues. ¿porque no vamos a comer ramen? yo invito-

pregunto kai con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿nani¿enserio?-

dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-claro solo sigueme-

kai se dio mediavuelta y camino lentamente hasta la puerta que daba a la aldea

-¡hey kai esperame!-

naruto salio corriendo detars de kai para alcanzarlo.

mientras tanto en las calles de sunagakure. mizu, sakura y hinta se encontraban caminando despues de haber comprado algunas cosas para la cena

-...veamos...creo que ya llevamos todo lo de la lista ¿hace falta algo hinata-chan?-

pregunto mizu mientars miraba la lista

-...no..cre..creo que ya esta todo mizu-chan-

respondio hinata

-...¿en que piensas sakura?-

pregunto mizu al vre que sakuira tenia la mirada en baja y se notaba algo triste

-...¿eh?...ah...nada importante-

la haruno finjio una sonrisa

-...¿estas bien sakura-san?...te...te noto algo triste-

dijo hinata un poco prepcupada

-estoy bien...es solo que...pensaba en sasuke-kun-

respondio sakura a lo que hinata bajo la mirada

-...sasuke...eh oido a naruto hablar de el...¿es el chico que los traiciono verdad?-

dijo mizu a lo que skaura se molesto por se comentario

-¡SASUKE-KUN NO ES NINGUN TRAIDOR!-

grito sakura

-...lo...lo siento sakura...no era esa mi intencion-

se disculpo mizu

-...no...esta bien...fue culpa mia...es solo que...yo aun tengo fe en que sasuke-kun regresara...aunque...para este momento orochimaru ya debe haber tomaod su cuerpo-

dijo sakura con algo de melancolia en su voz

-...no...no digas eso sakura-san...es...estoy segura que sasuke-san aun esta bien...el...el no dejara queorochimaru tome su cuerpo tan facilmente-

la hyuuga trataba de darle animos a la haruno

-...es verdad...sasuke-kun jamas dejaria que orochimaru tomara su cuerpo tan facilmente...el esta bien...en alguna parte...lo se...algo me lo dice-

dijo sakura la cual recuperaba los animos

-¡asi se habla sakura! ya veras que algun dia volveras a verlo. solo debes de tener fe-

sonrio mizu

-...arigatou mizu-san...hinata-san...gracias por animarme-

sonrio la haruno con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-no nos lo tienes que agradecer. para eso estan las amigas ¿no lo crees hinata-chan?-

mizu volteo su mirada hacia hinata

-ha...hai...pue...puedes contar con nosotros sakura-san-

sonrio hinata mientras las 3 continuaban caminando de regreso a la casa de gaara peor alguien las obserbava

-...sakura-

se escucho la voz de sasuke el cual miraba a sakura desde las sombras.

mientras tanto en konohagakure.

-...malditas deudas-

tsunade se encontraba en su oficina revisando varios documentos...y encontrandose cada ves con mas deudas

-...dios...esto es estresante...nesesito un poco de sake-

tsunade tomo su botella de sake para servisre un trago pero esta ya estaba vacia

-...kusooo...tendre que decirle a shizune que compre mas sake-

en ese momento jiraiya aparecio en el despacho de tsunade con una botlla de sake y 2 vasos

-...me parece que nesesitarias algo de esto-

sonrio el ermitaño prevrtido

-...veo que me conoces muy bien-

la godaime tomo un vaso de sake mientars el sonreia a su antiguo compañero y amigo

-...pues...fuimos compañeros de equipo varios años...te conozco lo suficiente-

sonrio jiraiya mientars se sentaba en una silla enfrente del escritorio de tsunade

-...sabes...esto me recuerda viejos tiempos-

tsunade dio un sorbo a su vaso de sake

-...lo se...me viene a la menta tantas memorias ¿recuerdas nuestra primera mision fuera de konoha?-

dijo jiraiya nostalgico

-...lo recuerdo muy bien...aquella vez fui herida gravemente durante la batalla...pero ustedes no me abandonaron...orochimaru y tu permanecierons eimpre a mi lado aun cuando sarutobi-sensei les ordeno dejarme ahi-

tsunade sonrio al mismo tiempo que derramaba una lagrima

-...aun no comprendo que hiso cambiar a orochimaru...el era una buena persona...se preocupaba por ti...ademas el era mi mejor amigo...crei entenderlo...pero me quivoque...-

dijo jiraoya algo triste

-...lo se...pero...lo hecho hecho esta...ese fue el camino que orochimaru decidio seguir...-

dijo tsunade con una profunda trizteza en su mirada

-...¿lo extrañas verdad?-

jiraiya se levanto y se acerco hasta tsunade colocando una mano en su hombro

-...ha...hai...lo extraño en verdad...se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero...cuando recuerdo los tiempos en los que entrenabamos con sarutobi-sensei...no peudo evitar llorar...orochimaru siempre se preocupo por nosotros...siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos dificiles al igual que tu...pero...un dia asi sin mas...nos abandono-

tsunade comenzo a llorar al recordar aquel dia en el que orochimaru dejo la aldea

/flashback/

tsunade corria desesperadamente hasta las puertas de la aldea oculta de konoha puesto que habia oido la noticia de que orochimaru habia escapado de un escuadron abu liderado por el hokage por lo que tsunade tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo para hacerle rcapacitar. una vez que ya habia llegado a la puerta de konoha pudo distinguir la figura de orochimaru la cual se alejaba lentamente

-¡OROCHIMARU!-

grito tsunade a lo que el sannin voleto hacia ella

-...vaya...pero si es tsunade...¿que te tare por aqui a estas hoars d ela noche?-

dijo orochimaru sarcasticamente

-¡TU SABES MUY BIEN PORQUE ESTOY AQUI OROCHIMARU¡VINE PARA IMPEDIR QUE COMETAS UN ERROR!-

dijo tsunade tratando de hacer recapacitar a orochimaru

-...¿error? ja...el unico error que cometi fue el haber perdido mi tiempo con ustedes-

dijo orochimaru friamente

-¡COMO PUDES DCERI ESO¿¡ACASO HAS OLVIDADO LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS¡TU ESTUVISTE CONMIGO CUANDO AM S TE ENSESITE...TAMBIEN APOYASTE A JIRAIYA EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS DIFICILES¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE UNA PERDIDA D ETIEMPO?-

dijo tsunadela cual emepzaba a derramar lagrimas

-...tsunade...veo que aun sigues viviendo en el pasado...es verdad que alguna vez los consieder ati y a jiraiya mis mejores amigos...pero eso se acabo...la spersonas cambain con el tiempo...y tu no lo puedes evitar-

dijo orochimarucon el cual el dio la esplada a tsunade para marcharse

-talvez sea verdad. pero tu aun eres el mismo...se que aun queda algo del viejo orochimaru dentro de ti...puedo verlo...peudo verlo en tus ojos...tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos que tenian cuando eras niño...unos ojos que reflejan una prfunda trizteza pero a la vez reflejan bondad...porfavor orochimaru...no hagas esto...aun estas a tiempo-

tsunade comenzo a llorar mas intensamente

-...¿porque habria de quedarme? no hay un solo motivo el cual me ate a esta aldea-

orochimaru seguia dandole la esplada a tsunade

-¡QUIERES UN MOTIVO¡TE DARE UN MOTIVO¡OROCHIMARU YO TE AMO! te amo mas que a nada en este mundo...yo daria la vida por ti...porfavor..te lo suplico...no hagas esto...no dejes que la maldad te consuma...vuelve a ser la misma persona de antes orochimaru...vuelve a ser aquel niño bondadoso con el que solia entrenar...te lo suplico...aun ests a tiempo...hazlo po mi...orochimaru porfavor-

tsunade se dejo caer al piso mientars continuaba llorando

-...en verdad eres una molestia-

dijo orochimaru por lo que volteo su mirada a tsunade para despeus desapaercer y aparecer detyras de ella golpeandole en la nuca dejandola inconsiente

-...o..rochi...ma...ru-

fueron las ultimas palabras antes de acer inconsiente

-...perdoname tsunade...pero este es el camino que yo eleji...y por mas que lo desee...no puedo cambiarlo...-

tras decir esto orochimaru dejo la aldea oculta de konoha

/fin del flashbak/

-...veo que aun no olvidas lo que paso el dia en que orochimaru se fue de la aldea-

jiraiya bajo la mirada al recordar como fallo en su promesa de traer de vuelta a orochimaru

/flashback/

-¡TSUNADE¡ES VERDAD LO QUE ME DICES¡ES VERDAD QUE OROCHIMARU DEJO LA ALDEA ANOCHE?-

pregunto jiraiya desepserado

-...asi es...yo...yo..trate de detenrlo pero...no pude hacerlo...jiraiya...po...porfavor..te lo suplico...trae de vuelta a orochimaru...porfavor-

tsunade bajo la mirada mientars derramaba lagrimas por lo que sucedio con su compañero de equipo-

-...no te preocupes tsunade. traeer de vuelta a orochimaru ¡ES UNA PROMESA!-

sonrio jiraiya para ddepsues partir rn busca de su compañro de equipo, rival y al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo

-...jiraiya...buena suerte-

dijo tsunade al ver como jiraiya se alejaba de konoha para encontrar a orochimaru

/fin del flashback/

-...jiraiya...-

tsunade se levanto y se dejo caer en los brazos de jiraiya mientars lloraba sobre su pecho

-...pro..prometeme que siempre estars conmigo...porfavor...prometemelo-

continuaba llorando tsunade a lo que jiraiya solo acariciaba el cabello de su antigia compañera de equipo al tiempo que besaba su frente con ternura

-...te lo prometo tsunade...prometo que siempr estare a tu lado pase lo que pase-

dijo jiraiya por lo que tsunade levanto la mirada hacia el ermitaño sapo

-...arigatou jiraiya-

dijo tsunade al tiempo que lentamente acercaba su rostro al de jiraiya el cual tambien hiso lo mismo. tsunade cerro los ojos al igual que jiraiya mientars se acercaban cada vez ma shasta que sus labios estabana casi juntos. y justo en el momento en que iban a besarse...

-¡JIRAIYA VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-

se escucho un enorme grito en toda konoha al tiempo que jiraiya atraveso el techo del despacho de tsunade puesto que salio voalndo despues de recibir un golpe de parte de tsunade por tocarle cierta parte

-¡LO SIENTO FUE MAS FUERTE QUE YOOOOOO!-

grito jiraiya antes d eperderse en el horizonte

-...¬¬X ese viejo pervertido-

dijo tsunade mientars respiraba agitadamente y aun mantenia el puño en el aire

-...aunque...me senti muy bien cuando el me abrazo...-

tsunade se calmo un poco mas al recordar como se lloro en los brazos de jiraiya el cual la abrazao para consolarlala lo cual ocasiono que la godaime se sonrojara un poco

-¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?...¿a..acaso me he enamorado de...¡NO¡NO PUEDE SER¡YO JAMAS ME ENAMORARIA DE UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO COMO EL!...pero..cuando el me abrazo..senti algo extraño en mi pecho y...dios nesesito mas sake-

dijo tsunade confundida mientars se sentaba una ves mas en su escritorio y dio un gran trago a su botella de sake para depsyes rgresar a revisar todos esos documentos.

mientars tanto de regreso en sunagakure. naruto y kai se encontraban comiendo ramen en un puetso de sunagakure

-...sabes. debo admitir que este ramen no esta nada mal. claro no se compara al de ichiraku pero no esta mal-

dijo naruto el cual ya iba en su doceavo plato

-me alegra que te gustara. ayer comi aqui con mizu y pues pense en que podria gustarte el ramen que aqui preparan-

sonrio kai mientars acababa su primer plato y pedia el segundo

-...por cierto kai...ultimamente tu y mizu estan mucho tiempo juntos...¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes?-

pregunto naruto a lo que kai se sonrojo levemente

-...bueno mizu y yo solo somos amigos pero...ella es muy linda y..tu sabes-

sonrio kai mientars comenzaba a comer su segundo plato

-...si te entiendo...mizu en verdad es muy linda-

se sonrojo naruto al recordar a la chica de ojos verdes

-...y bueno. hablando de eso ¿que tal las cosas con hinata-san?-

sonrio kai mientars miraba a naruto el cual se sonrojo un poco mas

-...bue...bueno...en realidad too va bien...digo ella es una buena amiga y todo eso-

dijo naruto algo apenado

-...pero...hace tiempo me dijiste que hinata era mas queuna amiga para ti-

el ojoven de ojos cafes se quedo mirando fijamente al uzumaki

-...bueno...se que dije que aveces sentia que ella era mas que una amiga pero. no estoy seguro de lo que siento aun-

dijo naruto el cual jugueteaba un poco con su plato de ramen

-...te comprendo...pero bueno. supongo que ya aclararas tus sentimientos algun dia-

sonrio kai el cual habia acabado ya su segundo plato de ramen

-...si tu lo dices...y a proposito kai ¿puedo preguntaret algo?-

dijo naruto el cual acababa de etrminar tambein su ramen

-...¿que sucede naruto-kun?-

pregunto kia mirando al ojiazul

-...es rspecto a tu tecnica...es decir...una vez que este terminada ¿que haras?-

pregunto el joven rubio

-...es una buena pregunta. supongo que depseus d eliberarme de houkou iria en busca de los demas jinchurukis antes de que akastuki los encuentre-

dijo el joven de pelo negro

-...souka...pero...¿que hares despues de eso¿a donde iras?-

pregunto naruto

-...no lo habia pensado. aunque da lo mismo. no tengo a donde ir-

sonrio kai

-...¿porque no vuelves a konoha con nosotros?-

dijo naruto

-...¿en verdad podria?-

pregunto kai sorprendido por la oferta de naruto

-¡claro que puedes! no creo que haya problema con tsunade no baachan. ya veras que todo saldra bien kai-

sonrio naruto

-...no lo se...no deseo incomodar a nadie-

dijo el joven de ojos cafes

-no incomodas a nadie. si lo deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa. vamos kai acepta-

naruto trataba de convencer a kai de volver a konoha con el

-...pensare tu oferta naruto-

sonrio kai

-¡genial! muero de ganas por presentarte a todos en konoha, neji, ino, chouji, te encantara conocerlos ya lo veras-

dijo naruto emocionado

-...bueno sera mejor que regresemos. ya se esta haciendo algo tarde-

dijo kai el cual miro como ya estaba obscureciendo

-...tienes razon. los demas deben estar preocupados dattebayo-

dijo naruto al tiempo que junto con kai se encaminaba hacia la casa de gaara. unos pocos minutos despeus ambos llegaron a la recidnecia sabaku

-hola a todos ya regresamos-

dijo naruto mientras cruzaba la puerta

-...ko...konichiwa...na...naruto-kun-

saludo hinata

-konichiwa hinata-chan-

naruto devolvio el saludo por lo que hinata se sonrojo un poco. cosa que kiba puo notar

-...ggggrrrr...ese maldito naruto-

murmurba kiba

-¿dijiste algo kiba?-

pregunto kankurou

-...no no dije nada-

dijo kiba mirando con odio a naruto

-me alegra que llegaran. justamente ahora hinata-chan y yo acabamos de preparar la cena-

dijo mizu

-¿eh¿enserio?-

pregunto kai sorprendido

-claro. la preparamos especialmente para ustedes 2-

sonrio mizu a lo que los 2 jinchurukis se sonrojaron

-bueno. vayamos todos a comer antes de que la cena se enfrie-

dijo mizu la cual junto con hinata fue hacia la cocina para servir la cena

-..bien. sera mejor que vayamos el comedor-

dijo kankurou

-pero ¿que hay de shikamaru. gaara y temari¿no deberiamos esperarlos?-

pregunto kai

-gaara llegara tarde hoy.tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos en el despacho. y encuento a temari y shikamaru...me parecio que ellos querian estar solos-

dijo kankurou sonriendo para si

-...aun asi pienso que deberiamos esperar a shikamaru y a temari-san-

dijo lee

-...bien, bien yo ire a avisarles. los alcabnzare en unos momentos-

kankurou subio las escaleras hacia donde se encontraban temari y shikamaru

-por el momento lo emjor sera que nosotros tomemos asiento. hinata-san y mizu-san no deben tardar con la comida-

dijo lee

-...tienez razon. ademas tengo un poco de hambre-

dijo sakura

-y yo...-

agrego kiba

-...yo tambien estoy muriendome de hambre dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-¿como puedes tener hambre si acabas de comerte 13 tazones de ramen?-

pregunto kai sorprendido

-...pues...la verdad no tengo idea-

dijo naruto a lo que todos los presenets se fueron de espaldas

-...hay naruto...tu nunca vas a cambiar-sonrio kai para si mientras que junto con naruto, lee, kiba, y sakura tomaba asiento en la emsa del comedor. unos minutos depseus temari. shikamaru y kankurou tomaron asiento mientars que mizu y hinata servian la cena. ya que todo estaba listo los presentes se disponian a empezar a comer

-¡itadakimasu!-

dijeron todos al unisono para depsues empezar a comer

-...hey. este shushi no esta nada mal mizu-

felicito kai

-gracias. me ezforze en hacerlo-

sonrio la castaña cosa que hiso que el moreno se sonrojara

-kai tiene razon mizu. ademas estas bolas de arroz estan deliciosas-

dijo naruto el cual continuaba comiendo

-bueno en realidad hinata-chan fue quien hiso esas bolas de arroz-

aclaro mizu a lo que el uzumaki volteo su mirada hacia la hyuuga

-¿eh¿enserio tu las hiciste hinata?-

pregunto el rubio mirando a la pelizaul

-...ha...hai na...naruto-kun...la...las hice especialmente para ti-

dijo hinata bastante sonrojada

-¡arigatou hinata!-

sonrio naruto cosa que hiso sonrojarse aun mas a la hyuuga

-...gggrrrr...naruto-

gruño kiba el cualse encontraba cominedo algo de curry

-¿te sucede algo kiba?-

pregunto lee elc ual vio como kiba se veia molesto

-...no...no me sucede nada¬¬-

respondio kiba

-...es solo que me parecio que estabas molesto por algo-

dijo lee

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME PASA NADA¡Y NO ESTOY CELOSO!

grito kiba al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en la mesa de golpo a lo que tosos los presentes se le quedaron viendo

-...¡QUE¿¡QUE RAYOS ME VEN TODOS¿NUNCA HABIAN VISTO A ALGUIEN GRITAR?-

el rostro de kiba se empezo a tornar de un color rojo mientras akamaru solo se reia de su dueño

-¡Y TU CALLATE!-

dicho esto kiba salio de la habitacion con la cara completament roja a lo que akamru y kankurou lo siguieron mientras todos los demas solo lo miraban con una gota de sudor detars d ela cabeza

-...¿pero que le pasa a kiba?-

se preguntaron todos al ver como el inuzuka salia de la habitacion junto a su perro y el marionetista

-...dios...que verguenza...ahora todos creearn que estoy demente-

kiba se dejo care sobr su cama

-...oye kiba ¿que rayos te pasa? has estado muy raro desde que llegaste-

kankurou entro a la habitacion de kiba

-...no me pasa nada¬¬ estoy perfectamente-

dijo kiba molesto a lo que akamaru solo solto un ladrido

-¡Y TU CALLATE¿¡TU QUE SABES¡YA TE DIJE QUE HINATA SOLO ES MI AMIGA Y NADA MAS¡Y NO ESTOY CELOSO!-

le grito kiba a su canino amigo sin darse cuenta de que kankurou aun seguia en la habitacion

-...conque eso era...te gusta hinata-

dijo kankurou mientars miraba a kiba con una sronrisa burlona

-¬/¬ e...eso no es verdad...e...ella es solo mi amiga..-

la cara del inuzuka cada vez se tornaba mas roja

-¡jajajajajaja! hay dios no puedo creerlo. ¿tu¿enamorado¡jajajajajaja! esto no se ve todos los dias-

reia kankurou junto con akamaru

-...¬/¬...solo dejenme solo-

kiba les lanzo una almohada a ambos por lo que tanto kankurou y akamaru salieron de la habitacion dejando solo al inuzuka

-...¿sera verdad?...¿acaso me he enamorado de hinata?-

pensaba kiba mintars miraba el techo de su habitacion.

mientras tanto en los cuarteles de akatsuki

-...veo que has regresado zetsu...¿y bien¿cual es tu informe?-

pregunto el lider

-...hasta ahora nuestro plan ha resultado todo un exito...esos idiotas no sospechan nada...nisiquiera han podido detectar mi presencia...son solo un grupo de imbeciles-

reporto la mitad negra de zetsu

-¿y que hay de las actividades del enemigo?-

pregunt el lider

-...el portador de houkou aun continua perfeccionando la tecnica de extraccion de bijuus. al parecer con la informacion que el kazekage le dio ha logrado darse una idea de la clase de tecnica que usamos para extraer al shukaku de la arena. hasta el momento no ha habido ningun avanze significativo respecto a la tecnica del joven kai-

informo la mitad blanca de zetsu

-...ya veo...bien continua vigilando al grupo...puedes retirarte ya zetsu-

indico el lider

-y otra cosa señor. he detectado a uchiha sasuke rondando la zona donde se encuentran los jinchurikis-

informo zetsu

-...ya veo...eso significa que es posible que ese traidor de orochimaru este cerca-

el lider se mostraba pensativo ante la situacion

-...¿que medidas se deben tomar al repecto señor?-

pregunto zetsu

-...por el momento ignoralo. nuestra prioridad es conseguir a los bijuus de 5 y 9 colas...ya depseus haremos pagar a orochimaru por su traicion. puede retirarte ya zetsu-

indico el lider el cual se levanto de su trono dandole la esplada a zetsu

-...entendido señor-

dicho esto zetsu desaparecio en la tierra

-...asi que...uchiha sasuke y orochimaru se encuentran en suna...mmm...esto se esta volviendo sumamente interesante-

pensaba el lider mientras miraba por una de las evntanas hacia la aldea de la arena.

notas del autor: pues bueno...aqui me tiene una vez mas con otro capitulo del fic...el cual vaya que me tarde en hacer pero bueno he estado algo ocupado peroprometo tener los otros capitulos mas rapidoy bueno como podran ver en este capitulo no paos casi nada, solo un poco de shikatema para los amantes de esta pareja y pues fuera de eso...el capitulo podria decirse que es puro relleno...bueno talvez salvo por la parte de jiraiya y tsunade. se que casi no tiene nada que ver pero no pude resistirm no se porque epro desde hace unos dias me han entrado ganas de escribir de esta pareja y bueno...porfavor no sean duris conmigo que estuve mucho tiempo pensando en que demonios iba a poner en este capitulo...peor pro lo que veo no salio como me lo epseraba pero paciencia que aunque vean que el fic se esta volviendo aburrido...pronto habra mas accion. no peudo darles mas detalles pero tengan pr seguro que vendran emocionantes batallas y pues bueno...en cuanto a sasuke me temo que el no aparecera mucho. de hecho en este capitulo solo aparecio unos momnetos obesrvando a sakura epro fuera de eso...no evremos mucho de el...almenos hasta el final del fic pero bueno no quiero dar mas spoilers antes de irme quiero aprovechar para dedicarle este capitulo a algunas personas muy importanets para mi. en primer lugar se lo dedico a mimejor amigamizu-chan. ya que ella me ha apoyado mucho en crear este fic y los personajes e incluso ella colabora haciendo los fanarts. y pues bueno. aqui esta porfin el capitulo 7 mizu-chan. mismo que te lo dedico ati. gracias pro ser mi amiga y soporttyarme todo este tiempo. y bueno no solo se lo dedico a mizu-chan hay alguien ams a quien deseo dedicarle este capitulo ye se alguien es a mi novia hinata-chan. gracias pro apoyarme con esto y lamento los retrasos peor aqui tienes el capitulo 7 el cual tambien te lo dedico ati. no olvides que te amo hinata-chan y bueno...antes de que me empeize a poner cursi procedere a contestar los reviews

**frostdemon: gracias por el review...aunque podrias dceir mas de 3 palabras en e futuros reviews**

**askamiyu: ...eeemmm...ejem...este...epseor que no hables enserio con eso de matarmeU y bueno pues respecto a que hinata siempre es interrumpida pues...se que a muchos le disgusta pero paciencia que al final les gaarantiso que hinata y naruto estaran juntos**

**himeo-asakura: pues...respecto a lo de usar a gaara para darle celos a naruto...aun no se si sea buena idea presisamente por eso no aparecio gaara en este capitulo(fanaticas de gaara no me maten) pero creo que la mejor opcion para darle celos a naruto seria kiba...ya que el gaarahina...es una pareja rara y se que muchas me asesinaran si uso a gaara-sama para semejante tarea y bueno...aver si deja de ser floja y me envias mas reviews¬¬**

**dark-asuka: ...eeemmm...pues...gracias por no assinarme...y gracias por leer mi fic y dejarem review asuka-chan...y bueno. espero sea de tu agradoe ste capitulo. y aver cuando continuan con sus fics¬¬**

**hyuuga hinata-chan: pues bueno gracias por leer mi fic hinata-chan como ya dije en mis notas del autor este capitulo te lo dedico ati y bueno resècto a lo de gaara y hinata creo que tendre que desechar esa idea dado que por el bien de mi exietncia fisica...lo emor setra que quien le de celos a naruto sea kiba y no gaara puetso que a muchas de sus fans no le agarda que junten a gaara con alguna kunouchi bueno pues espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. te vered despues por el messneger ai shiteru hinata-chan**

**mizu-chan: pues bueno me alegra que hayas decidido dejarme review en este fic. ya que normalmente tu eres la primera en leerlo para darme opiniones antes de subir el fic. bueno pues...respecto a lo de tu adiccion al mizukai...no es culpa mia...bueno..si un poco peor no es tan malo. ellos hacen buena pareja. respecto alcapitulo 7 la esperà porfin ha terminado ya que como podras ver alfin lo acabo se subir y de hecho este capitulo esta deidcado ati mi niña y pues respecto al fic que subiste te deeo mucha suerte. aun recuerdo cuando lo escribimos...aunque...¿lo terminamos? oO? bueno pues te ever por el messenger depseus,. sayonara dattebayo**

**uf...parece que esta vez si hubo varios reviews...espero que los demas no sean vagos y me dejen reviews en este capitulo. sayonara dattebayo**


	8. Chapter 8

el dia comenzaba en la aldea oculta de la arena donde naruto y compañia s encontraban tniendo unas "vacaciones" mientras que kai perfeccionaba el justu de estraccion. la mayoria del grupo ya se habia levantado sin embargo habia alguien que todavia estaba profundamente dormido.

-naruto-kun...naruto-kun...naruto-kun-

kai trataba de desperatar a naruto cosa que era bastante dificil puesto que el muchacho dormia como piedra

-¡naruto-kun!-

kai comenzo a mover ligeramente a naruto aver si asi desperataba...por desgracia parecia que el joven dormia aun mas profundamente

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-

kai grito aun mas fuerte que las veces anteriores y comenzo a sacudir al jinchuruki el cual seguia dormido

-...pero para no quiero alimentar a kyuubi hoy-

dijo naruto el cual hablaba dormido

-kuso...no crei tener que llegar a tanto pero no me queda otra opcion...espero no me mate por hacer esto-

el joven poseedor de houkou coemnzo a acumular chakra en su mano(muy al stilo del rasengan) hasta que el chakra comenzaba a acumularse en una pequeña esfera la cual despues se convirtio en una perfecta esfera hecha de agua...misma que kai lanzo a la cara de naruto

-¡EH QUIEN CUAL COMO DONDE CUANDO DATTEBAYO?-

dijo naruto el cual ya habia depsertadi...aunque algo desconcertado

-calma naruto-kun simplemente te arroje una bola de agua para que despertaras-

sonrio kai cosa que hiso enjora un poco a naruto

-...¬¬ odio que hagas eso sabes-

se quejo el rubio

-oye no te enfades conmigo. da gracias a que no te arroje una cubeta de agua encima-

kai continauab sonriendo aunque naruto aun se veia molesto

-¬¬ si...como sea-

dijo el rubio mirando con mala cara a su compañero de cuarto

-oh vamos relajate no es para tanto, ahora vallamos a desayunar los demas deben estar esperandonos-

kai salio del cuarto aun con es sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara seguido por naruto el cual aun seguia molesto por lo del agua, ya en la mesa del comedor gaara y los demas estaban un poco impacientes(sobre todo kankurou y kiba) puesdebian esperar a que estuvieran todos para emepzar a comer

-ya era hora e que llegaran...no hemos comido nada por estar esperandolos-

se quejo kankurou

-suminasen kiba-san, es solo que naruto-kun se quedo dormido denuevo-

respondi kai con su caracteristica sonrisa

-...me lo supuse, no es la primera vez que este baka se queda dormido, recuerdo que cuando nos enviaron a hinata a el y a mi fallamos la mision por que este grandisimo baka se quedo dormido-

dijo kiba con una sonrisa burlona

-¡ESO NO FUE CULPA MIA DATTEBAYO!-

se defendio naruto

-claro que lo fue, si no te hubieras quedado dormido habriamos llegado a tiempo con el mensaje que teniamos que entregar-

dijo kiba el cual emepzaba a tener una discucion con naruto

-na...naruto-kun...ki..kiba-kun, po...porfavor no..no pleen-

la hyuuga trataba de calmar a ambos chicos los cuales ya se emepzaban a hechar miradas asesinas

-...¬¬ esta bien-

dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez al tiempo que tomaban asiento y comenzaban a desayunar

-oye gaara...me pregunatab si el dia de hoy estarias libre para ayudarme con mi tecnica...claro si no tienes inconveniente-

pregunto kai

-ninguno, si lo deseas esta misma tarde puedo ayudarte con tu tecnica solo nesesito completar algunos asuntos que deje pendientes en el despacho-

respndio el kazekage tan serio como siempre

-arigatou-

agradecio kai con su caracteristica sonrisa de siempre

-pero kai...te has estado esforzando demasiado en perfeccionar ese jutsu...¿no creesque almenos podrias descansar por el dia de hoy?-

dijo mizu la cual se notaba prepcupada por el joven jinchuruki

-no te prepcups por mi, estare bien mizu-

sonrio kai mientars colocaba una mano el el hombro de la chica de la aldea de al catarata lo cual hiso que esta se sonrojara

-me temo que mizu tiene razo kai, te has estado esforzando demasiado con esa tecnica...si continuas asi terminaras por consumir todo tu chakra-

explico el kazekage

-lo se gaara...pero...es la unica manera de perfeccionar mi jutsu...kusoooo,si tan solo supiera mas detalles de alguna tecnica de sellado, de esa manera podria completar esa tecnica-

el joven de la nube apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-yo...recuerdo que alguna vez esciche a mi padre hablar acerca de cuando sellaron a shukaku dentro de mi, oi decirle que chiyo-baasan fue quien sello a shukaku dentro de mi...talvez ahi este la clave para completar tu justu-

explico gaara para tratar de ayudar a kai

-pero...chiyo-baasan murio para poder traerte denuevo a la vida-

dijo sakura a lo que todos los presentes bajaron la mirada

-pero...es posible que ella haya dejado un diario o algo asi ¿no?-

naruto trataba de animar a los presentes

-es verdad...es posible que chiyo haya dejado algun diario en el que haya registradola tecnica que uso para sellar a shukaku...y si es asi talvez de esa manera pueda perfeccionar mi jutsu-

pensaba el joven de ojos negros

-¡PUES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO¡VAYAMOS POR ESE DIARIO DATTEBAYO!-

dijo naruto tan...escandaloso como siempre

-no es tan facil naruto-kun...nisiquiera sabemos si ese diario exista...y si es asi no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar-

explico kai

-si de eso se trata dejenme esto ami, me encargare de encontrar el diario de chiyo-baasan-

agrego sakura

-...sakura-san, en verdad te lo agradezco-

sonrio kai como seimpre lo hace. asi pues nuestros protagonistas continuaron con su desayuno para despues cada uno tomar diferentes actividades, shikamaru regreso al sofa a acaparar la television junto con temari(al parecer la relacion de ambos iba muy bien) kankurou y kiba rgresaron al ps2 a arreglar cuentas pendientes en capcom vs. snk, lee se dedico a continuar su serie de 1000 abominales, 1000 lagartijas y 1000 sentadillas, sakura habia ido a casa de chiyo en busca de alguna informacion acerca del diario de esta, naruto habia salido a comer a un puesto de ramen cercano junto con kai mientars que hinata y mizu se encontraban afuera entrenando(si...alfin veremos a mizu en accion).

hinata se encontraba esquivando los golpes de mizu la cual a su vez esquivaba los de hinata, como podran imaginarse dado que tan solo es un entrenamiento hinata no esta usando su jyuken

-eres bastante rapida esquivando hinata-chan-

felicito mizu mientars que seguia dando golpes y patadas que la hyuuga apenas y podua esquivar

-tu tambien eres muy rapida mizu-chan-

la chica de cabello azul respondio el cumplido mientars que dio un salto hacia atras para alejarse de mizu

-...creo que don esto podemos dar por terminado el calentamiento-

dijo mizu la cual sonrio mientars empezaba a acumular su chakra

-...veo que has decidido ponerte seria-

sonrio tambien hinata la cual acumulaba su chakra

-...ahora te demostrare que el nombre mizu no es solo un adorno(n/a: mizu significa agua)-

la castaña continuo acumulando su chakra mientars formaba un sello con sus manos y el agua de un estanque cercano empezaba a moverse(imaginense el patio de gaara como el dojo de los tendo de ranma 1/2 ya que tambien tiene su propio estanque)

-...asi que alfin mostraras tus jutsus...esto sera interesante ¡BYAKUGAN!-

la hyuuga activo su linea susesoria por lo que lasvenas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon cosa que aumento enormemente su campo de vision

-bien...que empieze la verdadera pelea ¡SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!-

grito la chica a lo que el agua del estanque comenzo a atacar a hinata en forma de pequeños dragones

-...asi que tus tecnicas se basan en el agua...tenias razon enque tu nombre no era solo un aodrno ¡HAKESHOU KAITEN!-

la hyuuga comenzo a girar a gran velocidad liberando chakra de todo su cuerpo el cual creo una esfera añrededor de ella la cual neutralizo los ataques de mizu

-veo que eres muy habil en usar la stecnicas de tu clan, esta pelea sera muy intresante hinata-chan-

sonrio mizu la cual comenzo a formar sellos una vez mas por lo que toda el agua de la zona comenzo a levitar alrededor de ella

-...asi que...puedes controlar el agua de la misma manera que gaara-kun controla la arena-

dijo hinata al ver como el agua levitaba alrededor de mizu

-asi es hinata-chan, te dije que el nombre mizu no era solo un adorno-

sonrio la chica mientras seguia haciendo levitar el agua alrededor suyo

-...veo que esta pelea me sera mas dificil de lo que crei-

sonrio hinata mientras se ponia en la posicion caracteristica del jyuken

-bien hinata-chan...aqui es donde la verdadera peklea empeiza ¡SUITON: KAIHODAN!-

grito mizu a lo que el agua que levitaba alrededor de la chica comenzo a separarse en varias bolas de agua a presion las cuales atacaron a hinata pero esta las esquivo con el kaiten

-es inutil que repitas el mismo ataque mizu-chan...tus misiles de agua no son efectivos contra mi kaiten-

explico hinata a lo que mizu se veia obligada a cambiar de estrategia

-ahora...es mi turno-

hinata se abalanzo en contra de mizu la cual continuaba enviando bolas de agua las cuales hinata esquivaba habilmente

-veo que eres lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar mis kaihodan...pero veamos que haces contra esto hinata-chan ¡SUITON: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

grito la chica de ojos esmeraldas al tiempo que varias replicas suya se formaba con el agua que estaba esparcida por toda la zona

-no me subestimes hinata-chan-

las replica que habia aparecido por toda la zona se disponian a atacra a hinata de pero esta pudo verlas a tiempo gracias al byakugan y neutralizarlas una por una por lo que siguio su camino hasta quedar frente a frente con mizu

-¡LA PELEA A TERMINADO!-

grito hinata la cual se disponia a emplear un combo de jyuken contra la castaña

-...no estes tan segura ¡SUITON: SUIJINHEKI!-

grito mizu a lo que un muro de agua protegio a mizu del ataque

-veo que tu byakugan te permite ver toda la zona...eso puede ser un problema-

mizu se veia en problemas peus al agua que habia en la zona comenzaba a acabarse, tan solo quedaba la que ella habia utilizado para el muro de agua la cual claramente no seria suficiente

-veo que pronto se te terminara el agua mizu-chan...lo cual significa que no podras realizar tus tecnicas-

la hyuuga miro a la castaña mientars sonreia

-al parecer yo sere la ganadora-

dijo hinata mientars sonreia confiada

-no estes tan segura de eso hinata-chan-

dijo mizu la cual sonrio mientras comenzaba a formar sellos una vez mas

-¡SUITON: BAKUSUI SHOHA!-

grito mizu al tiempo que comenzaba a aparecer agua alrededor de ella aparentemnte creada e la nada, cuando el agua que rodeaba a la chica era suficiente esta se expandio por toda la zona golpeando a hinata la cual salio volando unos metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared

-¡hinata-chan!-

grito mizu preocupada por haberle ocasionado mucho daño a su amiga por lo que corrio hacia ella

-¡sumimasen, no queria alstimarte, creo que me he exedido!-

la chica ayudo a hinata a levatrase

-descuida mizu-chan, estoy bien, ademas que que no fue tu intencion-

sonrio la hyuuga la cual estaba bastante cansada por el encuentro

-...gomen nasai...es solo que estaba emocionada por enfrentarme ati y creo que me de llevar-

se disculpo una vez mas la chica

-no te preocupes...bueno, me parece que despeus de ese ataque la pelea ha terminado-sorio hinata-

-...bueno...asi parece-

sonrio tambien mizu

-te felicito mizu-chan. tus tecnicas de agua son asombrosas-

la hyuuga alabo el desempeño de su amiga en el combate

-arigatou, pero he de decir que tu tambiend dominas muy bien las tecnicas de tu clan, de no ser por el muro de agua que cree me hubieras derrotado con tu jyuken-

la ojiverde regrso el cumplido

-...arigatou...he estado entrenando mucho..¡ATCHIS!-

dijo hinata la cual estornudo

-...sera mejor que entremos, si no te quitas esa ropa mojada y te das una ducha con agua caliente pescaras un resfriado-

ambas chica sregresaron al interios de la casa de gaara sin saber que alguien las observaba dese lejos

-...mizu...no me habia percatado de lo fuerte que te habias vuelto...-

penso shigeru el cual observaba a las chicas entrar a la casa

-¿aun sigues observandola?-

eiji aparecio detras de shigeru

-...no fastidies, lo que haga o no haga noe s tu asunto-

dijo shigeru molesto

-...es mi asunto cuando pones en riesgo la mision-

explido eiji

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto shigeru

-...¿que hubiera pasado si la hyuuga te hubiera detectado con su byakugan¿o que me dices del olfato del inuzka?-

dijo eiji con seriedad

-...pero no lo hicieron-

se defendio shigeru

-...no...pero pudo haber pasado...si no dejas de hacer este tipo de cosas sin consultar a los demas pones en riesgo el cumplimiento de la mision...aun te falta madurar-

dijo eiji tan serio como siempre

-¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI AUN FUERA UN NIÑO!-

grito shigeru el cual estaba harto de los comentarios de eijo por lo cual se marcho saltando de tejado en tejado

-...veo que ese chico aun es muy impulsivo-

dijo zetsu saliendo del arbol donde anteriormente se encontraba shigeru y eiji

-...lo se...deja que sus emociones tomen el control de el, al parcer aun no se da cuenta de que el tener sentimientos es algo inutil a inesesario-

explico eiji friamente

-...no cabe duda que el chico y tu hacen un interesante par-

agrego zetsu a la conversacion

-...eso me es irrelevante, lo que le pase o no le pase al muchacho no es de mi incunvencia, mientars no tenga nada que ver con el cumplimiento de la mision lo que le shigeru haga o deje de hacer me es indiferente-

tars decir esto eiji desaparecio en forma de rayo

-...no cabe duda de que ellos hacen un par enverdad interesante-

dijo zetsu para depsues "fusionarse" con el arbol na vez mas.

mientras tanto: sakura se encontraba a las afueras de sunagakure en la casa donde vivia chiyo-baasan con su hermano...la cual ahora esta desierta pues el hermano de chiyo habia muerto hace unos meses por lo que la casa estaba abandonada

-...esta es la casa de chiyo...almenos segun lo que gaara me dijo, espero poder encontrar algo aqui-

la pelirosa abrio la puerta lentamente y se introdujo a la casa pero no sabia que alguien estaba observabdola desde hacia tiempo

-...sakura-

dijo sasuke el cual veia a sakura entrar a la casa

-...veo que no dejas de observarala-

sai aparecio detars de sasuke con esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿que demonios es lo que quieres sai?-

pregunto seriamente sasuke

-orochimaru-sama me envio a vigilarte-

responiod sai aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

-...asi que el bastardo no confia en mi-

dijo sasuke

-no es eso, es solo que piensa que si te reencuentras con tus excompañeros seria un problema para nosotros-

explico sai con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro

-...¿porque aun tienes esa falsa sonrisa en tu rostro?-

pregunto sasuke molesto por la actitud de sai

-solo practico esto que ustedes llaman emociones-

sai continuaba con esa sonrsia en su rostro

-...como sea-

sasuke se disponia a marcharse cuando sai le interrumpe

-¿la amas no es asi?-

pregunto el dibujante a lo que sasuke se detuvo aun dandole la espalda a sai

-...aunque asi fuera ese no es tu asunto-

respondio el heredero uchiha con un tono de voz muy frio

-...en ese caso ¿porque no dejas de observarala?-

pregunto sai sin dejar de fingir una sonrisa

-...como ya te dije ese no e stu asunto-

tras decir estas palabras sasuke desaparecio del lugar

-...veo que al parecer sasuke-kun no ha olvidado dle todo a sakura-san..esto sin duda se pondra interesante-

sai desaparecio tambien sin borra esa sonrisa ed su rostro.

mientras dentro de la casa de chiyo, sakura llevaba varios minutos buscando algun libro a lgo que le fuera util peor al parecer no habia aobsolutamente nada

-...por lo que veo este lugar esta completamente abandonado-

la haruno buscaba por todas partes algo que pudiera ayudar a kai, despues de varios minutos sin encontrar absolutamente nada esta se dio por vencida

-...kusoooo, no hay nadaen esta vieja casa, al parecer venir aqui fue una perdida de tiempo-

dijo sakura exahusta pues habia buscado por toda la casa sin encontrar nada por lo que se dejo caer en el sofa pero sin darse cuenta activo una palanca secreta en el brazo del sillon por lo que se revelaron unas escaleras en el piso

-...souka...asi que el brazo del sillon activo esas escaleras, estoy segura de que estas conducen a lo que estoy buscando-

penso sakura la cual no perdio tiempo y comenzo a bajar las escaleras donde encontro una liberria mucho mas grande que la que habia en la casa...de hecho...la libreria era mas grande que la casa

-...creo que este sera un laaaaaaaargo dia-

suspiro sakura mientras se disponia a revisar libro por libro.

mientras tanto en el despacho del kazekage

-...¿se siente usted bien kazekage-sama?-

una chica de cabellonegro se acerco a gaara

-..si asuka, estoy bien, es solo que...este trabajo me es muy pesado-

dijo gaara mientars se sujetaba las sienes

-deberia regresar a su casa y dirmir un poco kazekage-sama...yo me encargare del papeleo si usted gusta-

la chica le sonrio a gaara mientars vertia un poco de cafe en su taza

-...no, no te prepcupes estare bien...ademas tengo algo ams que hacer-

dijo gaara mientars recordaba la promesa que le hiso a kai

-souka...¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle kazekage-sama?-

pegunto la chica

-...no asuka, por el momento no...aunque, quizas puedas ayudarme en algo-

dijo gaara el cual parecia haber recordado algo

-¿en que peudo ayudarle kazekage-sama?-

pregunto asuka

-nesesito que me traigas todos los documentos que hablen de cuando mi padre ordeno sellar a shukaku dnetro de mi-

explico gaara

-pero...kazekage-sama ¿para que nesesita esos documentos?-

pregunto la asistente del godaime un tanto confusa

-...para ayudar a un buen amigo-

gaara esbozo una leve sonrisa cosa que hiso que su asistente se sonrojara

-enseguida kazekage-sama(dios es taaaaaan sexy cuando sonrie)-

la chica salio del despacho en busca de los documentos que gaara solicito

-...espero esos documentos contengan algo que pueda ayudarte kai-

penso gaara mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe.

mientras tanto en la recidencia del kazekage. kiba y kankurou se encontraban jugando con su inseparable ps2 mientars sostenian una amena platica

-...y...¿has pensado decirle lo que seinets a hinata?-

pregunto kankurou el cual marcaba una secuencia de comendos en el control para conectar un golpe especial

-...he pensado decirselo muchas veces...pero me temo que ella ama a naruto, y yo lo que quiero es verla feliz-

respondio kiba con algo de tristeza mientars contraatacaba la jugada de kankurou

-...pero naruto al parecer ni se da cuenta de que hinata existe...el la ve solo como amiga-

añadio el marionetista

-lo se pero...y eso es algo que em enfurece...el que hinata tenga esos sentimientos tan profundos por el...y que no le corresponda el muy baka-

dijo kiba el cual apretaba los controles el pad con mas fuerza debido al enojo

-¿y que haras?-

pregunto kankurou

-...pienso tener una conversacion muy seria con el baka de naruto...se que hinaat es demasiado timida como para declaarrsele a naruto por lo que es el quien tiene que dar el primer paso...-

explico kiba

-¿acaso piensas decirle a naruto que hinata esta enamorada de el?-

pregunto el marionetista el cual acababa de vencer al cihco perro

-...hai...si yo no se lo digo hinata seguira sufriendo en silencio por culpa de ese baka-

respondio kiba

-¿y que haras si ese baka no siente lo mismo por hinata?-

pregunto kankurou mientars se levantaba y colocaba el control en el piso

-...aun no lo se, pero no dejare que hinata siga sufriendo por causa suya, en cuanto le vea hablare con el-

dijo kiba mientars kankurou miraba por la ventana

-...pues el baka acaba de regersar del puesto de ramen-

kankuroui señalo afuera donde naruto y kai acaban de regersar a la mansion del kazekage

-...bien...en ese acso hablare con el...le dire de una vez por todas lo que hinata siente por el-

dicho esto kiba y kankurou salieron de la habitacion para recibri a naruto y kai sin sabre que alguien los escucho

-oh no...esto no es nada bueno, si kiba le dicee so a naruto...debo impedirlo-

oenso lee el cual psaba por la habitacion de kankurou y escucho la convesracion.

mientars afuera de la casa

-...dios...voy a vomitar-

dijo naruto el cual habia comido DEMASIADO ramen

-te dije que no te comieras lso otros 50 tazones-

respondio kai mientars soneria

-...callate...y deja de reirte de mi...no es gracioso dattebayo-

s quejo naruto el cual tenia las manos en su estomago

-oh vamos naruto debes admitir que si lo es-

dijo el muchacho sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-...como sea, dime kai ¿que tienes pensado hacer ahora?-

pregunto el rubio

-...es una buena pregunta, creo que ire a dar un paseo, nesesito tiempo para pensar acerca de mi tecnica-

explico el jinchuruki

-ya veo, bien te veremos despeus kai y seurte con tu tecnica-

se despidio naruto el cual comenzaba a sentirse mejor

-hai...y la proxima vez naruto escuchame y no pidas tanto ramen-

se despidio el chico de cabello negro mientars que salia de la casa a dar un paseo por las calles de suna mientras naruto entraba la casa donde kankurou y kiba lo esperaban

-¿eh¿kiba¿kankurou¿que hacen aqui?-

pregunto naruto aun con dolor de de estomago

-...naruto tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

dijo kiba seriamente mientars miraba a naruto

-ahora no cara de perro...me siento mal, no debi comer tanto ramen...creo que ire a recostarme a mi habitacion-

naruto se disponia a subir las escaleras peor kiba lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-...no era una pregunta, tengo que hablar contigo AHORA-

dicho esto kiba se llevo literalmente arrastrando a naruto

-...solo espero que no arruines esto kiba...en fin supongo que ire a aprovechar que kiba no esta para practicar un poco en marvle vs. capcom 2-

penso kankurou mientars regresaba a su habitacion. mientars con naruto y kiba

-¿y bien¿de que quieres ahblar conmigo cara de perro?-

pregunto naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor

-...es sobre hinata-

respondio kiba

-¿que pasa con ella?-

pregunto naruto

-¿nunca has notado como ella siempre esta sonrojandose?-

kiba comenzo el interrogatorio con una indirecta

-si, si lo he notado ¿que con ello? ella siemrpe se sonroja-

responio naruto

-no siempre naruto-

explico kiba

-¿a que te refieers con que no siempre?-

pregunto naruto

-...me refiero a que solo se sonroja cuando esta contigo-

kiba continuo con indirectas

-¿conmigo?-

pero al parecer estas indirectas solo confundian a naruto.mientars tanto en la sala, shikamaru y temari se encontraban algo..."ocupados" cuando lee entro de golpe

-¡SHIKAMARU-SAN!-

grito lee interrumpiendo a shikamaru el cual estaba besando a temari

-...mendokuse ¿que es lo que quieres lee? no ves que estamos ocupados¬¬-

se quejo shikamaru

-¡ASI ES¡ES SOBRE NARUTO-KUN!-

respondio el experto en taijutsu

-¡NANI¿¡ACASO AKATSUKI LO CAPTURO?-

dijo shikamaru imaginandose lo peor

-no...no es eso...-

respondio lee

-...en ese caso no me interesa-

dijo shikamaru quien al parecer no le dio mucha importancia a las preocupaciones de lee

-¡PERO SHIKAMARU-SAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!-

dijo lee el cual estaba muy preocupado

-lee parece preocupado shika...creo que deberias escuchar lo que tiene que decir-

dijo temari la cual se mostraba un poco extrañada por la actitud de lee

-mendokuse...bien, bien lo hare, dime lee ¿que es lo que pasa con naruto?-

pregunto shikamaru sin mucho interes

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO TE EXPLICARE EN EL CAMINO-

lee tomo el brazo de shikamaru y ambos salieron corriedno de la habitacion dejando a una muy confundida temari

-...shika tenia razon al decir que ese chico era extraño-

pensaba temari la cual tomo el control de la television para buscar algo interesante que ver.

de regerso con naruto y kiba

-...no entiendo kiba¿a que viene todo esto?-

pregunto naruto

-¿que no te has dado cuenta de como actua hinata cuando tu estas cerca?-

pregunto kiba el cual comenzaba a molestarse por la ingenuidad de su amigo

-bueno...ella normalmente siempre mira al piso...juega con sus dedos...se sonroja y cada vez que la miro ella mira hacia otra parte-

explico el rubio

-...comeiznan a entender ahora dime ¿porque crees que ella actua asi?-

pregunto kiba

-...no lo se yo...no se porque ella actua de esa manera-

naruto se notaba mas confundido aun por als constante preguntas del inuzuka.

mientras en la habitacion de hinata y mizu

-¿te sienets mejor hinata-chan?-

pregunto mizu prepcupada de que hinata no pescara un refriado

-hai mizu-chan...me hiso bien tomar ese baño de agua caliente-

respondio la hyuuga la cual terminaba de vestisre para despeus secarse el cabello

-lamento lo de esta mañana...creo que me exedi un pocoU-

mizu coloco una mano detras de su cabeza mientars reia

-ya te dije que esta bien mizu-chan...no fue culpa tuya-

respondio la hyuuga sonriendole a su amiga

-y dime ¿que haras ahora?-

pregunto la castaña

-...bueno, no lo se, supongo que sladre a entrenar sola unos momentos ¿y tu?-

hinata fijo su mirada en mizu

-yo...solo...sladre a caminar un poco, nunca he estado en suna y deseo recorer la ciudad-

mizu sonrio mientars miraba por la ventana las calles de sunagakure

-ya veo, bien supongo que te vere despues mizu-chan-

dijo hinata la cual salio con direccion al jardion de gaara

-hai, te vere despues hinata-chan-

respondio mizu la cual tomo la direccion contraria para salir a dar un paseo..sin saber que era observada muy decerca por alguien

-...mizu-

dijo shigeru el cual slataba de casa en casa siguiendo muy de cerca a mizu.

de regreso con naruto y kiba

-...¿y bien naruto¿alguna idea de porque hinata actua de esa manera contigo?-

kiba empezaba a desepserarse porque naruto parecia no entender esas indirectas

-...dime naruto ¿que ams has notado acerca de hinata?-

pregunto kiba tomando una diferente estrategia

-...bueno, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo...es una gran persona, apesar de lo que ella ha sufrido jamas se ha rendido...apesar de que su familia la rechazaba trabajo duro para pdoer ganar la aprobacion de su clan...-

explico naruto

-en ese caso piensalo naruto, ella siempre se muetsra timida contigo, ella siemrpe es buena contigo...y en el examen de chuunin tu fuiste quien le dio el valor para enfrentarse a neji-

explico kiba

-...no comprendo nada kiba-

explico naruto a lo que el inuzuka practicvamente se estaba dando topes contra la pared.

mientars con lee y shikamaru

-asi que era eso...kiba esta apunto de decirle a naruto lo que hinata siente por el...mendoksue-

se quejo shikamru luego de que lee le explico toda la situaciom

-asi es, es pro eso que fui a buscarte...-

explico lee

-si, si te entiendo...si naruto se entera en estos momentos de lo que hinata siente por el seria demasiado para el, el baka esta confundido y si kiba le dice algo como esto es posible que la confusion de naruto empeore...mendokuse supongo que tendremos que evitar eso-

explico shikamaru mientars ambos bajaban las escaleras lo mas rapido posible.

de regreso con kiba y naruto

-a loq ue quiero llegar es que...hinata desde siemrpe se ha preocupado mucho por ti, desde nuestros dias en la academia-

explico kiba

-bueno...supongo que tienes razon...recuerdo que cuando no tenia dinero para comprar ramen en el almuerzo ella siempre me cedia parte del suyo...cuando me hacia alguna herida cuando shikamaru, chouji y tu soliamos jugar en el parque ella siempre era quien me daba medicina para curarla...a decir verdad...ella es de als poacs personas que parecia preocuparse por mi-

explico naruto a lo que kiba parecia estar logrando un avanze

-¿y porque crees que ella se preocuparia tanto por ti?-

pregunto kiba. ¿que clase de persona se preocupa tanto por alguien que nisiquiera conoce?-

pregunto kiba

-...yo...bueno...no lo se...un amigo...un buen amigo...no...no se de que me hablas kiba-

dijo naruto a lo que el inuzuka estrello su cabeza contra la mesa.

mientras tanto con hinata. ella se dirijia aun hacia el patio de gaara peor en el camino paso cerca de donde kiba y naruto estaban teniendo esa conversacion y escucho parte de ella

-...me pregunto...¿de que esatran hablando kiba-kun y naruto-kun?-

penso la chica de cabello azul mientras se ocultaba en la pared y espiaba la conversacion de loc chicos

-¡MIRA NARUTO YA ME HARET DE TODO ESTO ASI QUE DEJARE LOS RODEOS DE LADO E IRE AL GRANO!-

kiba ya estaba desesperado por la estuopidez de su compañero. peor justo en ese momento lee y shikamaru aparecieron en la habitacion

-¡ESPERA KIBA NO LO HAGAS¡NO DEBES DECIRSELO!-

lee trato de evitar que el inuzuka le dijera a naruto sobre los sentimientos de la hyuuga pero fue muy tarde

-¡HINATA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!-

dijo kiba a loq ue naruto quedo en shock al igual que hinata la cual seguia escuchando la convesracion desde el otro cuarto.

en otra parte de sunagakure, mizu se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, comenzaba a obscurecer pero a ella parecia no importarle por lo que se dirijio a un pequeño parque mientars tomaba asiento en una de als bancas para contemplar el anochecer

-...me gustaria que kai-kun estuviera aqui para ver esto-

penso mizu mientars veia aquella puesta de sol sin dejar de pensar en el jinchuruki, y es que durante todos estos dias la joven de la aldea de la catarata comeizna a sentir algo por el jinchuruki

-...mizu-

kai aparecio detras de la castaña

-¡KAI-KUN!-

la chica de ojos verdes se sobresalto al encontrarse con el jinchuruki

-¿que haces aqui?-

pregunto kai

-...bueno...tenia ganas de dar un paseo y decidi sentarme aqui para contemplar la puesta de sol-

explico la chica

-entiendo...es hermoso ¿no crees?-

sonrio kai el cual miraba la puesta de sol para depsues colocar su mirada en la chica de cabello castaño

-...ha..hai-

sijo mizu algo nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente

-¿te molesta si me siento?-

pregunto kai

-no..pa...para nada, adelante kai-kun-

mizu se hiso a un lado por lo que el jinchuruki tomo asiento al lado de la chica

-...ka...kai-kun...hay...hay algo que debo decirte-

dijo mizu a lo que kai volteo a verla una vez mas

-¿que sucede mizu?-

pregunto kai mientars le sonreia a la chica

-...bueno...lo que sucede es que...kai desde que te conoci...no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...todo me recuerda ati...es por eso que...kai-kun...yo te...yo te a...-

mizu estaba apunto de declararse pero es interrumpida debido a una lluvia kunais de hielo que fue lanzado desde un arbol sercano

-¡MIZU!-

kai abrazo a mizu para protegerla del impacto al tiempo que un chakra blanco emano de el para despues tomar un color rojo y crear un muro de fuego detars de kai el cual derritio los kunai

-...bastante impresionante, no esperaba menos de gobi-

shigeru miraba fijamente a kai desde el arbol

-...asi que al final akatsuki dio conmigo-

kai volteo su mirada hacia el joven albino

-hemos estado buscandote un largo tiempo...urameshi kai(si, kai tiene apellido)-

dijo shigeru al tiempo que creaba mas kunai de hielo epro estos eran detenido por el muro de fuego de kai

-veo que era verdad lo que oi de mis compañeros...al pareecr eres capaz de dominar los elementos a tu antojo-

dijo shigeru sin dejar de observar a kai

-¿que es lo que quieres¿acaso vienes por mi bijuu?-

pregunto kai al tiempo que sus ojos se volvian de un color purpura y en su rostro aparecian 4 marcas de un color rojo(para hacerlo ams facil, las marcas que aparcen en el rostro de kai son iguales a als que aparecian en el rostro de inuyasha cuando este se convertia e youkai)

-...es verdad que nosotrosvamos detars de los 9 bijuus...pero por el momento tu no eres nuetsra prioridad...nuestra prioridad es esa chica-

shigeru señalo a mizu

-¿que es lo que quieers con mizu?-

pregunto kai con furia en su voz

-eso noe s de tu incumbencia-

respondio shigeru

-te advierto que no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima a mizu-

advirtio kai quien miraba con furia a shigeru

-...en ese caso, tendre que llevarmela por la fuerza-

shigeru sonrio con malicia al tiempo de su cuerpo emanaba un aire helado.

continuara...

notas del autor¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA¿los deje ne suspenso verdad si lo se, soy malo pero asi me aseguro de que lean mi fic.pues bueno,ojala que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que me costo mucho hacerlo pero creo que quedo muy bien pueto que hemos visto varias cosas. por ejemplo las tecnicas de mizu, un poco mas de sasusaku, y que naruto ya esta enterado de lo que hinata siente por el. apuesto a que estan impacientes por ver el capitulo 9...pues si es asi ¡NO SEAN VAGOS Y DEJENME UN REVIEW DATTEBAYO! ah y por cierto. he de aclarar que asuka, la secretaria de gaara que aparecio brevemente en el fic es un personaje que agregue solo para darle gusto a una amiga mia...llamada asuka y esque como muchas esta enamorada de gaara, y sobre asi si esta chica tendra un romance con el kazekage...posiblemente no peus es un personaje sin mucha importancia, tan solo se trata de la secretaria de gaara, dudo que aparezca mas de 2 o 3 veces mas en el fic...aunque quien sabe lo que pueda pasa, ah y otra cosa, tambien debo aclarar que dado que este fic lo empeze cuando estaba el manga todavia por el capitulo 280 creo...sai es malo ya que saque conclusiones apresuradas del caitulo 300 del manga y peus em temo que ya es muy tarde para corregirlo asi que aclaro este punto de una vez. en fin creo que esto es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. dejen sus reviews y esten pendienets porque viene la pelea de kai vs. shigeru y las respuesta de naruto a lo que hinata siente por el. bueno, ahora a contestar reviews:

**lena fin: bueno ¿que te puedo decir? te agradezco mucho tu critica. sabes, a la mayoria de los escritoers un review como el tuyo les deja la autoestima por los suelos, pero en mi caso no es asi porque ahy un dicho que dice "preferible que hablen mal de ti a que no hablen de ti" y pues aqui aplica ya que prefiero que habels mal de mi a que no lo hagas porque almenos te tomaste la molestai de leer y se te agradece mucho, y bueno respecto a lo que dices...si creo que hay que mejorar un poco el fic peor todo a su tiempo...por ahora me dedicare a acabar el fci, una vez terminado procedere a hacer una segunda version corrigiendo errores y demas peor hasta entonces tenme paciencia...y sobre lo de las mayusculas y eso...me temo que no tengo el word para corregir asi que por eso el fic tiene tantisimos errores, bueno peus ojala tu opinion de este fic cambie**

**esfinge: ...¿que te peudo decir ati? yo no dejo que una simple critica me baje el autoestima, al contrario la scriticas son muy bien recibidas, y creo que si tienes razon de que abuso mucho de los puntos suspensivos y que nunca uso mayusculas, supongo que tratare de mejorar eso en mis siguientes capitulos, gracias por el review y ojala tu siguiente review me de una opinion ams positiva respecto a la historia...(cof) amargado(cof)... por cierto, lo de amargado fue en broma,no vaya a ser que te fonedasU**

**alega no hyuuga: no te preocupes, no me tomo a mal tu review ya que como le dije a esfinje y a lena fin yo no soy d elos que la autoestima les queda por los suelos por una critica, ademas se que si me das esa critica lo haces por ayudar...aunque creeme que eso no quita el hecho de que se sienta uno mal...pero bueno respecto a lo que me dices, no puedo corregirla ortografia con word porque...no tengo word y sobre el formato y blablabla...¿no cres quee s un poco tarde para decirm eso?...es decir...a bonita hora me dices eso ya que vamos por el capitulo 7...eso era para que me lo dijeran en el capitulo 1 para poder corregir todo pero a estas alturas no peudo corregir el formato del fic porque si lo hago seria reescribir TODO el fic otravez...cosa que pienso hacer pero todo a su tiempo dattebayo, en fin gracias por el review**

**gabe logan: ah mi buen gabe, tu siempre con reviews cortos XD en fin se te agradece el apoyo(ya era hora de responder un review sin criticas no?U)**

**dark-asuka: gracias por el review...y respecto a lo que me comentaste aquella vez ya te dije que perdon, no era mi intencion y blablabla, pero bueno eso ya es pasado, por lo mientars espero contar con tu apoyo para este fic porque por ahi hay quieens creen que no es tan bueno...(cof) esfinge(cof) en fin ah y por cierto, espero te haya gustado mi "regalo" pues creo que tu y yo sabemos quien es esa asuka que trabaja como asistnete de gaara **

**mizu tobenai kokoro: gracias por el review mizu...y si...si que me tarde en el capitulo 7, aunque creo que este tardo el doble, y bueno...no se que mas decirte solo que espeor me sigas apoyando en esto y por cierto, no tins que agradecerme la dedicatoria despeus de todo en parte tu me ayudas a hacer este fic**

**hinata-chan: gracias por el review hinata-chan, y tu tampoco me tienes que agradecer por la dedicacion. y respecto al relleno eso se acaba ahora pues como pueds ver alfin habra una verdadera pelea, bien eso es todo por ahora, ai shiteru**

**kisame hoshigaki: jeje, otro review de pocas palabras, descuida mi buen cara de pez tratare de actualizar ams prontoe ste fic, gracias por el apoyo**

**zidanezaith: pues si, en efecto a kiba le gusta hinata y como podars ver kiba y naruto ya tuvieron una platica "civilizada" en fin gracias por el apoyo**


	9. Chapter 9

kai y shigeru se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, el cuerpo de kai estaba envuelto en un chakra blanco mientars que su rostro mostraba 2 marcas de color rojo en cada una de sus mejillas, sus ojos se habian vuelto de un color purpura y comenzaban a salierle garras y colmillos, al ver esto shigeru solo sonrio con malicia

-asi que ese es el poder de gobi...esta sera una pelea interesante-

dijo shigeru mientars que un aire helado emanaba de el

-...mizu...huye de aqui, es peligroso que te quedes-

indico kai quien apesar de haber liberado el chakra de houkou aun lograba controlarse

-demo...kai-kun...-

dijo mizu preocupada

-no te preocupes por mi...no pienso dejar que ste sujeto te ponga un dedo encima-

dijo kai al tiempo que el chakra que lo envolvia aumentaba

-...prometeme que vas a regersar kai-

dijo mizu con lagrimas en sus ojos

-...es una promesa, ahora huye mizu...yo me encargare de derrotarlo-

dicho esto mizu salio corriendo del parque

-no tan rapido, no te sera tan facil espacar mizu ¡HYORO NO JUTSU!-

grito shigeru despues de formar los sellos liberando varios cristlaes de hielo que salian del piso atrapando en ellos todo lo que tocaban

-¡MIZU!-

grito kai al ver como los cristales de hielo estaban por atrapar a mizu peor este comenzo a formar sellos al tiempo que el color de su chakra cmabiaba a rojo

-¡KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!

grito el jinchuruki liberando cientos de bolas de fuego las cuales neutralizaban cada uno de los cristales, peor a diferencia del clan uchiha que producia estas bolas de fuego de su boca, estas salian directamente de las manos de kai las cuales estaban envueltas en un chakra rojo

-veo que has sido capaz de neutralizar mi jutsu...veo que tu chakra de fuego me pone en una gran desventaja-

dijo shigeru el cual continuaba emando aquel aire elado

-mizu...date prisa y huye de aqui...yo me encargare de el-

indico kai a lo que mizu salio corriendo del lugar

-no tan rapido-

shigeru se disponia a ir tars de mizu pero kai se puso frente a el

-¿acaso olvidaste que yo soy tu oponente¡KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!-

grito kai el cual juntaba sus manos(estilo hadoken) para lanzar una enorme bola de fuego hachia shigeru

-¡HYO NO TATE!-

grito shigeru a lo que una pared de hielo se levanto frente a el neutralizando el jutsu de kai

-veo que si quiero ir tars mizu antes debo derrotarte...bien...si asi lo quieres...que la verdadera pelea comienze-

dijo shigeru mientars miraba fijamente a kai.

mientars tanto en la casa de gaara.

-¡HINATA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!-

dijo kiba revelando el gran secreto de hinata a lo que tanto ella(la cuale scuchaba la conversacion desde el otro cuarto) como naruto quedaron en shock, despues de un tiempo de incomodo silencio naruto fue el primero en hablar

-...ki...kiba yo...no...no se como responder a esto-

dijo naruto aun sorprendido

-no me sorprende...eres tan baka que jamas te diste cuenta de cuanto hinata te ama ¿que no te das cuenta que la lastimas? ella siemrpe te ha amado eres lo mas importante para ella ¡Y TU NI TE DAS CUENTA¿¡SABES CUANTAS VECES ELLA HA LLORADO EN LAS NOCHES POR CAUSA TUYA¿¡SABES CUANTAS VECES ELLA HA ESTADO APUNTO DE QUITARSE LA VIDA POR TU CULPA¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO AMS TIENE ELLA QUESUFRIR POR CAUSA TUYA?-

dijo kiba el cual estaba furioso por el hecho de que hinata sufriera tanto por culpa de naruto

-kiba...yo...lo siento...no...no sabia que hinata sufiera tanto por mi culpa...pero...temo que yo no puedo corresponderle en este momento-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata la cual continuaba escuchando todo sintio como su corazon se partia en pedazos

-...tu...tu...eres un eres un...dios...de no ser porque hinata esta enamorada de ti ya te hubiera dado una paliza...no puedo creer que despeus de todo lo que hinata hace por ti su amor no sea correspondido...no se como reaccionaria si se enterara, por suerte ella no esta aqui-

dijo kiba sintiendose en verdad triste por su compañera de equipo

-te equivocas kiba-kun-

hinata aparecio frente a todos

-¡HINATA¿¡ACASO ESTABAS...-

kiba no acaba de hablar pues hinata le interrumpe

-asi es kiba-kun, escuche TODO-

respondio hinata

-hinata...yo...yo...-

naruto trataba de disculparse con la hyuuga pero esta tambien lo interrumpe

-no tienes que disculparte naruto-kun...despues de todo, no es tu culpa el no sentir lo mismo que yo-

sonrio hinata mientars trataba de contener sus lagrimas

-demo...hinata...yo...yo...-

naruto una vez mas es interrumpido por hinata

-basta porfavor...no hables mas...no hagas esto mas doloroso para mi-

hinata no pudo ams y comenzo a llorar

-pero hinata yo...-

naruto tomo el brazo de hinata pero esta se solto brusacmente

-¡DEJAME!-

dicho esto la hyuuga salio corriendo de la habitacion mientars lloraba

-¡HINATA ESPERA!-

naruto trato de ir tars ella pero lee lo detuvo

-no lo hagas naruto-kun...por ahora es mejor que dejemos sola a hinata-san-

dijo lee aun sosteniendo el brazo de naruto

-hinata...-

dijo naruto bajando la mirada mientras todos miraban como la hyuuga salia de la casa.

mientras tanto en el parque, shigeru y kai aun se encontraban luchando cada uno mostrando tecnicas devastadoras

-veo que tu dominio sobre el fuego es algo asombroso-

felicito shigeru el cual se encontraba a varios metros de kai protegido por un escudo de hielo

-...me he entrenado en cada uno de los 5 elementos, despues de todo mi bijuu tiene el poder de dominalos todos-

respondio kai mirando fijamente a shigeru

-pues veamos si eres capaz de enfrentarte a esto ¡HYOTON: HYORYUDAN NO JUTSU!-

grito shihgeru al mismo tiempo que un enorme dragon de hielo aparecia a su espalda(similar al bankai de hitsugaya)

-no pienso perder aqui ¡KATON: KARYUDAN NO JUTSU!-

grito kai mientars que un dragon de fuego aparecio detars suyo

-...este sera un duelo interesante gobi...mi dragon de hielo contra tu dragon de fuego...veamos quien es mas fuerte-

dicho esto shigeru lanzo su ataque contra kai el cual respondio lanzando aquel dragon de fuego por lo que al chocar ambos ataques los 2 combatientes salieron volando debido a la explosion que produjo el choque de los dragones

-...kusooo...este tipo es muy fuerte...nisiquiera con mi chakra de fuego puedo vencerle...-

pensaba kai el cual lentamente se ponia de pie con dificultad

-al parecer tenemos el mismo nivel en estos momentos...esto hace la pelea mas interesante ¿no lo crees asi?-

dijos shigeru con una malevola sonrisa

-...kusooo...no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda resistir contra el...si sigo asi no durare mucho tiempo...-

pensaba kai el cual apenas tenia las fuerzas para enfrentarse a shigeru

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes gobi?...no crei que el legendario houkou capaz de dominar los 5 elementos tuviese un jinchuruki tan debil como tu...es hora de acabar con esta pelea ¡HYOTON: ROGA NADARE NO JUTSU!-

grito shigeru al tiempo que una enorme avalancha de lobos de hielo embestia a kai

-demonios...no podre esquivarlo...solo me queda una opcion ¡KATON: KARYUENDAN!-

grito kai mientars que una inmensa cantidad de dragones de fuego salia de sus manos chocando de lleno con los lobos de shigeru destruyendolos uno a uno para finalziar con un ultimo dragon impactandose contra shigeru quemando considerablemente el brazo derecho del albino

-¡arrrggghhhh!...veo que fuiste capaz de neutralizar mi tecnica y no solo eso...tambien has quemado mi brazo derecho...al parecer te subestime...demo, no podras neutralizar esto ¡HYOTON: TSUBAME FUBUKI!-

grito shigeru tars ejecutar su tecnica la cual consistia en una inmensa cantidad de agujas de hielo en forma de aves las cuales atacaron de lleno a kai

-kusoo...viene directo hacia mi...debo hacer algo y rapido ¡KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!-

kai contraataco con cientos de bolas de fuego las cuales se impactaron contra aquellas agujas destruyendolas todas

-...lo logre-

dijo kai pero no se dio cuenta que detras de el tambien habia agujas las cuales se impactaron en varias zonas de su curpo hiriendolo de gravedad

-veo que apesar de todo no fuiste capaz de detener todo el impacto...pero aun asi lo hiciste bien, si hubieras recibido todas las agujas ya estarias muerto-

dijo shigeru mientars veia como kai apenas podia moverse

-kusooo...he gastado demasiado chakra en esta pelea...ya..ya no me quedan fuerzas...¿acaso este es mi fin?-

pensaba kai al ver como shigeru se acercaba hacia el.

mientras tanto cerca de la casa de gaara. hinata corria desesperadamente mientars que derramaba lagriamas al entrarse de que su amor por naruto no le era correspondido pero en el camino choca con alguien

-lo...lo siento...no...no vi por donde iba-

se disculpo hinata para despues darse cuenta de que la persona con la que habia chocado era sakura

-¿hinata¿estas bien?-

pregunto la haruno al ver el rostro lleno delagrimas de hinata

-yo...yo...es...estoy bien..enserio-

hinata se dio la vuelta y trataba de ocultar su tristeza

-no..no lo estas, puedo ver tus lagrimas hinata ¿que es lo que sucedio?-

pregunto sakura a lo que hinata dio la vuelta para mirarla frente a frente

-naruto-kun...el...el...el no me ama-

dijo la hyuuga lanzandose a los brazos de sakura la cual abrazo a la chica para tratar de consolarla mientars ella lloraba sobre su hombro

-hinata...yo...no se que decir...esto debio ser algo muy doloroso para ti-

dijo sakura

-lo fue sakura-chan...lo fue...naruto-kun es todo para mi...el ha sido la razon por la que me he vuelto fuerte...el siempre ha sido mi inspiracion...desde que era tan solo una niña...supe que lo que sentia por el era amor...ya que comprendia perfetamente como se sentia...la soledad y el rechazo...yo deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazon pdoer acercarme a el...poder abrazarlo y decirle que no esta solo...que yo reconozco su exietncia...queria decirle que lo amaba...demo...nunca pude...siempre fui una cobarde y ahora que alfin el se entera de mis snetimienos...el...el...el solo me ve como a una amiga-

la hyuuga no paraba de llorar en el hombro de sakura la cual lo unico que podia hacer era escucharla

-...¿porque sakura-chan¿porque las cosas tenian que resultar asi? apesar de que muchas veces me habia hecho a la idea de que naruto no me correspondiera...jamas crei que llegara a ser tan doloroso-

hinata continuaba llorando en los brazos de sakura

-hinata...yo...se como te sientes-

dijo sakura la cual recordo el dia en el que sasuek abandono la villa

/flashback/

-¡SASUKE-KUN¡PORFAVOR NO TE VALLAS¡TE LO RUEGO¡SI TU TE APARTAS DE MI LADO ES LO MISMO A ESTAR SOLA¡PORFAVOR QUEDATE EN KONOHA¡SI LO HACES PROMETO QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS NI UN SOLO DI DE HACERLO¡Y SI NO PUEDES QUEDARTE ENTONCES LLEVAME CONTIGO¡NO PODRIA SOPORTAR ESTAR SIN TI¡SASUKE-KUN YO TE AMO!-

sakura no paraba de derramar lagrimas y de rogarle a sasuke que se quedara en la villa

-...eres molesta-

dijo sasuke cosa que hiso que el corazon de sakura se partiese en 1000 pedazos, acto seguido el uchiha se coloco a la espalda de sakura para golpearle la nuca y dejarla inconciente

-...arigatou sakura-

fueron la sultimas palabras de sasuke antes de marcharse

/fin del flashback/

-...se como se siente amara a alguien...y que ese alguien no sienta lo mismo por ti-

hinata se quedo mirando fijamente a sakura

-¿te refieres a sasuke-kun?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-...hai...por eso se a laperfeccion como te sientes hinata-

respondio sakura

-¿porque sakura¿porque todo esto debe ser tan doloroso?-

hinata comenzo a llorar una vez mas

-...se que es doloroso hinata...demo, no todo esta perdido-

sonrio sakura tratando de animar a hinata

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto la hyuuga

-me refiero a que aun tienes una oportunidad con naruto-

respondio la pelirosa

-demo...el..el dijo que no snetia lo mismo por mi-

hinata no estaba del todo convencida de las palabras de sakura

-lo de...demo...el solo esta confundido, solo debes darle tiempo se que el siente algo muy especial por ti-

sakura seguia animando a la hyuuga

-¿co...como lo sabes?-

pregunto hinata

-porque lo veo en sus ojos...el no te ve solo como a una amiga y si te ve solo como una amiga, en ese caso debes encargarte de que deje de verte tan solo como su amiga, debes ganarte su corazon hinata, solo debes pasar mas tiempo con el, conocelo y que el te conozca ati, se que con el tiempo lograras que el se enamore de ti-

dijo sakura lo cual animo un poco a hinata la cual habia dejado de llorar

-¿en...en verdad lo crees asi?-

pregunto hinata mirando a sakura con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-hai, solo debes darle tiempo ademas el que el no corresponda tus sentimientos ahora no significa que no lo haga en un futuro...si ustedes 2 estan destinado a estar juntos lo estaran, solo debes ser paciente hinata-

sonrio sakura cosa que hiso que la hyuuga tambien sonriese

-ha...hai...tie...tienez razon-

dijo hinata la cual secaba sus lagrimas con su chamarra

-bueno...sera mejor que regersemos, todos deben estar preocupados por ti-

sakura comenzo a caminar en direccion a la casa de gaara

-ha...hai-

dijo hinata la cual se dio prisa en alcanzar a sakura la cual continuaba su camino hacia casa de gaara.

de regreso en el parque kai se encontraba tirado en el piso sin nada de chakra mientars que shigeru se acercaba lentamente a el

-¿esto es todo lo que tienes? me decepcionas gobi...esperaba mas de aquel que era capaz de dominar los 5 elementos, pero no te preocupes me encargare de matarte ahora mismo para que no te sientas mal-

shigeru sonrio con malicia mientars que una enorme cantidad de kunai de hielo aparceia a su alrededor

-kusooo...debo hacer algo...si no lo hago el va a matarme...demo...¿que puedo hacer?...la unica opcion es liberar la primera cola...aunque si hago eso es posible que pierda el control kusoooo ¿que debo hacer?-

pensaba kai al ver esa gran cantidad de kunais frente a el

-¡SHIIINEEE!-

grito shigeru al tiempo que lanzaba todos los kunai en contra de kai

-kusooo...este es mi fin-

el jovend e cabello negro cerro los ojos mientars epseraba el impacto de los kuani pero estos fueron detenidos por un muro de arena

-¿ga...gaara-sama¿que esta haciendo aqui?-

pregunto kai al ver a gaara parado frente a el

-mizu me informo que te enfrentarias a un akatsuki asi que viena apoyarte...y me parece que llegue justo a tiempo-

explico gaara mirando fijamente a shigeru mientars mizu se acercaba a kai

-¡kai-kun estas bien?-

pregunto mizu preocupada por el estado de kai

-hai...estoy bien son solo algunas heridas-

respondio kai poniendose de pie con dificultad

-ahora respondeme ¿que es lo que buscas?-

pregunto gaara mirando a shigeru el cual solo sonrio

-¿enserio crees que te lo dire?-

dijo shigeru soltando una leve risa pero un segundo despeus una chica anbu de cabellos castaños apaercio detars de el sosteniendo un kunai cerca de su garganta

-asi que...son 4 contra 1...kusooo...estoy en desventaja-

penso shigeru al evr como la arena de gaara se acercaba hacia el por lo que expulso una gran cantidad de chakra en forma de un aire helado haciendo que la anbu saliese despedida algunos varios metros para ser atrapada por la arean de gaara

-a..arigatou gaara-sama-

agradecio la anbu la cual se puso de pie mientars observaba como shigeru miraba fijamente a mizu

-no creas que esto acaba aqui mizu...nos volveremos a ver...y para entonces no tendars tanta suerte-

dicho esto shigeru desaparecio en una ventisca

-shigeru...-

dijo mizu por la bajo al ver al muchacho desaparecer

-veo que pareces conocer a ese chico-

dijo gaara mirando a mizu

-¿eh¿yo?...bue...bue...bueno...-

dijo mizu nerviosa

-¿es verdad eso mizu¿es verdad que conoces a shigeru?-

pregunto kai el cual se ponia de pie lentamente

-...me temo que es verdad kai-kun-

respondio la ojiverde bajando la mirada

-...me parce que tienes mucho que explicarnos mizu-

dijo la chica anbu mirando fijamente a mizu

-...les explicare todo con detalle pero ahora debemos llevra a kai-kun a la enefremria, neseista tencion medica-

dijo mizu al ver la sheridas de kai

-...es verdad debemos atender las heridas de kai, demo...nos explicaras todo despues...-

dijo gaara el cual ayudo a kai a lebvantarse

-asuka-

dijo gaara volteando su mirada hacia la anbu

-¿que sucede kazekage-sama?-

pregunto asuka retirando su mascara de anbu

-nesesito que informes al equipo medico de las heridas de kai, date prisa nosotros te veremos en la enfermeria-

ordeno gaara a su asistente

-como ordene kazekage-sama-

dicho esto asuka desaparecio del lugar saltando por los tejados de las casas

-aguanta kai-kun...pronto estaras mejor-

dijo mizu mientars que con ayuda de gaara llevaba a kai hacia la enfermeria

mientars tanto en konoha, kakashi se encontraba en su casa teniendo una pesadilla...una peadilla que habia tenido cada dia durante las ultimos semanas. en dicha pesadilla se encontraba el frente a una sombra la cual estaba extrangulando a sakura con su mano mientars naruto estaba inconsiente a los pies de aquella sombra

-¿quien eres tu¿y que le has hecho a mis subordinados?-

pregunto kakahsi a lo que la sombra solo tiro al suelo el cuerpo inconciente de sakura

-he de decirte que no puedo perdonar a nadie que le haga daño a los miembros d emi equipo-

kakashi comenzo a cargar el raikiri en su mano derecha a lo que la sombra solo rio

-solo preguntare esto una vez mas ¿quien eres?-

pregunto kakashi a lo que la sombra alfin habia hablado

-veo que desde aquel dia ya controlas mejor el chidori kakashi-sempai-

hablo la sombra cosa que hiso que el ojo donde kakashi tiene el sharingan comenzara a dolerle enormemente

-aaaarrrggggg¿quien...quien eres tu?-

dijo kakashi sujetando su ojo con el sharingan mientras miraba a la sombra la cual no dejaba ver su rostro, tan solo se podia ver uno de sus ojos

-¿es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?-

hablo una vez mas la sombra la cual poseia un sharingan en el ojo contrario en el que kakashi lo tenia

-¡NO...NO PUEDE SER!

djo kakahsi sorprendido de la identidad de aquella sombra pero justo antes de que algo mas pasara kakashi despierta de aquel sueño

-otravez ese sueño...esto es muy extraño, he tenido el mismo sueño por ams de 1 semana...ademas mi sharingan comienza a dolerme enormmente...¿acaso?...no...no puede ser...¿o si?...sera mejor que vaya con la hokage ahora mismo-

dijo kakashi el cual se levanto de la cama y tomo sus cosas para ir a ver a tsunade.

de regreso en sunagakure. shigeru habia regersado al emplazamiento secreto de akatsuki cuando en la entrada se topo con eiji el cual parecia que le estaba esperando

-asi que alfin regersas ¿como te fue en tu encuentro con mizu?-

pregunto eiji

¿ya lo sabais verdad?-

pregunto shigeru molesto

-el que este ciego no quiere dceir que no me de cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor shigeru, se que fuiste a ver a mizu y se que te encontraste con gobi-

explico el akatsuki

-aun asi eso no es asunto tuyo-

respondio shigeru el cual comenzaba a enfadarse por la actitud de su compañero

-no deberias ser tan imprudente shigeru...solo mirate, al parecer gobi logro quemar tu brazo derecho...dime ¿que hubiera pasado si te hubieses encontrado con mas de los shinobis de konoha? apenas y podias enfrentarte de igual a igual con gobi-

dijo el hombre de cabellos negros

-aun asi no me ncontre con ellos, cuando aparecio sabaku no gaara escape del lugar-

explico el albino sujetando su brazo al cual aun tenia serias quemaduras

-mas te vale que esta sea la ultima vez que cometes una imprudencia como esta shigeru...por esta vez te perdonare pero si me entero de que cometiste otra estupidez puedes darte por muerto-

dicho esto eiji le dio la espalda a su joven compañero y entro al emplazamiento

-...estupido eiji-

dijo shigeru el cual dio un fuerte golpe a la pared la cual se convirtio en hielo para depsues entrar al emplazamiento

mientars en la enfermeria

-kazekage-sama ¿como esta el joven kai?-

pregunto asuka la cual vio a gaara llegar junto con mizu y kai el cual presentaba heridas no muy graves peor aun asi serias

-¿ya informaste al equipo medico de la condicion de kai?-

pregunto gaara el cual ayudama a mizu a cargar a kai

-el equipo medico esta en camino kazekage-sama, no tardaran en atender al joven kai-

respondio asuka

-aguanta un poco mas kai-kun...el equipo medico d konoha esta en camino-dijo mizu la cual con la ayuda de gaara sento al jinchuruki en uno d elos sillones en la sala de espera

-no te preocupes por mi...mis heridas no son tan graves mizu...estatre bien-

sonrio kai tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña

-aun asi no podemos dejarte asi, nesesiats asistencia medica, talvez houkou haga que tus heridas se regeneren mas rapido pero aun asi tardaras bastante en curarte tu solo-

dijo miu mirano fijamente al moreno

-jeje...creo que tienes razon en que mis heridas son algo graves-

sonrio kai cosa que hizo que mizu se sonrojase

-¿en donde se encuentra urameshi-san?

pregunto uno de los miembros del equipo medico el cual acababa de llegar

-es por aqui-

dijo asuka mientars le indicaba al equipo medico de suna donde estaba kai

-¿kai se pondra bien verdad?-

pregunto mizu a uno de los medical nin mientars los demas examinaban a kai

-no se preocupe señorita el joven kai estara bienm, sus heridas no son mortales asi que su recuperacion no tardara, dejelo todo en nuestras manos-

dijo el lider del equipo medico mientars que el resto de los medical nin acostabna a kai en una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermeria

-asuka...-

dijo gaara a lo que la castaña volteo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo

-¿que sucede kazekage-sama?-

pregunto asuka mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del kazekage cosa que hiso que este se sonrojara y apartara la mirada

-solo queria decirte que regresare mas temprano a casa el dia de hoy asi que puedes tomarte el resto dle dia libre-

dijo el kazekage a lo que asuka solo sonrio

-arigatou kazekage-sama por cierto respecto a los pergaminos que me pidio los he entregado ya en su despacho, espero le sean de utilidad-

dijo asuka

-ya veo...te lo agradezco asuka-

el pelirrojo sonrio levemente cosa que hiso que la castaña acsi se derritiera

-(kyyyyaaaaaa! es tan sexy cuando sonrie)-bueno...me retiro kazekage-sama, lo vere mañana n el despacho-

se despidio la secretaria del kazekage

-hai, sayonara asuka-

se despidio tambien gaara mientars asuka salia de la enfermeria

-¿quien era ella gaara-san?-

pregunto mizu la cual miraba a la castaña cruzar la puerta para salir del hospital

-ella es asuka, es mi asistente personal desde hace unos meses-

respondio gaara

-parece agradable-

sonrio mizu

-...lo es-

sonrio gaara por lo bajo mientars se sonrojaba al recordar el rostro de la chica

-...¿gaara-sama¿esta usted sonrojado?-

pregunto mizu cosa que hiso reaccionar a gaara el cual recobro su actitud seria de siempre

-...no, debiste haber visto mal mizu-

dijo gaara seriamente

-esta bien(mmmm...¿acaso gaara-san siente algo por su asistente?)-

dijo mizu la cual se sento en uno de los sillones en la sala de espera mientars atendian a kai

-a proposito mizu...tengo que hablar contigo-

dijo gaara con su voz seria de siempre mintars se sentaba junto a mizu

-¿es sobre shigeru no es asi?-

pregunto mizu

-asi es...-

respondio gaara secamente

-...supongo que sera mejor que le explique desde el principio, aunque es una historia larga-

dijo mizu mientars soltaba un suspiro

-tenemos tiempo de sobra mizu asi que dime...¿exactamente de donde conoces a shigeru?-

dijo gaara a lo que la castaña comenzo con su relato.

mientars tanto en la mancion del kazekage. naruto se encontraba pensando en lo que habia pasado esta tarde con hinata ya que ahora estaba mas confundido que antes hasta que lee se acerco a el

-¿aun piensas en hinata?-

pregunto el chico d elas grandes sejas sentandose al lado de naruto

-hai...yo...la verdad es que ya no se que pensar...a hinata siemrpe la habia visto como una buena amiga...pero cuando me entere de que ella me admiraba comenze a preguntarme sobre lo que en verdad sentia por ella...y ahora que me entero de que ella esta enamorada de mi estoy aun mas confundido-

explico el uzumaki

-ya veo...pues...me temo que en este asunto no peudo ayudarte mucho naruto-kun...solo tu puedes saber lo que sientes por hinata-san-

dijo lee tratando de animar a su amigo

-lo se...es solo que...estoy confundido es decir durante toda la mision...cuando estoy con hinata me siento diferente...es una sensacion agradable estar con ella...cuando estoy con ella...bueno me olvido de muchas cosas-

dijo naruto mientars sonreia

-ya veo...asi que no sabes si lo que sientes por hinata-san es amor o no ¿cierto naruto-kun?-

pregunto lee

asi es cejas encrespadas...dime...¿como sabes cuando estas enamorado de una persona?-

pregunto naruto con la esperanza de que lee pudiera darle una respuesta

-me temo que no lo se naruto-kun...demo...se que encontraras la respuesta en tu interior ¡MIENTARS LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA DENTRO DE TI PUEDES LOGRAR LO QUE TE PROPONGAS!-

dijo lee con fuego en sus ojos a lo que a naruto solo le salio una gotita de sudro en la nuca

-almenos puedes darme un consejo?-

dijo el uzumaki

-mi consejo en esta situacion seria...que pases mas tiempo con hinata-san, conocela mas y asi sabras que es lo que sientes por ella...y si es solo amistad, almenos habars ganado una buena amiga, ese es mi consejo-

dijo lee

-ya veo...creo que tiens razon...pasare mas tiempo con hinata-chan, arigatou cejas encrespadas-

sonrio naruto

-no me lo tienes que agradecer naruto-kun, para eso estan los amigos...ademas, si hinata.san y tu estan destinados a estar juntos pasara, creeme-

dijo lee con su pose de nice guy

justo en ese momento hinata y sakura entraban a la casa y s encontraron con naruto y lee en el sofa por lo que hinata y naruto se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar

-...bueno, me parece que es hora de que regerse a mi entrenamiento, suerte naruto-kun-

dicho esto lee salio hacia el patio trasero a entrenar

-yo tengo que ir a buscar a gaara para entregarle esto-

dijo sakura la cual salio en busca de gaara para entregarle lo que habia encontrado en caa de chiyo-baasan por lo que naruto y hinata se quedaron completamente solos

-¿...que...que..que debo hacer? na...naruto-kun ya sabe lo que siento por el...demo...el no siente lo mismo hacia mi ¿como debo actuar?-

pensaba hinata la cual se encontraba bastante nerviosa y sonrojada

-kusooo...¿que debo hacer? hinata-chan esta enamorada de mi...demo...no se si yo sienta lo mismo que ella...no se como actuar...no quiero herir sus sentimientos-

naruto se encontraba en la misma situacion que hinata por lo que ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro cuando recordaron las palabras que les dijeron tanto sakura como lee "si ustedes 2 estan destinados a estar juntos lo estaran" por lo que despeus de un silencio que duro varios minutos hinata decidio romperlo por lo que se armo de valor para hablarle al rubio

-na...naru...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata timidamente mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

-¿que sucede hinata-chan?-

dijo naruto tambien un poco nervioso

-etto...yo...bue...bueno...me...me...me preguntaba si...si...si tu...¿te gustaria acompañarme a comer ramen?-

pregunto timidamente la hyuuga a lo que el uzumaki solo sonrio

-me encantaria-

respondio naruto el cual se levanto del sillon y camino hacia la hyuuga para depseus ambos salir hacia un puetso de ramen no sin que antes hinata se armara d evalor para abrazar el brazo de naruto el cual se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada pues era una sensacion agradable el caminra con hinata abrazandole. asi pues ambos salieron de la mancion del kazekage mientars kiba los obserbvaba mintars sosnetnia una lata de refresco que habia sacado de la cocina

-...veo que las cosas no salieron tan mal como me imagine-

dijo kiba para si a lo que akamru solo ladro como preguntandole algo

-...claro que estoy feliz por ella akamaru, depsues de todo...esta con la persona que ama, despeus de todo lo que me importa es que hinata sea feliz...y al lado de es egrandisimo baka, parecer serlo-

dijo kiba con una sonrisa mientars abria la lata y le daba un trago

-solo espero que ese baka se de cuenta algun dia de la maravillosa persona que es hinata...ella merece ser feliz...y se que su felicidad esta al lado de naruto-

penso kiba mientars regresaba a su cuarto junto con akamaru

notas del autor: bueno...pues aqui tienen el capitulo 9 de mi fic...y vaya que tarde en hacerlo pero creanme que no fue tarea facil inventar los jutsus de shigeru pues fue toda una tortura ponerles nombres en japones peor al final logre acabar, espero les haya gustado este capitulo ya que me esforze en que la pelea quedara lo mejor posible, se que muchos se quedaron con ganas de un poco mas con respecto a la pelea pero sean pacientes, las verdaderas peleas comenzaran pronto, esta es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que vendra, y bueno sobre la relacion de naruto y hinata como podran ver no todo salio tan mal como se imaginaban ya que naruto y hinata se acercaran un poco mas en los siguientes capitulos y buenso sobre las demas parejas no vimos mucho, solo un poco de mizukai y un poco de gaarasu, si, asi es asuka del capitulo 8 volvio a aparecer y esta vez el pelirojo ha dado uestras de sentir algo por su asistente personal, todo esto es un pequeño regalo para una de mis lectoras llamada asuka misma que ya habia mencionado el capitulo anterior, espero que te guste este regalo asuka ya que no pude pensar en algo emjor que meterte en el fic y pues hacer que tuvieras un pequeño romance con gaara bueno pues ya son las 3 de la mañana y me estoy muriedno del sueño ais que lo siento pero esta vez no contestare reviews, contestare los reviews del capitulo 8 y del capitulo 9 en el capitulo 10, espero esto no le cvause inconvenientes a nadie, dicho esto solo puedo decir que esperen el capitulo 10...y si...se que el fic aun esta lleno de erroes de ortografia pero em estoy muriedno del sueño y la verdad no tengo animos de corregir, bueno eso es todo, sayonara dattebayo


	10. Chapter 10

en el capitulo anterir habiamos dejado a mizu y a gaara conversando en el hospital acetrca de shigeru, aquel chico albino de akatsuki el cual ataco a kai esta tarde. habian pasado algunos minutos desde que el equipo medico de suna se habia llevado al joven urameshi para atender sus heridas por lo que gaara el cual se habia sentado al lado de mizu no perdio tiempo en preguntar acerca de shigeru

-¿y bien?...¿como es exactamente que conoces a shigeru?-

pregunto gaara con su semblante serio de siempre

-es una historia larga...demo...supongo que ya no hay mas remedio asi que comenzare desde el inicio...como sabras yo vivia en takigakure hasta el dia en el que escape de la aldea-

la castaña comenzo a explicar el porque de su relacion con shigeru

-¿porque escapaste?-

pregunto el pelirojo de la arena

-como sabras una de mis habilidades es el poder controlar el agua...misma habilidad que en mi pais temian por lo que enviaron a varios asesinos para eliminarme...ami y a mis padres ya que despeus de todo esta habilidad que tengo no es otra cosa mas que un kekke genkai despeus de que mis padres fuesen asesinados crei que ya no habia esperanza para mi...pero por suerte alguien me salvo...nunca supe de quien se trataba solo recuerdo que su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara...pero en el momento en el que se la quito sus ojos eran tan calidos y confiables que supe en el instanet en que hablo conmigo que podria confiar en el-

explico mizu mientars comenzaba a recordar aquel dia en el que escapo de takigakure

------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

mizu se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba takigakure despues de haber escapado junto con sus padres, mizu aun era solo una niña de unos 5 o 6 años. despues de correr junto a sus padres un gran tramo del bosque mizu y su familia se encontro con 3 jounin de takigakure que les cerraron el paso, el padre de la chica trato d eprotegerlas a ella y a su madre pero no feu rival para los jounin. una vez muerto el padre los jounin tomaron la vida de la madre dejando a la pequeña mizu sola y asustada

-¡NO¡NO PORFAVOR¡NO ME MATEN!-

gritaba mizu mientars lloraba al ver como los 3 jounin se acercaban a ella

-...si hay algo que odio...es ver que losniños lloren...es algo que me hace enfurecer-

dijo uno de los 3 jounin sonriendo con malicia

-nuestro lider nos pagara muy bien cuando le entreguemos a esta chiquilla-

dijo el otro el cual comenzaba a sacar un kunai

-no llores mas pequeña...pronto te enviaremos con tud padres-

el tecre jounin estaba por clavar un kunai en le pecho de la pequeña mizu pero esta fue salavada por un muchacho que vestia como un cazador de kirigakure este muchacho no era otro mas que haku el cual para salvar a mizu lanzo una aguja a la mano del jounin obligandole a soltar el kunai para depsues paarrase enfrente de mizu

-¿estas bien pequeña?-

pregunto haku

-ha...hai-

respondio mizu algo asustada

-me alegra oir eso...-

dijo haku el cual depsues miro a los cadaveres d elos padres de la ojiverde

-pero...me parece que llegue un poco tarde-

dijo haku sintiendose mal por no haber llegado unos minutos antes para salvar a los padres de mizu

-¿quie...quien eres?-

pregunto mizu aun asustada pero haku retiro su mascara mostrando una calida y confiable mirada acompañada d euna sonrisa

-no te preocupes pequeña, soy un amigo-

dijo haku colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de mizu

-oye tu ¿quien demonios te crees que eres?-

dijo el jounin el cual habia recibido el impacto de la aguja en su mano

-...mi nombre no es asunto suyo, pero no pienso permitirles que dañen a esta inocente niña-

dijo haku cambiando esa calida y confiable mirada a una exprecion de furia

-¿acaso piensas impedirnoslo?-

dijo otro de los jounin riendo burlonamente

-eschucha pequeña...es demaciado peligroso que te quedes en este lugar asi que huye, huye rapido de aqui-

indico haku

-demo...¿que hay de ti?-

pregunto la niña temerosa por lo que pudiera pasarle a esa amable persona

-no te prepcupes pequeña, yo estare bien, lo importante es que huyas de este lugar...se por lo que estas pasando-

dijo haku con una expresion triste en su rostro al recordar lo que el tuvo que pasar

-pero...pero...no queiro dejarte-

mizu se aferro a aquel muchacho

-tienes que hacerlo pequeña, tu seguridad es lo que me importa en estos momentos-

dijo haku brindandole a mizu una calida y confortable sonrisa

-pro...prometeme que te volvere a ver-

dijo mizu separanose de haku mientars lloraba

-es una promesa, ahora ve, huye rapido de aqui-

dicho esto la pequeña mizu corrio lo ma srapido que podia separandose de aquel chico tan amable

-¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS NIÑA?-

uno de los jounnin dio un slato colocandose frente a mizu dispuesto a matar a la chica con su katana pero haku se puso en emdio deteniendo la katana con una mano

-se...señor-

dijo mizu al ver como haku la salvaba una vez mas

-corre mizu...-

dijo haku mientars ssontenia la katana dle jopunin con su mano llena de sangre al mismo tiempo que mizu corrio una vez mas

-¿en verdad crees que podras proteger a esa niña? solo mirate...somos 3 contra 1 y nisiquiera pudes formar sellos-

se burlo uno de los jounin

-hay muchas cosas de mi que aun no conocen-

dijo haku mientars comenzaba a fprmar sellos a gran velocidad con una sola mano

-------------------------------------------------------------------fin del flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿y que paso con aquel muchacho¿volviste a verlo?-

pregunto gaara

-por desgracia no...temo que talvez aquellos jounin lo mataran...pero gracias a el es la razon por la que sigo con vida...pero bueno, tu lo que deseas saber es como conoci a shigeru ¿cierto?-

pregunto mizu secandose las lagrimas la recordar a haku

-hai...porfavor continua mizu-

indico el kazekage

-cuando porfin escape de takigakure gracais a ese amable muchacho me habia quedado completamente sola...vagando de aldea en aldea siendo siempre rechzada por los demas...me sentia tan sola...fueron 5 años de vagar de aldea en aldea sin un hogar...pero por fortuna conoci a shigeru

--------------------------------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

mizu se encontraba sola bajo la lluvia mirando el cielo mientars su rostro se llenaba del agua que caia del cielo, apesar de que no habia nadie en las calles debido a la lluvia ella no se movia de aquel lugar, depseus de todo lo unico que siempre la animaba era el contemplar la lluvia...era lo unico que la hacia olvidarse de sus problemas. ella continuo observando la lluvia hasta que un muchacho albino se acerco a ella

-veo que tu tambien estas sola-

hablo el chico

-hai...-

respondio mizu con tristeza en su voz

-¿porque estas aqui?...si sigues parada en la lluvia pescaras un resfriado-

hablo el muchacho el cual portaba uin protector rasgado de yukigakure

-no tengo a donde ir...ademas...el mirar la lluvia es lo unico que me hace olvidar-

hablo mizu con melancolia

-¿olvidar que?-

pregunto el muchahco de cabellera blanca

-olvidar el hecho de que estoy sola-

respondio mizu derramando una lagrima

-no eres la unica que esta sola...yo tampoco tengo a nadie en este mundo-

hablo el muchacho mientars contemplaba la lluvia junto a mizu

-¿es terrible no es asi?...el hecho de estar solo...es un verdadeo infierno ¿no lo crees?-

pregunto mizu la cual continuaba llorando

-lo se...el dolor es algo indescriptible...¿pero sabes algo?-

dijo el muchacho con una media sonrisa

-¿que cosa?-

pregunto mizu voltenaod su mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos rojos

-ya no tenemos quee star solos-

hablo el chico

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto mizu confusa

-a que ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro...ambos estamos solos...ambos no tenemos un lugar a donde ir...asi que...¿porque no hacernos compañia? asi ya no nos snetiriamos solos-

el albino dio una calida sonrisa a mizu la cual una vez derramo lagrimas...peor no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas de alegria de que alfin habia encontrado a alguien a quien ella le importara ademas de que por unos instantes la sonrisa de shigeru le hiso recordar a aquel amable chico que la salvo cuando era niña

-me llamo mizu-

se presento la castaña ante su nuevo amigo extendiendole su mano

-mi nombre es shigeru...y...pienso que talvez este sea el co ienzo d euna linda amistad-

shigeru estrecho la mano de la chica sonriendole mientars se presentaba

------------------------------------------------------------------fin del flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

-asi que...fue asi como lo conociste-

dijo gaara sin quitar aquella expresion tan seria de su rostro

-asi es...con el tiempo shigeru y yo nos hicimos amigos, depsues de todo ninguno d elos 2 tenia un lugar a donde ir...asi que decidimos viajar juntos para almenos no volver a sentirnos solos...el siempre cuido de mi...siemrpe me protegia...con el tiempo cuando estaba con el sentia como si tubiera un hermano mayor-

explico la chica recordando aquellos dias en los que estaba con shigeru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!-

dijo mizu corriendo hacia el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro

-mizu-chan...ya te he dicho que no me llames shiro-chan-

se quejo shigeru ya que le molestaba un poco que mizu lo llamara shiro-chan

-demo...es un bonito nombre...ademas te queda muy bien ya que...tu cabello es blanco como la nieve-

dijo la chica sonriendo mientars acariciaba el cabello del chico el cual se sonrojo un poco

-si...co...como sea...dime mizu ¿que era lo que querias decirme?-

pregunto el muchacho apartando la mirada de la castaña para que esta no viera su sonrojo

-que alfin encontr un lugar donde podemos pasar la noche-

dijo mziu aun sonriendo

-¿enserio lo encontraste?-

pregunto shigeru un poco sorprendido

-hai, un señor muy amable nos ofrecio pasar la noche en su casa y no solo eso, nos ofrecio quedarnos a cenar ¿no es genial? ahora no tendremos que psara hambre y frio shiro-chan-

sonrio mizu mientars abrazaba a shigeru ocasionando que este se sonrojara aun mas

-vaya que tienes suerte mizu-chan, eres tu quein siemrpe encuentra un lugar para que pasemos la noche, no se como las personas son tam amables contigo-

dijo el muchacho mirando a su amiga

-talvez si tu no tuvieras esa cara de malo todo el tiempo la gente seria ams amable contigo-

dijo la chica imitando la cara que siempre tenai shigeru

-hey, yo no pongo esa cara-

se quejo el muchacho mientars sonreia

-claro que la tienes shiro-chan-

dijo mizu mientras le sacaba la lengua al muchacho

-claro que no-

shiheru recojio nieve del piso y formo una bola la cual lanzo contra mizu

-¿ah si?-

dijo mizu mientars le regresaba el golpe a shigeru. asi pues ambos chicos comenzaron a jugar bajo la nieve hasta que ambos quedaron agotados y se snetaron en el piso a descansar mientars miraban como empezaba a nevar

-¿no te parece hermosa shiro-chan?-

pregunto mizu sonriendole una vez mas a su amigo

-hai...la nieve es simplemente hermosa-

dijo el muchacho contemplando los copos que cain del cielo

-es tan relajante...ver la nieve contigo me relaja tanto como contemplar la lluvia-

dijo mizu mientars se recostaba en el hombro de shigeru

-sabes...ahora que mencionas la lluvia me haces recordar el dia que nos conocimos...recuerdo que estaba lloviendo ese dia-

dijo shigeru mientars rodeaba los hombros de la castaña con su brazo

-hai...jamas olvidare ese 14 de noviembre-

mizu se acurruco en el hombro del albino

-por cierto mizu...quiero darte un regalo-

dijo shigeru por lo que mizu levanto su cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo fijamente

-¿eh¿pero porque? hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo-

dijo la ojiverde confunfida

-veo que tienes mala memoria mizu ¿ya olvidaste que dia es hoy?-

dijo shigeru sonriendo por lo que mizu recordo la fecha

-no...no me digas que es...-

dijo mizu mirando a los ojos rojos de su acompañante

-asi es mizu...hoy es 14 de noviembre, hoy se cumplen 3 año desde que nos conocimos-

sonrio una vez ams shigeru mientras acumulaba un poco de chakra en su mano creando cone ste una flor de hielo para mizu

-shi...shiro-chan-

mizu no sabia que decir cuando el muchahco le dio la flor

-me alegro d ehaberte conocido hce 3 años mizu-chan-

sonrio shigeru mientars a la castaña se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!-

dijo mizu lanzandose a los brazos del albino haciedno que este perdiera el equilibrio por lo que ambos calleron al piso

-hey¿que te sucede mizu-chan?-

pregunto shigeru algo adolorido por la caida mientars veia los ojos color esmeralda de mizu llenos de lagrimas

-nada...es...es solo que...me siento feliz...te quiero mucho shiro-chan...jamas olvidare este dia-

dijo mizu aun abrazada de shigeru

-------------------------------------------------------------------fin del flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

-parece una historia de cuento de hadas...dime...¿que fue lo que paso despues? porque termino esa relacion tan especial que tenian?-

pregunto gaara cada vez mas interesado en el relato

-pues...todo acabo el dia en el que shigeru entro a akatsuki...trate de detenerlo pero...ese fue el camino que el eligio...depseus de todo su sueño era ser reconocido...por lo que se convirtio en criminal de clase s...para que la gente lo reconociera aunque fuese como un criminal...despues de que entro a akatsuki...no lo volvi a ver...hasta ahora-

explico mziu derramando una lagrima debido a que aun ve a shigeru como su hermano

-¿y que es lo que busca el de ti?...porque no crei que te busque para arreglar las cosas...mas bien...parece como si te odiara...-

dijo el kazekage

-honestamente...no se que es lo que el desee...depsues de todo desde que entro a akatsuki el jamas volvio a ser el mismo...yo...yo...lo siento pero...ya no quiero continuar con esto gaara-sama-

dijo mizu mientars de sus ojos brotaban cada vez ams lagrimas

-te entiendo...todos tenemos parets de nuestro pasado que no queremos recordar-

dijo gaara recordando con dolor su pripio pasado, asi pues el silencio reino durante unos pocos minutos ams en la sala de espera hasta que uno de los medical nin de suna salio de la sala de operaciones

-¿co...como esta kai-kun?-

pregunto mizu preocupada por el estado del jinchuruki

-no se preocupen, el joven uarmshi se encuentra fuera de todo peligro-

dijo el medical nin con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual tranquilizo a mizu

-gracias a dios-

suspiro aliviada la chica

-¿cual es su condicion?-

pregunto gaara

-el ahora esta en perfecto estado, el trabajo del equipo medico combinado con su increible capacidad de regenaracion lograron que hora el joven urameshi se encuentre como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno, incluso hoy mismo puede dejar el hospital...no cabe duda que la regeneracion de los jinchuruki es algo asombroso-

explico el medical nin

-¿puedo verlo ahora?-

pregunto mizu

-hai, aunque seria mejor que esperaras, depsues de todo el joven urameshi se encuentra dormido pero si lo deseas puedes verlo ahora mismo-

dijo el medico

-ha...hai...quiero verlo...onegai-

dijo mizu mirando al medical nin

-esta bien, es por aqui-

dijo el medico indicandole a mizu el camino

-domo arigatou-

agradecio la chica mientars seguia al medicla nin en direccion al cuarto de kai.

mientras en algun lugar de suna. sasuke habia regresado al lugar que orochimaru usaba como escondite temporal antes de el ataque a konoha pero en el camino se encuentra con el mismisimo orochimaru el cual parecia estar esperandole

-veo que alfin regresas sasuke-kun-

dijo el sannin con su rostro oculto entre las sombras

-¿que es lo que quieres?-

pregunto el uhciha agresivamente

-solo hablar contigo...ya que...me he enterado de cosas bastante interesantes-

dijo orochimaru con su diabolica sonrisa

-¿que clase de cosas?-

pregunto el uchiha con rudeza

-sobre tus snetimientos por la chica haruno-

dijo orochimaru cosa que hiso que sasuke se quedara en silencio unos segundos

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

pregunto sasuke al sannin con su habitual agresividad

-no trates de ocultarmelo...no solo sai te ah estado vigilando sasuke-kun, se que aun amas a la haruno...y por lo que veo ahora que la has vuelto a ver esos sentimientos han depsertado-

explico el sannin

-aunque asi fuera...ese no es tu asunto-

dijo sasuke pasando de largo a orochimaru

-me temo que si es mi asunto sauske-kun...no puedo dejar que emocione sinutiles como el amor te hagan olvidar tu verdadera mision...recuerdalo...eres un vengador-

dijo orochimaru con una diabolica sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad

-no he olvidado mi mision...pienso matar a mi hermano cueste lo que me cueste...y si eso significa matara a quienes alguna evz fueron mis amigos no dudare en hacerlo-

dicho esto sasuke camino hasta pasar a orochimaru el cual no s emovio de donde estaba mientars aun seguia sonriendo

-asi es como me gusta...odio...venganza...furia...esas son las unicas emociones que mi contenedor debe tener-

dicho esto el sannin tambien regreso a su cuarto.

de regreso en el hospital de suna. mizu habia entrado ya a la habitacion en la cual dormia kai y acerco una silla al lado de la cama para sentarse y esperar hasta que kai despertara sin dejar de mirarlo

-veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor kai...no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias, crei que no sobrevivirias a ese encuentro con shigeru...pero por suerte aqui estas...no puedo creer que hayas sufrido tanto...y lo peor de todo es que esto es culpa mia...odio esto...odio tener que estar en esta situacion...no se que hacer kai...yo...yo...yo te amo...pero...sin embargo...tengo una mision que cumplir...demo...despues de todo lo que he pasado a tu lado simlemnte no puedo hacerlo...quisiera no tener que cargar con esto...me siento tan confusa en este momento...no se que es lo que voy a hacer...-

dijo mizu mientars miraba a kai y comenzaba a derramar lagrimas las cuales caian en la mano del muchacho. misma mano que mizu estaba sujetando en esos momentos cosa que hiso que el muchacho despertara

-¿mizu?...¿que...que haces aqui?-

pregunto kai el cual comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-¡kai-kun¡gracias a dios que depsertaste, estaba tan preocupada por ti!-

dijo mizu lanzandose a los brazos del muchacho

-lamento haberte preocupado tanto mizu...demo...jamas crei que ese chicho de la nieve fuera tan fuerte-

se disculpo el jinchuruki

-ya olvida eso kai, lo importante es que te encuentars bien-

dijo mizu aun abrazando a kai

-dime...¿que relacion es la que tienes con ese muchacho de nombre shigeru?-

pregunto kai separandose de mizu

-...yo...bueno...en realidad preferiria no hablar de eso, es mejor que se lo preguntes a gaara-sama, ya le hable de esto mientars estabas siendo atendido-

dijo mizu cambiando su expresion de alegria por una de tristeza

-¿es parte de tu pasado no es asi?-

pregunto kai

-hai...una parte que preferiria olvidar-

explico mizu

-veo que ya despertaste-

dijo ghaara entrando de improvisto a la habitacion

-¿gaara-sama¿que hace aqui?-

pregunto kai

-nada...solo queria comprobar que ya te encontrabas en buen estado y veo que lo que dijeron los medicos era verdad...ya te has recuperado al 100 de tus heridas...sin lugar a dudas tus capacidades de regeneracion son tan asombrosas como las de naruto-

dijo gaara la ver como el cuerpo de kai no mostraba ningun rastro de las heridas

-hablando de naruto...debemos encontrarlo, debemos advertirle que akatsuki esta aqui...ese muchacho de la nieve seguramente debe haber ido tras naruto tambien-

dijo kai preocupado por su amigo

-lo se...no debemos perder mas tiempo-

dijo gaara

-hai...ahora que sabemos que akatsuki esta aqui no podemos bajar la guardia-

dijo kai el cual se levanto de su cama tomando sus cosas

-en marcha-

dicho esto los 3 salieron del hospital en busca de naruto y los demas y para suerte del kazekage se encontro con el justamente cuando salian del hospital

-naruto...que suerte el haberte encontrado aqui-

dijo kai al ver al rubio junto con la hyuuga

-¿eh¿porque lo dices¿pasa algo malo dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto al ver como el rostro d ekai lucia preocupado

-hai...es sobre akatsuki...esta tarde me enfrente con uno de sus miemnros en el parque-

explico el chico de cabello negro

-¡NANI¿¡AKATSUKI ESTA AQUI DATTEBAYO?-

dijo naruto sorprendido al oir esas palabras de parte de kai

-¿co...como nos enontraron?-

pregunto hinata

-ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre esto...por ahora debemos regresar a mi mancion para informarle al resto de la situacion-

indico gaara

-ha...hai-

asitio hinata

-kuso...no puedo creer que akatsuki se encuentre en suna dattebayo-

dijo naruto cerrando sus puños con fuerza mientars regresaba a la mancion del kazekage para tratar este asunto con sakura y los demas sin saber que habia alguien observandole de cerca

-...vaya, asi que ya saben que estamos aqui-

dijo zetsu el cual literlamente emergio dle suelo

-era de esperarse...depsues de todo ese mocoso actuo muy impulsivamente-

dijo la mitad negra de zetsu

-lo se...sera mejor informar al lider de esto-

dijo la mitad blanca para despues fusionarse con el suelo una vez mas.

unos minutos despues en la casa de gaara. naruto, hinata, kiba, sakura, lee, shikamaru, temari, kankurou, gaara, mizu y kai se encontraban todos en la sala donde el kazekage explico todo lo rfernte a akatsuki, la apricion de shigeru y la relacion de este con mizu cosa que hiso que todos se preocuparan al saber la clase de enemigo contra el que se enfrentaban

-ya veo...asi que despues de todo tendremos que enfrentarnos a akatsuki...mendokuse no esperaba que tuvieramos que enfrentarnos a ellos-

dijo shikamaru conservando la calma

-lo se shikamaru-kun...yo tampoco queria enfrentarlos...demo...era de esperarse una situacion como esta debido al rango de nuetsra mision...depsues d etodo kai-kun es un jinchuruki al igual que naruto-kun-

explico lee

-¿que es lo que sugieres chico genio?-

pregunto kiba

-por lo que puedo ver la situacion en la que nos encontramas puede ser muy problematica...el enmigo es bastante peligroso esta vez-

dijo el naara

-pienso que lo mejor seria informar a tsunade-sama para que envie refuerzos-

dijo sakura

-esa seria una buena opcion demo...los refuerzos tardarian alrdedor de 3 dias en llegar aqui, y durante ese tiempo el enemigo podria mostrarse en cualquier momento-

explico shikamaru

-¿entonces que es lo que debemos hacer?-

dijo hinata

-lo unico que nos queda es estar alertas, tenemos el olfato de kiba y el byakugan de hinata...ademas de que tenemos a suna de nuestro lado, los anbu informaran a gaara si encuentran a alguien sospechoso-

explico shikamaru

-¡COMO¿¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOLO ESPEREMOS HASTA QUE AKATSUKI APAREZCA DATTEBAYO?-

dijo naruto molesto pues no le agrado el pna dle nara en lo absoluto

-es la solucion mas logica...no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde se oculte el enemigo ademas si tratamos de buscarlo seria un suicidio...lo unico que nos queda es esperar-

dijo shikamaru repitiendo el plan una vez mas

-apoyo la idea de shikamaru-

dijo gaara seriamente

-yo no estoy deacuerdo dattebayo-

dijo naruto

-yo tampoco...eso seria actuar como cobardes-

dijo kiba apollando al rubio seguido de un ladrido de akamaru

-...ya les dije, no hay otra opcion...pero bien...supongo que en este tipo de casos solo nos queda someterlo a votacion...quieens esten deacuerdo con mi plan levanten la mano-

dijo shikamaru seguido de sakura, gaara, temari, lee, mizu y kai levantando la mano

-veo que son 6 contra 3-

dijo shikamaru

-aun asi pienso que deberiamos ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos en lugar de esperarlos dattebayo-

se quejo naruto por enecima vez

-la desicion ya sta tomada naruto...ademas recuerda que yo soy el lider de esta mision, esperaremos a que el enemigo se muestre y fin de la discusion, por ahora todos regersen a lo que estaban haciendo y recuerden no bajar la guardia ¿esta claro?-

pregunto el nara a lo que todos en la sala asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse 1 por 1

-kusooo...me siento tan impotente en estos momentos dattebayo-

dijo naruto cerrando con fuerza sus puños una vez mas

-lo se naruto-kun...de...demo...shikamaru-kun solo trata de que akatsuki no te capture ni ati ni a kai-kun-

dijo hinata tratando de calmar a naruto

-talvez...demo...aun asi...no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada mientars akatsuki ronda por ahi-

dijo naruto rlajandose un pco al sentir la mano de hinata sobre su espalda

-si no deseas quedarte sin hacer nada ¿porque no entrenas? asi estarias preparado pàra cuando akatsuki aparezca-

sugririo kai

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto naruto sin entender muy bien lo que kai queria decir

-me refiero a que...¿porque no aprovechar este tiempo para entrenar?...despues de todo hace mucho que quieor pelear contigo naruto-kun-

dijo kai con su representativa sonrisa

-souka...jeje...estaba esperando ansioso este momenbto kai...yo tambien quiero plear contra ti-

dijo naruto devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿y que esperas?...sigueme, tengamos un combate ahora mismo-

sugirio kai

-demo...kai-kun...acabas de salir del hospital...deberias descansar un poco mas-

dijo mizu preocupada por kai

-no te preocupes por mi, estare bien mizu-

dijo kai sonriendole a la joven

-...eso espero aki-kun-

dijo mizu preocupada por el jinchuruki

-na..naruto-kun-

dijo hinata timidamente

-¿que sucede hinata?-

naruto volteo su mirada hacia la chica de ojos blancos

-tu...tu tambien ten cuidado-

dijo hinata con dificultad

-no te preocupes hinata, estare bien...depsues de todo...soy el futuro sexto hokage-

naruto le sonrio a la hyuuga cosa que hiso que el sonrojo de esta aumentara un poco mas mientras que acompañaba a naruto y a kai a la zona de entrenamiento junto con mizu

-veo que ustedes estan interesadas en ver la pelea-

dijo kai con su tipica sonrisa

-hai...ademas de que no queremos que se hagan ningun daño-

respondio mizu

-no se preocupen, estaremos bien...somos shinobis despues de todo-

sonrio kai tranquilizando a mizu

-...aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti kai-kun-

dijo mizu todavia preocupada un poco por kai

-bien...es aqui-

dijo kai deteniendose en la zona de entrenamiento donde naruto acostumbraba entrenar ya fuera solo o acompañado

-me siento muy emocionado...alfin podre enfrentarme ati-

dijo naruto impaciente de comenzar la pelea mientars se colocaba en un extremo del campo

-digo lo mismo naruto-kun-

sonrio kai mientars se colocaba en el otro extremo para que depsues hinata y mizu se colocaran a unos metros de la zona para observar el combate

-mucha suerte naruto-kun...-

dijo hinata al ver como naruto y kai se ponain en posicion para pelear

-¿estas listo naruto-kun?-

pregunto kai mirando a naruto a los ojos

-je...siempre estoy listo kai-

respondio naruto

-en ese caso...que comienze la pelea-

dicho esto tanto naruto coo kai se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dando inicio a una pelea que ambos habian estado esperando impacientemente.

por otro lado en el emplazamiento secreto de akatsuki. zetsu se encontraba de pie en el trono del lider informandole acerca de los acotntecimeintos sucedidos el dia de hoy

-ya veo...asi que depsues de todo se han enetrado ya de nuestra presencia...y todo por culpa de ese estupido shigeru-

dijo el lider como siempre oculto entre las sombras mientars colocaba una mano en su barbilla

-¿que es lo que debemos hacer señor?-

pregunto zetsu

-por el momento nada...dejemos que el plan proceda como lo tenamiamos pensado-

dijo el lider

-de eso es exactamente de lo que queria hablarle lider-

dijo zetsu

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto el lider levantandose de su silla

-al parecer el plan no se esta llevando a cabo correcatmente...ya que depsues de lo que shigeru me dijo me di cuenta con mis propios ojos de que al parecer tenemos un traidor en akatsuki-

exolico zetsu

-un traidor dices?...ya veo...en ese caso me parece que es hora d ehacerle una pequeña visita a ese traidor-

dijo el lider mirando por la ventana para depsues dejar salir una diabolica risa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notas del autor: bueno, bueno, bueno ¿que les puedo decir? se que m demore una evz mas en hacer este capitulo pero enseistaba pensar e un buen pasado para mizu y creo que lo logre...auqnue el tercer flashback me recordo mucho a bleach por lo de shiro-chan, pero en fin, espeor haya sido de su agradoe ste capitulo dond epudimos conocer un poco del pasado tanto de mizu como de shigeru, ademas de que naruto y los demas ya se estan preparando para enfrentarse a akatsuki mientars que akatsuki se ha enterado de que hay un traidor entre ellos, ademas de que al final hemos visto lo que sera el inicio d euna de las peleas mas esperadas de este fic(almenos en mi casoU) y esta es la de uzumaki naruto vs. urameshi kai ¿cual de estos 2 jinchurukis es el mas fuerte¿quien es el traidor en akatsuki? las respuestas a estas y muchas pregunats ams seran respondidas en el capitulo 11 donde la historia tomara un giro inesperado, sin nada mas que decir procedo a contestar los reviews del capitulo 8 que no conetyses y del 9, asi que empezemos con esto

**alega no hyuuga: gracias por las sugerencais...y no aun no me consigo un beta, pero bueno tratare de corregir aunque sea yo mismo la ottografia..peroe sque es muy problematico hacerlo, entre otars cosas me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que te toems el tiempo de leerla y de darme alguan ssugerencias, arigatou dattebayo**

**mizu tobenai kokoro: bueno pues gracais pro el review...aunque la verdad no es nesesario, eres tu seimrpe la primera en ver cada capitulo de mi fic peor aun asi te agredezco que te toems el tiempo d edjearme aunque sea un comentario ah y tambien me alegra sabre que te esta gustando la manera en la que llevo la relacion entre mizu y kai...se que aun falta mucho epor ahgo lo que puedo, posiblemente en el capitulo 11 haya ams mizukai, por lo mientars solo te dire que sigas pendiente del fic, sayonara dattebayo**

**U-itachi: gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gusatdo el personaje de shigeru ya que decidi quee ste akatsuki manejara el hielo debido a que ami en lo personal lo quee s nieve y hielo me agrada batsnate y pues he aqui el resultado de eso, un akatsuki que controla el hielo y peus debido a eso crei que lo ams apropiado fue que se tratar d eun albino, en fin espero te agrade el siguiente capitulo, sayonara dattebayo**

**dark asuka: me alegra que te gustara el pequeño regalo del capitulo 7 y como podras ver asuka aparecio una vez mas en el capitulo 8...aunque no espres demaciado de ella ya quee s un personaje secundario del fic epro almenos si te peudo asegurar una que otar escena romatica entre ella y gaara...y puede que se le vea participar en la pelea contra akatsuki, depsues de todo ella es una anbu, y bueno me alegra que et este gustando como estoy manejando los romancees en el fic, en fin gracias pro el apoyo y espero ver que em dejes review mas seguido dattebayo**

**lena fin: gracias por el review y por los consejos...que la verdad deberia tomarlos...peor a etsas alturas ay es un poco complicado d ehacer, lo que si puedo es tratar de que no haya errores en la ortografia...aunque es problematico hacerlo, pero en fin prometo fijame ams en ese detalle en el capitulo 11, epsero el fic siga siedno d etu agrado...omitiedno los pqueños errores de este datetbayo**

**zidanezaith: gracias por ambos reviews, el del capitulo 8 y el del capitulo 9 y respondiendote a ambos tratare d eno tardar tanto cada actualizacion para que no tengan quee sperar tanto y tratare de que cada capitulo sea mas interesante que el anterior, depsues d etodo queiro que este fic valga la pena...ademas...no esta mal que haya un fic NO yaoi por cada 7376347647612196934 fics sasunaru que hay aqui ¬¬U no es por nada pero...esta oagina etsa infestada de puro yaoi...aver si vamos haciendo ams fics NO yaoi para que este nivelado el asunto...me molesta entrar aqui para encontrame con 20 nuevos fics d elos cuals 19 son yaoi, en fin esto no vieen al caso pero me queria quejar, sayonara**

**gabe logan: pues bien amigo mio, gracias por el apoyo y ten por seguro que continuare este fic...si tu continuas eld e loca academia de ninjas que ya queiro ver al continuacion, en fin seguire trabajdno duro para que este fic valga la pena...apesar d esus errores, sayonara dattebayo**


	11. Chapter 11

naruto y kai se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mancion de gaara. ambos se miraban fijamente puesto que despues de haberse enterado de que akatsuki estaba en sunagakure decidieron que lo mejor era entrenar y que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo un combate entre ambos...despues de todo ambos habian estado esperando este momento

-¿porque tan feliz?-

pregunto kai al notar como naruto sonreia para si mismo

-me siento muy emocionado...al fin podre enfrentarme a ti dattebayo-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro pues desde que habia iniciado la mision sentia deseos de medir fuerzas con kai

-lo mismo digo-

dijo kai quien tambien sonreia ya que sentia deseos de medir su poder ante otro jinchuruki

-debes saber que apesar de que seas mi amigo no pienso contenerme dattebayo-

advirtio naruto aun sonriendo pues estaba muy emocionado debido a la pelea

-me alegra que pienses pelear con todo ya que yo tampoco me voy a contener-

devolvio kai la sonrisa

-mi-mizu-chan...¿estas segura de que es buena idea dejarlos pelear?-

pregunto hinata preocupada por naruto

-no estoy muy convencida...pero aun asi son amigos, no creo que vayan a matarse o algo asi-

respondio la chica de ojos verdes quien tambien se mostraba nerviosa

-naruto-kun...-

murmuro hinata en un tono casi inaudible

-kai-kun...-

por su parte mizu tambien murmuro para si el nombre de kai

-¿estas listo naruto-kun?-

pregunto kai adoptando una pose defensiva

-yo siempre estoy listo dattebayo-

sonrio naruto mientras tambien adoptaba una pose defensiva

-en ese caso...muestrame que tienes-

dijo kai hacidno una seña con su mano para que naruto se acercara

-aqui vamos-

dicho esto naruto se lanzo en contra de kai para darle un puñetazo dirigido justamente hacia su rostro aunque kai lo detuvo con la palma de su mano atrapando al mismo tiempo el puño del uzumaki

-nesesiats ser mas rapido que eso si quieres ganarme-

sonrio kai quien contraatacaba con un golpe al estomago de uzumaki pero naruto tambien atrapo el puño de kai como el habia hecho con el suyo

-jeje, nesesitas algo mejor si es que quieres dañarme dattebayo-

sonrio naruto para rapidamente dar una patada dirigida a la cabeza de kai misma que el detuvo con su propia rodilla

-al parecer ambos estamos al mismo nivel-

sonrio kai quien aun sujetaba el puño de naruto

-asi parece...aunque te advierto que sere yo el ganador de esta pelea dattebayo-

naruto ataco a kai con un cabezaso el cual el no pudo esquivar por lo que el chcio retrocedio algunos metros mientras que por su parte naruto el cual habia logrado zafarse del agarre de kai retrocedia tambien unos metros mirando fijamente los ojos de kai el cual tambien miraba a los ojos del rubio

-ambos estan peleando al mismo nivel...parece como si tuvieran la misma fuerza-

dijo mizu al ver como ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro

-lo se...incluso ambos tienen la misma cantidad de chakra...me es dificil decir quien podria resultar ganador...-

dijo hinata la cual examinaba a los 2 combatientes con el byakugan

-animo kai-kun...puedes lograrlo-

murmuro mizu para si

-naruto-kun...no te dejes vencer-

por suparte hinata tambien murmuraba para si apoyando a su amado

-ahora te mostrare mi mejor tecnica dattebayo-

naruto formo un sello en forma de cruz mientars que acumulaba su chakra

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

grito naruto para que al instante aparecieran 10 copias detras de el

-asi que sabes usar el kagebunshin...¿es una tecnica un poco complicada de dominar no crees?-

kai por su parte tambien empezaba a acumular su chakra formando un sello

-talvez...pero me caraterizo por ser el numero 1 en sorprender a la gente-

dicho esto naruto y sus clones se lanzaron en contra de kai

-bastante impresionante naruto-kun...aunque yo tambien tengo mis propios trucos ¡DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU!-

grito kai ocasionando que la tierra que se encontraba en el lugar se levantara tomando la forma de un dragon el cual envistio a naruto y sus replicas

-nesesitas mas que eso para detenerme dattebayo-

dijo naruto para que acto seguido apoyara su pierna en la espalda de uno de sus clones dando un salto con el que logro esquivar el dragon de kai el cual acabo con el resto de los clones

-veo que esquivaste mi ataque pero has quedado vulnerable-

dijo kai al ver como naruto aun seguia en el aire

-eso e slo que tu crees ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

grito naruto por lo que una replica aparecio justo debajo de sus pies por lo cual uso a su clon para impulsarse y dirigirse hacia kai

-¡demonios! no me esperaba eso...no cabe duda que en verdad eres bueno...pero yo soy mejor ¡DOTON: DORYUENDAN!-

grito kai ocasionando que el dragon de tierra que habia envestido a naruto momentos atras se diese la vuelta y de su boca comenzara a lanzar bolas de lodo en contra del kitsune

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

naruto una vez mas creo un clon pero esta vez enfrente de el por lo que el clon tomo a naruto por los brazps y dando un giro lanzo a naruto en contra de kai para ser el clon quien recibiera el impacto de las bolas de lodo

-veo que ha llegado el momento de cambiar de elemento ¡KATON: GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!-

esta vez kai decidio atacar con una tecnica de fuego una vez mas juntando sus manos estilo kamehameha lanzando una enorme bola de fuego hacia naruto

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

naruto una vez mas creo un clon en el momento justo pues esta vez el clon aparecio frente a el para con ayuda de este tomar impulso para caer justamente en la espalda de kai mientars el clon recibia el impacto del jutsu del portador de gobi

-¡maldicion es muy rapido!-

dijo kai quien se dio cuenta de que naruto ya estaba detras de el

-te dije que me especializo en sorpredner a la gente dattebayo-

dicho esto naruto dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de kai lanzandolo varios metros haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared

-¡KAI-KUN!-

grito mizu preocupada al ver como kai se dirijia hacia la pared en curso de colision

-el esta bien-

dijo hinata quien no perdia detalle de la pelea gracias al byakugan

-¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto mziu un tanto confundida

-solo mira-

señalo hinata como kai se habia estrellado ya en contra del muro pero justo despues del impacto el cuerpo de kai se transformo en agua

-ya veo...asi que tuvo tiempo de realizar el mizubunshin no jutsu...no cabe duda que kai-kun es asombroso-

dijo mizu sonriendo para si para depsues darse cuenta de como hinata bajo un poco la mirada

-etto...no...no digo que naruto-kun tampoco lo sea...es decir...yo bueno...-

mizu trataba de corregir lo que habia dicho

-no te preocupes mizu-chan...es normal que estes del lado de kai-san...pero tengo fe en que naruto-kun saldra victorioso...yo confio en el-

sonrio hinata mientras miraba a ambos combatientes

-naruto-kun es muy afortunado de tenerte sabes-

la chica de ojos verdes le sonrio a su compañera de ojos blancos ocasionando que esta se sonrojara

-a..a...ari...arigatou mizu-chan-

sonrio tambien hinata aun sonrojada mientras ambas regresaban su vista al campo de batalla en el cual naruto se habia dado cuenta ya de que kai habia realizado el mizubunshin

-¿¡NANI!? ¿¡CUANDO HICISTE EL MIZUBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!?-

dijo naruto sorprendido pues no se dio cuenta del momento en el que kai realizo esa tecnica

-no eres el unico que puede sorprender a la gente-

se escuhco la voz de kai para que acto seguido del suelo salieran las manos del joven atrapando las piernas de naruto jalandolo hacia abajo donde kai comenzo a golpear a naruto con una impresionante combinacion de taijutsu para finalmente regresarlo a la superficie de un golpe en la barbilla y una vez que naruto se encontraba en el aire kai se coloco debajo de este usando el kagebuyo

-asi que tambien eres experto en taijustu dattebayo-

dijo naruto al notar la presencia de kai debajo de el

-cuando has sido victima de mas de 1000 intentos de asesinato como yo debes saber defenderte-

dijo kai el cual comenzo a golpear a naruto en un combo similar al shishi rendan

-¡FUU!-

grito kai dando una patada en la espalda de naruto la cual iba acompañada de una rafaga de viento creada por el chakra del joven la cual hiso que naruto comenzara a girar en el aire debido al viento el cual empezaba a cortar el cuerpo del rubio

-¡DO!-

grito kai esta vez haciendo que su chakra se convirtiera en una capa de roca que envolvio su brazo con el que dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de naruto ocasionando que este cayera violentamente al piso

-¡KA!!-

kai acumulo chakra en sus manos las cuales fueron envuelats en llamas para que justo antes de que naruto cayera kai lo sujetara de su chamarra lanzandolo violentamente hacia arriba con un golpe similar al shoryuken de street fighter con fuego incluido

-¡SUI!-

cuando naruto cayo una vez mas frente a kai este concentro chakra en sus manos para acto seguido dar un fuerte golpe acompañado de un gran chorro de agua a presion a la cabeza del rubio devolviendolo al suelo violentamente

-¡RAI!-

cuando naruto se habia estrellado violentamente en el suelo kai acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo el cual fue envuelto por electricidad para finalmente dejarse con todas sus fuerzas conectando un fuerte golpe acompañado de una descarga electrica al pecho del uzumaki

-¡GOGYO NO RENDAN!-

dicho esto kai dio un salto alejandose unos metros del lugar donde habia caido naruto

-veo que la pelea ha terminado ya hinata-chan-

dijo mizu pensando que kai habia resultado vencedor

-no...no estes tan segura mizu-chan...tu aun no conoces bien a naruto-kun...el..el...el no se dejaria vencer con tan poco-

dijo hinata timidamente mientras aun tenia fe en naruto

-no cabe duda que ella deverdad esta enamorada de naruto...-

penso mizu al ver como hinata tenia juntas su manos sobre su pecho apretando fuertemente su chamarra esperando que naruto se levantara

-diste una buena pelea naruto-kun...y debo decir que casi lograste vencerme...pero al final fui yo quin resulto ganador-

kai se dio media vuelta mirando el lugar en el que yacia el cuerpo inconsiente de naruto para acto seguido darse cuenta de como el rubio era envuelto por un humo blanco dejando un tronco de arbol en su lugar

-¿un kawarimi?...kusooo...¿donde esta ahora?-

dijo kai poniendose en posicion defensiva esperando que naruto saliese de su escondite solo para darse cuenta de que del suelo salian un par de manos las cuales lo sujetaron mientras que del piso continuaban emergiendo 4 replicas junto con el verdadero naruto

-¿¡nani!? ¿¡como fue que llego ahi!?-

mizu miraba sorprendida como naruto emergia del suelo junto con sus replicas

-te dije que no debias subestimar a naruto-kun...el comete errores...pero siempre aprende de ellos-

dijo hinata mientras continuaba mirando la pelea

-ya veo...eres un chico muy interesante...naruto-kun-

penso mizu para si mientras al igual que hinata miraba muy interesada la pelea viendo como naruto y sus clones se aproximaban a gran velocidad hacia kai

-no eres el unico que tiene su propio combo dattebayo ¡U!-

grito naruto mientras uno de sus clones daba un fuerte golpe al rostro del jinchuruki mientras el original caminaba justo detras de la copia que acababa de golpear a kai colocando su pie en la espalda del clon para impulsarse hacia arriba mientras las replicas restantes se colocaban a su alrededor

-¡ZU-MA-KI!-

las 3 replicas que lo rodeaban se deslizaron debajo de el dando cada copia una patada la cual elevo a kai varios metros donde el verdadero naruto lo intercepto

-¡NARUTO RENDAN!-

el kitsune dio una fuerte patada justo en la cabeza de kai devolviendolo a tierra con gran fuerza mientras el se alejaba un poco para caer a pocos metros de kai quien se levantaba con dificultad

-al parecer baje la guardia un momento-

dijo kai mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

-pero eso no volvera a suceder...creo que ya viene siendo hora de ponernos serios ¿no lo crees asi naruto-kun?-

dicho esto el joven uramehsi comenzo a formar sellos a gran velocidad para acto seguido sujetar su brazo acumulando chakra en la palma de su mano mismo que comenzaba a ser visible en forma de electricidad

-¿¡nani!? ¡esa...esa tecnica es...-

naruto se sorprendio enormemente al ver como kai estaba cargando el raikiri

-no naruto-kun...esta no es la tecnica del famoso copy ninja...aunque la cree al ver el raikiri...le he agregado mi propio estilo-

sonrio kai mientars cerraba su puño absorviendo todo el chakra que habia acumulado en la palma de su mano para despues llevarlo hacia atras preparando el golpe

-¡RAIGEKI!-

kai lanzo un golpe con su puño el cual fue acompañado de un enorme rayo de enrgia(similar al que aparece en la carta "raigeki" de yugioh) el cual se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia naruto

-kusooo...no podre esquivar esa tecnica...¿que debo hacer ahora dattebayo?-

penso naruto mientras veia como ese rayo estaba ya a escasos centimetros de el

-naruto-kun...-

dijo hinta preocupada al ver ese enorme rayo dirigirse a naruto a toda velocidad

-...jamas me imagine que kai-kun fuese tan fuerte-

penso mizu al ver la tecnica que kai acababa de ejecutar

-kusooo...kusoooo...¡KUSOOOO!...no hay tiempo para esquivar...solo me resta cubrirme...espero poder soportar esa tecnica dattebayo

penso naruto por lo que se cubrio colocando sus brazos frente a su rostro recibiendo de lleno el impacto el cual lo lanzo a estrellarse contra la pared destruyendola

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-

grito hinata preocupada al ver como naruto recibia de lleno el golpe

-no tienes que preocuparte por el hinata-chan...despues de todo mi intencion no era matarlo, tan solo debe encontrase inconsiente pero esta bien-

sonrio kai tranquilizando a la hyuuga

-demo...¿no crees que te has exedido kai-kun?-

pregunto mizu al ver a naruto bajo una pila de escombros

-bueno...eso es verdad...me disculpare con el cuando despierte por ahora la pelea ya ha terminado-

kai dio media vuelta y se disponia a regresar al interior de la mansion pero se sorprendio al ver como de entre los escombros de la pared salio el barzo de naruto envuelto en un chakra rojo

-¿¡nani!?-

kai miro sorprendido como naruto aun estaba en pie despues de recibir esa tecnica

-naruto-kun...sabia que no podias ser derrotado tan facilmente-

sonrio hinata mientras aun seguia sujetando su chamarra mirando cada momento de la pelea

-¿como es posible que naruto siga en pie despues de recibir semenjante ataque?-

pregunto mizu sorprendida

-ya...ya te lo habia mencionado mizu-chan...no...no importa cuantas veces naruto-kun caiga...el siempre va a levantarse-

dijo hinata mientras miraba con una sonrisa como naruto se ponia de nuevo en pie

-la pelea aun no ha terminado kai...y ahora...es mi turno para atacar ¡TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

sonrio naruto para acto seguido hacer aparecer 1000 copias rodeando a kai mismas que tambien estaban envueltas en el chakra de kyuubi

-kusoo...gaste casi todo mi chakra en ese ataque...no podre aguantar mucho tiempo...creo que solo queda una solucion-

penso kai mirando a su alrededor dandose cuenta de que estaba completamente rodeado

-¡U!-

las copias no perdieron tiempo y empezarona atacar a kai desde todas direcciones primero dandole una patada la cual elevo al muchacho en el aire

-¡ZU-MA-KI!-

por su parte otros 3 grupos de copias atacaron a kai, el primero de ellos dio un salto mientars elevaba aun mas al joven el segundo grupo aparecio a su izquierda dando otros 200 golpes mientars el ultimo grupo lo intercepto por la derecha conectando 200 golpes mas haciendo un total de 1000 golpes

-¡NARUTO NIISEN RENDAN!-

finalmente todas las copias conectaron un potente puñetazo al estomago de kai devolviendolo a tierra violentamente completando los 2000 golpes

-eres bastante bueno kai...pero al final parece que he sido yo el que ha conseguido la victoria-

dijo naruto aun envuelto en el chakra de kyuubi respirando con dificultad, pero del crater en el que habia caido kai este comenzaba a levantarse envuelto en un chakra color blanco

-esta pelea aun no termina...no eres el unico que puede usar el poder de su bijuu-

dijo kai el cual emergia de aquel crater

-¿no sabes cuando rendirte no es asi?-

naruto junto con sus replicas rodearon una vez mas a kai

-esta vez conectaremos un combo de 4000 golpes dattebayo-

naruto y sus colones se disponian a atacar a kai pero este simplemente salto al ejercito mientars que en el aire realizaba una combinacion de sellos al tiempo que el chakra que envolvia su cuerpo cambiara de color tornandose verde

-¡FUUTON! ¡KAZE NO KIZU!-

el muchacho lanzo un poderoso golpe acompañado de una violenta rafaga de viento que embistio a naruto junto con sus replicas haciendo que todas ellas desaparecieran del lugar a su vez que dejaba varios cortes en el cuerpo del naruto original

-...es...esto no me gusta mizu-chan...ya ambos han liberado el poder de sus bijuus-

dijo hinata preocupada

-asi que...este es el poder de un jnchuruki...no cabe duda que es enverdad impresionante-

pensaba mizu para si

-¿no crees que estan tomandose la pelea muy enserio?-

pregunto hinata dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña sacandola de sus pensamientos

-¿eh?...ah..cierto...la pelea...-

mizu reacciono por lo que una vez mas dirigio su vista hacia el campo de batalla

-es verdad que se estan tomando muy enserio esta pelea...demo...ellos son amigos, se que no llegaran al grado de hacerse verdadero daño-

mizu sonrio tratando de darle confianza a hinata

-es...espero tengas razon mizu-chan...-

hinata aun tenia sus dudas respecto a la pelea pues cada vez se tornaba mas enserio

-kusoo...no puede creer que hayas hecho desaparecer a todas mis copias en un solo ataque dattebayo-

naruto se ponia de pie con dificultad mientras que kai literalmente flotaba en el aire

-nunca subetsimes a tu oponente naruto-kun...es el error mas grande que puedes cometer-

advirtio kai mientars que lentamente bajaba a tierra firme para que su chakra cambiara de color una vez mas ahora a un color purpura

-no es nada personal naruto-kun...pero pienso ganar este combate-

menciono kai al tiempo que subitamente desaparecia del campo de batalla

-¿¡NANI!? ¿¡EN DONDE ESTA!?-

grito naruto confundido al ver que su oponente habia desaparecido

-¡DETRAS DE TI!-

grito kai apareciendo a la espalda del uzumaki dando una patada directamente en su espalda lanzandolo violentamente contra una de las paredes

-es...es muy rapido-

dijo hinata al ver la extrema velocidad de kai la cual apenas podia seguir incluso con el byakugan activado

-parece ser que es ahora kai quien domina la pela...aunque he de decir que naruto-kun peleo extremadamente bien-

dijo mizu mirando como naruto se encontraba en curso d ecolision contra la pared

-esto...esto aun no acaba mizu-chan...na...naruto-kun aun tiene mucho que dar...yo confio en el-

hinata apreto con mas fuerza su chamarra esperando que naruto se recuperara de aquella situacion

-dime...¿como es que tienes tanta confianza en el?-

pregunto mizu con curiosidad

-porque...porque...porque yo lo amo-

dijo hinata mirando al piso extremadamente sonrojada

-asi que mis suposiciones eran correctas...-

penso mizu para si antes de dirigir su mirada al campo de batalla una vez mas

-kusooo...esto es malo...si no hago algo me estrallare con aquella pared dattebayo

penso naruto el cual vio como un segundo despues kai estaba frente a el recibiendolo con un golpe el cual lo elevo

-kusooo...es...es aun mas rapido que cejas encrespadas...si esto sigue asi voy a perder-

pensaba naruto el cual no podia hacer nada ante la tremenda velocidad de kai el cual se habia colocado ya encima de el

-¡RAIGEKI NO RENDAN!-

exclamo kai golpeando a naruto en la cabeza devolviendolo a tierra violentamente para caer a un lado de el

-¿acaso ese es todo el poder que tienes?-

pregunto kai quien empezaba ya a respirar con dificultad debido al cansancio

-no cabe duda que eres rapido...-

dijo naruto el cual se levanto una vez mas

-pero al parecer te cuesta mucho poder mantener esa velocidad...por lo que si continuas usandola acabaras por agotarte dattebayo-

dijo naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y escupia otro poco de esta

-veo que te has dado cuenta del punto debil de usar el chakra de rayo...pero este ataque sera suficiente para derrotarte asi que preparate naruto-kun...-

kai una vez mas sujeto su mano en la cual comenzaba a acumularse una gran cantidad de chakra el cual lentamente empezo a formar una esfera de color blanco

-ya veo...en ese caso...-

naruto por su parte extendio su mano hacia la derecha empezando a acumular un rasengan pero este adquirio un color purpura debido a la mezcla del chakra de naruto con el chakra de kyuubi

-¡ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO GOLPE!-

dijeron los 2 al unisono lanzandose el uno contra el otro con sus tecnicas mas fuertes

-¡RASENGAN!

-¡GOGYOKEN!

dijeron los 2 combatientes ejecutando sus tecnicas las cuales al chocar produjeron una inmensa explosion la cual lanzo a ambos jinchurukis a estrellarse en contra de las paredes

-¡NARUTO-KUN!

-¡KAI-KUN!-

mizu y hinata corrieron a donde se encontraban los 2 jovenes pero se detuvieron poco antes de llegar dandose cuenta de como ambos se levantaban una vez mas apesar de que ambos habian recibido una cantidad considerable de daño

-no puede ser...¿como es que aun pueden mantenerse en pie?-

se pregunto mizu al ver a ambos levantandose ante sus asombrados ojos

-...esto no me gusta...el chakra que ambos emanan es aun mas grande que la vez anterior-

hinata se dio cuenta gracias al byakugan como de los curpos de ambos jovenes emanaba un chakra extremadamente grande...lo cual solo podia significar una cosa

-...KYUU...BI...KYUU...BI ¡KYUUUUUUBIIIIIIII!-

kai fue el primero en reaccionar por lo que al ver a naruto una inmensa furia lo invadio mientras que sus ojos se volvian de un color purpura y en su rostro aparecian 4 marcas color rojo

-¡AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-

naruto por su parte solo dio un grito lleno de ira mientras que sus ojos se volvian de un color rojo intenso y las marcas en sus mejillas se alargaban

-na...naruto-kun...-

hinata entro en panico al ver como naruto y kai habian perdido por completo el control lanzandose el uno contra el otro

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!-

naruto fue el primero en atacar lanzandose en contra de kai golpeandolo una y otra vez con sus garras pero el portador de gobi esquivaba cada ataque

-jejejej...jejejejeje...¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

kai solo reia comoun psicopata mientras esquivaba cada golpe de las garras del rubio para aprovechar un instante en el que el chico se descuido sujetando fuertemente su brazo y comenzar a apretarlo con fuerza con la intencion de romperlo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

kai continuaba riendo mientras pasaba su lengua por su rostro frotando sus colmillos para finalmente romper el brazo de naruto y lanzarlo contra la pared

-¡GGGRRRRRRR!-

naruto se levantaba con dificultad mientras regenaraba su brazo el cual tambien mostraba marcas de las garras de kai para depsues mirar fijamente al jinchuruki el cual continuaba con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro

-kyuubi...-

nuevamente esa fue la unica palabra que salio de la boca de kai

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!-

naruto dio un grito lleno de ira mientras expulsaba aun mas chakra liberando la primera cola mientras que kai hacia lo mismo siendo observados por unas muy preocupadas mizu y hinata

-mi...mizu-chan...de...debemos hacer algo, si esto continua el sello de ambos va a romperse-

dijo hinata preocupada al ver como ambos jicnhurukis habian perdido la razon cediendoles a sus bijuus el control de sus cuerpos

-lo se...pero si nos acercamos seguramente van a matarnos...temo que nada podemos hacer-

dijo mizu al ver como naruto y kai continuaban mirandose con odio mientras de sus cuerpos emanaban inmensas cantidades de chakra

-¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!-

naruto se coloco en 4 patas mientars corria hacia kai a toda velocidad para atacrlo con sus garras pero el jinchuruki de 5 colas simplemente salto para colocarse detras de naruto y dar un fuerte golpe con sus garras en la espalda del ojiazul abriendole una herida bastante profunda

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!-

naruto dio un fuerte grito de furia y dolor al mismo tiempo mientras se volteaba hacia kai mirandolo con esos profundos ojos rojos para despues utilizar su chakra como una extension de su brazo para sujetar a kai y lanzarlo contra la pared con violencia

-GRRRRRRRR...-

kai se levanto lentamente mientras continauab mirando a naruto lleno de furia repitiendo siempre la misma palabra

-kyuubi...kyuubi...¡KYUUUBIIIII!-

el contenedor del perro de 5 colas se lanzo contra naruto a toda velocidad mientras usaba su chakra como una extension de sus manos atacando a naruto dejando en todo su cuerpo marcas de garras provenientes de aquel chakra

-¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!-

naruto el cual ya ahbia sido herido varias veces por las "garras de chakra" de kai dio un grito con el que expulso una enorme cantidad de chakra haciendo que kai slaiera volando debido a este y no solo el sino que mizu y hinata se vieron afectadas tambien por lo que ambas salieron volando varios metros estrellandose contra la pared ante ese inmenso chakra el cual lentamente empezaba a regenarar las heridas de naruto mientras que kai por su parte se levantaba una vez mas y embestia a naruto el cual hacia lo mismo corriendo hacia kai para atacarlo

-¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡que fue esa explosion!?-

sakura salio de la mansion preocupada al oir la explosion de chakra de naruto

-¿que...que esta pasando aqui?...¿que...que es ese chakra?-

lee tambien salio a investigar lo que fue aquella explosion por lo que se sorprendio al ver el inmenso chakra de naruto y kai

-no lo se...pero sea lo que sea...ese chakra no es humano

esta vez fue kiba en compañia de akamaru el que aparecio en el lugar de la pelea

-¿que...que quieres decir conque ese chakra no es humano?...¿acaso se trata del poder de los bijuu?-

pregunto lee

-no estoy del todo seguro...pero es muy probable que ese chakra...sea el chakra de kyuubi y houkou-

explico kiba mientars akamaru se mostraba asustado ante ese inmesno chakra

-ya veo...asi que...naruto y kai han perdido el control y liberado parte del poder de sus bijuus...esto no me gusta-

dijo lee mirando como naruto y kai aun continuaban pleando por lo que kai depsues de atacar a naruto golpeando su rostro con sus garras fuera lanzado en contra de la pared por una patada del rubio

-¡KIBA! ¡MIRA AHI!-

sakura señalo a hinata y a mizu inconsientes ecrca dle lugar de la pelea

-¡HINATA!-

el chico perro corrio hacia la hyuuga la cual aun conservaba el conocimiento por lo que la tomo en sus brazos

-¿¡hinata estas bien!?-

pregunto kiba preocupado mientras sakura y lee se acercaban a donde estaba mizu

-ki...kiba-kun-

dijo la hyuuga con dificultad tratando de mantenerse conciente

-hinata...¿que sucedio aqui? ¿que sucede con naruto y kai?

pregunto el inuzuka pero antes de que hinata pudiera decir algo esta cayo inconsiente

-...ambos han liberado el poder de sus bijuus-

dijo gaara apareciendo detras del inuzuka junto con temari y kankurou

-¡eso ya lo se maldicion! ¿¡pero como fue que esto paso!?-

pregunto kiba desesperado

-probablemente se debe a que sus emociones llegaron al limite durante la pelea...ocasionando que el sello de ambos se debilitara-

dijo sakura pues no era la primera vez que veia a naruto liberar el poder de kyuubi

-¿¡y que se supone que vamos a hacer!?-

pregunto kiba con una hinata herida en sus brazos

-temo que...solo podemos observar-

dijo gaara con seriedad mientras cargaba a mizu con la arena

¿¡OBSERVAR!? ¿¡SOLO OBSERVAR!? ¡MALDICION GAARA! ¡NARUTO Y KAI SE ESTAN MATANDO! ¿¡Y LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE HACER ES OBSERVAR!?-

kiba grito con desesperacion e impotencia por no pdoer hacer nada

-temo que gaara tiene razon...solo podemos obsrevar...si intentamos acercarnos seguramente nos matarian...ahora ellos no distinguen entre amigos o enemigos...solo les importa su pelea-

esta vez fue el turno de shikamaru para aparecer en el lugar

-¿¡Y CUAL ES TU BRILLANTE ESTRATEGIA SEÑOR GENIO!?-

pregunto kiba

-por ahora lo primero es que te calmes y que llevemos a hinata y a mizu a un lugar seguro...ellas estan heridas debido a esa explosion de chakra...tenemos que alejarlas del campo de batalla...sakura encargate de curar sus heridas-

dijo shikamaru pero poco a poco ambas chicas empezaban a despertar

-es...espera...shi...shikamaru-kun...-

dijo hinata con dificultad

-de...deja que nos...nos quedemos-

mizu tambien hablaba con dificultad

-temo que no puedo hacer eso...es muy peligroso que ustedes se queden aqui...lo mejor es que vayan a un lugar seguro nosotros nos quedaremos a ver la pelea para cuando ambos esten debiles poder detenerlos...si actuamos ahora seguramente nos matarian-

diho kankurou

-...solo espero que su ira no aumente aun mas...si eso llegara a pasar...el sello seguramente se romperia-

dijo gaara dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde ambos jinchurukis seguian luchando

-sera mejor que salgamos de aqui...seria muy peligroso que nos quedemos-

sugirio temari

-yo me encargare de eso...-

gaara empezo a acumular su chakra por lo que acumulo una gran cantidad d earena a sus pies la cual hiso levitar para que el grupo pudiera continuar obsrevando la pelea desde un lugar seguro mientras que por su parte naruto y kai continuaban con esa tremeda lucha pero no solo gaara y los demas observaban esa pelea...habia mas personas interesadas en aquel combate

-naruto...¿cuando fue que te volviste tan fuerte?-

sasuke observaba la pelea desde el techo de la mansion de gaara sin ser detectado

-veo que...tu poder es en verdad grande...pero si no sabes controlarlo de nada te sirve-

el uchiha continuaba mirando muy interesado aquel combate mientars que por su parte ambos jinchurukis continuaban la pelea esta vez con naruto usando sus brazos de chakra para tratar d e atrapar a kai pero este era demaciado veloz para el pero en un descuiido del portador de gobi el uzumaki logro sujetarlo lanzandolo violentamente contra el piso

-jejeje...-

kai se levanto una vez mas con esa diabolica risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

kai comenzo a reir una vez mas mientras se lanzaba en contra de naruto sin que esa siniestra y diabolica sonrisa abandonara su rostro

-¡AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!-

naruto por su parte contraataco usando sus "brazos de chakra" para sujetar la pierna de kai y jalarlo hacia el para golpear con fuerza su pecho dejandole una herida muy profunda con sus garras

-¡GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

kai dejo salir un grito lleno de dolor y furia a la vez mientras era golpeado una y otra vez por las garras de naruto en cada parte se su cuerpo mientars era aun sujetado por ese brazo de chakra

-kyuubi...¡KYUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIII!-

grito kai con todas sus fuerzas mientras que tambien expulsaba una enorme explosion de chakra de todo su cuerpo la cual ademas de regenerar sus heridas lanzo tanto a naruto como a el mismo a estrellarse contra la pared

-...debemos hacer algo...no podemos dejar que sigan peleando si siguen asi su sellos se romperan liberando a ambos bijuus-

dijo hinata llena de preocupacion y miedo a la vez pues era la primera vez que veia a naruto actuar de esa manera

-me temo que nada podemoshacer en estos momentos...sus poderes estan fuera de nuestro alcanze si nos llegaramos a acercar ellos simplemente nos matarian-

dijo gaara mirando con preocupacion la batalla

-demo...debemos de poder hacer algo, tu fuiste un jinchuruki debes saber como detenerlos-

dijo mizu mirando a gaara mientars esperaba una respuesta

-la unica manera de detenerlos es lograr que agoten su chakra...es lo unico que los detendria...pero me temo que eso no pasara...al menos no ahora-

gaara seguia mirando la pelea preocupado de que las emociones de naruto y kai llegaran a un punto incontrolable

-kai-kun...¿que es lo que debemos hacer para traerte de vuelta?

mizu estaba confusa pues no sabia como actuar...ya antes habia visto a kai siendo controlado por houkou...pero no a tal grado como para incluso llegara dañar a quien conideraba su amigo

-kyuu...bi...kyuu...bi...-

kai lentamente salia de los escombros poniendose de pie una vez mas moviendose con dificultad debido al hecho de que ese chakra color blanco "quemaba" su cuerpo dejandole inmovilizado un brazo y una pierna

-ggggrrrrr...-

naruto tambien se levanto sintiendo tambien esa especie de quemazon que le producia usar el chakra de kyuubi mucho tiempo

-kyuu...bi...kyuu...bi...¡KYUUUUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

kai dio un grito lleno de furia mientras empezaba a concentrar todo su chakra en una pqueña esfera en su mano derecha realizando una vez mas el gogyoken pero esta vez se trataba de una version mas poderosa debido al chakra de gobi el cual rodeaba el muchacho haciendo que la esfera se tornara de un color blanco mientras era rodeada por un aura purpura

-¡AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!-

naruto por su parte empezo a cargar un rasengan el cual se torno de un color completamente rojo.

-esto esta mal...si esas tecnicas chocan ambos se mataran-

dijo sakura al ver como ambos jinchurukis cargaban sus tecnicas mas poderosas

-no...no puedo permitirlo...-

hinata salto de la arena flotante y corrio a toda velocidad hacia los 2 jinchurukis

-¡HINATA-CHAN ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!-

grito sakura para tratar de detenerla pero de nada sirvio

-...kai-kun-

mizu tambein salto de la arena flotante por lo que corrio detras de hinata hacia donde ambos jinchurukis se encontraban cargando sus mejores tecnicas dispuetsos a lanzarse el uno contra el otro

-¡MIZU-CHAN! ¿¡TU TAMBIEN!?-

skura miro aterrada como mizu tambien corria hacia el campo de batalla

-¿¡Y USTEDES PORQUE SE QUEDAN AHI MIRANDO!? ¿¡QUE NO PIENSAN DETENERLAS!?-

sakura volteo su mirada hacia el resto del grupo reclamandoles el que no las hayan detenido

-ellas saben lo que hacen...no correrian hacia ellos sin un plan-

dijo shikamaru manteniendo la calma

-demo...¿que es lo que ellas podrian hacer ante esta situacion?..a menos que..-

justo en ese momento skaura recordo el dia en el que sasuke recibio el sello maldito...y como ella logro hacer que el uchiha entrara en razon

-ya entiendo...creo que se lo que trataran de hacer...mizu-chan...hinata-chan...buena suerte-

sakura miraba desde lo alto como ambas chicas corrian hacia los jinchurukis los cuales estaban apunto de atacarse con aquellas poderosas tecnicas pero antes de que ambos pudieran atacar sintieron la precensia de alguien abrazandose fuertemente a ellos

-basta...onegai naruto-kun...basta-

rogaba hinata abrazada al pecho de naruto mientras lloraba

-kai-kun...no lo hagas...por favor no lo hagas-

mizu por su parte se abrazaba de la espalda de kai mientars tambien lloraba cosa que hizo que ambos jinchurukis reaccionaran y el chakra que los envolvia desapareciera lentamente hasta que finalmente el chakra de sus bijuus desaparecio por completo y ambos habian vuelto a ser ellos mismos cosa que hiso que sasuke quien aun miraba la pelea empezara a recordar algunas cosas...especificamente la primera vez que uso el poder del sello maldito

-...¿porque estoy recordando ese dia?...crei haberlo olvidado ya hace mucho...pero aun asi el recuerdo sigue ahi...¿porque?...porque fue que sakura logro detenerme...¿y porque es que no puedo sacarla de mi mente sin importar cuanto lo intente?...¿es que acaso sai tiene razon? ¿es que acaso me enamore de ella?...no...no puede ser...no peudo enamorarme...no puedo dejar que los sentimientos interfieran con mi mision...despues de todo...yo soy un vengador-

tras decir estas palabras sasuke desaparecio del lugar mientras que por su parte naruto y kai lograron entrar en razon

-...mi..mizu-

dijo kai dandose cuenta de como la chica lloraba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-¿hi...hinata?-

naruto por su parte tambien se dio cuenta de la que hyuuga se encontraba abrazanolo mientras lloraba sobre su espalda

-¿ka...kai-kun?-

mizu levanto su mirada hacia el muchahco dandose cuenta de que los ojos purpura d ehoukou y las masrcas rojas en el rostro del chico habian desaparecido

-¡KAI-KUN!-

mizu abrazo con mas fuerza a kai y derramaba lagrimas una vez mas...pero ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad de que el joven habia regersado a la normalidad

-¿hinata? ¿que estas haciendo?-

dijo naruto confundido cosa que hizo que la hyuuga tambien se alegrara enormemente mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza

-¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS REGRESASTE A LA NORMALIDAD!-

sonrio hinata pero no sin antes dejar escapar una que otra lagrima mas

-veo que al fin han regresado a ser ustedes mismos-

dijo gaara el cual hizo bajar la arena en la que los demas habian estado observando la pelea

-¿que...que fue lo que paso?-

pregunto naruto

-veo que no puedes recordar lo que paso hace un momento...supongo que es mejor asi-

dijo kiba mirando como el lugar estaba casi destruido debido a la pelea

-...¿tiene que ver con kyuubi no es asi?-

pregunto naruto bajando la mirada

-bueno...es verdad...demo...ya todo esta bien naruto, tu y kai han regersdao ya a la normalidad-

dijo sakura tratando de animar a los jinchurukis

-...lo siento...en verdad lo siento mucho-

se disculpo naruto mirando al piso avergonzado de sus actos

-yo...yo tambien lamento lo que paso...de no ser por ustedes...seguramente houkou s ehabria liberado-

kai por su parte tambien se disculpo manteniendo su mirada en el piso avergonzado

-no...no es necesario que se disculpen-

dijo hinata timidamente

-hinata-chan tiene razon...lo importante es que ambos estan bien-

sonrio mizu

-arigatou...muchachos-

sonrio kai aunque aun se sentia avergonzado

-...hai, de no ser por ustedes seguramente kai y yo habriamos destruido todo el lugar-

naruto tambien sonrio levemente

-si le van a agradecer a alguien agradezcanle a ellas-

kankurou señalo a mizu y a hinata

-¿eh?...no...nosotras?-

pregunto hinata confundida y sonrojada a la vez

-kankurou tiene razon, nosotros lo unico que hicimos fue observar...fueron hinata y mizu quienes los hicieron entrar en razon-

dijo temari con una media sonrisa

-¿es eso cierto hinata?-

pregunto naruto mirando a la hyuuga

-bue...bue...bueno yo...etto...-

hinata no sabia que decir pues se sentia en verdad nerviosa por lo que comenzo a jugar con sus dedos

-asi es naruto...fue hinata quien te hizo entrar en razon al haberte abrazado cuando estabas apunto de usar el rasengan-

dijo skaura para depsues dirigir su mirada hacia hinata guiñandole un ojo

-ya entiendo...arigatou hinata-chan-

sonrio naruto cosa que hiso que el rostro de hinata se tornara mas rojo que el chakra de kyuubi

-supongo que yo tambien tengo que agradecerte-

kai volteo su mirada hacia mizu

-yo...bue...bueno...no fue nada...des...depsues de todo...me tenias muy preocupada kai-kun-

esta vez fue el turno de mizu para sonrojarse

.me alegra ver que todo ha terminado ya-

dijo gaara con seriedad mientras miraba como su patio habia quedado hecho añicos

-jeje...creo que te debemos las reparaciones de tu jardin-

dijo naruto mientars una gota de sudor recorria su nuca al ver los destrozos que el y kai ocasionaron

-ejem...naruto-kun tiene razon...te debemos un nuevo jardin...eemmm...y una pared-

rio kai nerviosamnete mientars se colocaba una mano detras de la cabeza

-no se preocupen...no es la primera vez que me pasa...despues de todo tuve que reconstruir todo este lugar hace 2 meses cuando kankurou probaba las nuevas armas de sus marionetas-

dijo gaara con su seriedad habitual peor aun asi cerrando los ojos y mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro al recordar aquel incidente

-oye no soy el unico que ha causado destrozos aqui ¿olvidas cuando temari practicaba esa tecnica de invocacion? destruyo todos los arboles del jardin que tanto rabajo nos habian costado cultivar-

se quejo kankurou

-bue...bueno fue solo un pequeño error en los calculos-

dijo temari sintiendose avergonzada por lo que todos los presentes rieron olvidandose de lo que habia pasado hace apenas media hora

-aun asi, naruto y yo queremos ayudarte a recosntruir el lugar-

dijo kai mirando a su alrededor como estaba todo destruido

-les agradezco su ayuda muchachos-

dijo gaara con su seriedad habitual...¿que este tipo no tiene emociones?

-no...nosotras tambien queremos ayudar-

dijo hinata timidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-no es nesesario que lo hagan chicas, despues de todo este desastre fue culpa de naruto-kun y mia-

dijo el joven de pelo negro

-aun asi queremos ayudarles y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta-

sonrio mizu mirando a kai

-bien...si asi lo quieren supongo que esta bien-

suspiro kai resignado

-en ese caso tambien yo ayudare-

sakura se ofrecio tambien a recosntruir el lugar

-nosotros tambien ¿no es asi akamaru?-

dijo kiba mirando a akamaru el cual solo ladro en aprobacion

-¿kiba?...¿tu tambien?-

pregunto naruto confundido

-bueno...es solo que no peudo dejar que un baka como tu cause mas destrozos-

dijo el inuzuka molestando al uzumaki

-¡si es asi en ese caso tambien yo ayudare! ¡demostremos juntos el poder de la juventud!-

dijo lee con su famosa pose de nice guy para que finalmente todos se le quedaran mirando a shikamaru como esperando que dijera algo

-...bien bien yo tambien ayudare...aunque suena problematico-

suspiro el joven nara

-por cierto naruto-

kai volteo su mirada hacia el kitsune

-¿eh?-

naruto tambien volteo a ver a kai

-respecto a la pelea...sera mejor dejarla como un empate-

sugirio kai

-si...tienes razon...supongo que es mejor asi-

dijo naruto para que un segundo despues su estomago rugiera debido al hambre

-y sabes...esta pelea ma ha dado hambre dattebayo-

naruto rio un poco mientras se colocaba una mano detras de la nuca frotandola

-bueno...debo decir que ami tambien me ha dado hambre-

sonrio kai

-parece que ya no hay duda de que ambos han vuelto a ser los mismos-

mizu tambien sonrio mientras miraba a kai levemente sonrojada

-na...naruto-kun...¿quie...quieres que prepare algo de ramen para ti?-

pregunto hinata timidamente mientars jugaba con sus dedos

-¿¡ENSERIO HARIAS RAMEN PARA MI HINATA-CHAN!?-

pregunto naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-ha...hai-

respondio hinata aun mas sonrojada

-¡ARIGATOU DATTEBAYO!-

agradecio naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-oye...¿que hay de nosotros? no es justo que solo le prepares comida al baka de naruto-

se quejo kiba el cual claramente estaba celoso

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA DATTEBAYO!?

se molesto naruto debido al comentario de kiba

-pues ati ¿ves a algun otro baka por aqui?-

dijo kiba sarcasticamente

-¡PUES ATI CARA DE PERRO!-

dijo naruto sacandole la lengua a kiba

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-

se molesto kiba mientras continuaba discutiendo con el rubio a lo que akamaru solo suspiro...depsues de todo eso era cosa de todos los dias

-¿que hay de ti kai-kun? ¿tambien deseas ramen?-

pregunto mizu mirando a kai a los ojos

-bueno...si ati no te molesta supongo que esta bien-

dijo kai mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada de mizu

-en ese caso prepararemos ramen para todos ven conmigo hinata-chan-

dijo mizu sonriendole a ambos jovenes mientars tomaba el barzo de hinata para llevarla adentro

-es...estara listo en unos minutos-

dijo hinta timidamente para finalmente entrar a la casa junto con mizu

-bueno...ahora que todo ha terminado supongo que regresare a la casa...estaba apunto de vencer a kankurou en street fighter-

dijo kiba mientars caminaba lentamente a la casa

-¿perdon?...¿dices que estabas apunto de vencerme? lo siento kiba pero era yo el que iba a ganar esa pelea-

kankurou camino detars de kiba

-¿ah si? pues demuestralo, vamos akamaru-

finalmente kiba subio las escaleras hacia el cuarto de kankurou

-...solo trata de que tu perro no me deje alguna gracia como ayer-

se quejo kankurou mientars subia detars de akamru y kiba

-yo por mi parte regresare a ver television, estaba viendo un torneo de shogi bastante interesante-

shikamaru comenzo a caminar hacia dentro de la casa

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

pregunto temari cosa que hiso sonrojar al nara

-co...como quieras-

dijo shikamaru a lo que temari se sostuvo del brazo de este apoyando su cabeza en su hombro haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas

-...mendokuse-

fue lo ultimo que dijo shikamaru antes de subir las escaleras hacia la sala

-yo tengo que regresar a mi entrenamiento, me quede a la mitad de las 1038 flexiones asi que ahora debo hacer el doble para compensarlo, los vere despues muchachos ¡sigan disfrutando del poder de la juventud!-

esta vez fue el turno de lee para entrar a la casa

-...aveces el me asusta-

dijo gaara para si

-¿que hay de ti gaara? ¿tienes tambien algo que hacer?-

pregunto naruto

-de hecho si...tengo que ir a buscar a asuka para que me entregue los documentos que le pedi-

dijo gaara el cual se sonrojo al recordar a la anbu

-¿gaara-sama?...¿acaso esta usted sonrojado?-

pregunto sakura mirando con curiosidad el rostro de gaara

-no...para nada-

dijo el kazekage dandose media vuelta con su seriedad habitual

-los vere a la hora de la cena...debo ir por esos documentos ants de que caiga la noche-

dicho esto el kazekage desaparecio entre una mini tormenta de arena

-¿que hay de ti sakura-san? ¿tienes planeado hacer algo?-

pregunto kai a la pelirosa

-bueno...no tengo planeado preseisamente nada...pero siento deseos de dar un paseo si no les molesta. sayonara-

dijo la haruno caminando hacia las calles de suna

-bueno...ahora solo estamos tu y yo naruto-kun-

dijo kai dandose la vuelta viendo a su compañero

-hai...asi parece...bueno...creo que lo mejro seria entrar, hinata y mizu no deben tardar en prepapar la cena dattebayo

dijo naruto

-...sabes...eres afortunado naruto-kun...-

menciono kai

-¿eh? ¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto naruto

-me refiero a hinata...-

respondio kai

-¿que con ella?-

pregunto una vez mas el rubio el cual estaba bastante confundido por la pregunta de su compañero

-na...olvidalo sera mejor que entremos-

sonrio kai mientras veia lo ingenuo que naruto podia llegar a ser

-oye epsera pero aun no me has dicho que tiene que ver hinata con lo que me dijiste dattebayo-

se quejo naruto

-ya te dije que lo olvidaras, no era nada importante-

kai coloco sus manos tras su nuca mientars caminaba hacia adentro

-¡oye espera dime a que te referias dattebayo!-

gritaba naruto mientras corria detras de kai para que este le diera una respuesta...lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que ambos eran observados muy de cerca

-ya estamos aqui señor...¿quire que traiga a mizu ahora?-

pregunto zetsu observando la escena desde un arbol cercano a la casa

-no zetsu...aun no...esperemos un poco mas...hasta que ella este sola-

dijo el lider aun oculto entre las sombras

-como usted prefiera señor-

dijo zetsu acatando las ordenes del lider

-solo espera un poco mas mizu...solo es cuestion de tiempo antes de que recibas tu castigo...pequeña traidora-

dijo el lider mirando a mizu entre las sombras y soriendo con malicia.


End file.
